


Kingdom Hearts - Novelização

by Star_Lighter



Series: Kingdom Hearts - Novelizações [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Darkness, Darkness Around The Heart, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Disney, Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Novel, Novelização, Translation, kingdom hearts - Freeform, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lighter/pseuds/Star_Lighter
Summary: Nas Destiny Islands, três crianças - Sora, Riku e Kairi - estão vivendo suas vidas pacíficas e despreocupadas enquanto anseiam por tudo o que está além do grande oceano. Mas uma noite, um desastre inesperado acontece, e os três são separados um do outro e de sua ilha natal.Enquanto isso, no Disney Castle, o Pato Donald e os outros residentes do castelo estão em alvoroço ao descobrir que o Rei Mickey desapareceu repentinamente. Quando o destino os une, Sora, Donald e Pateta partem em uma grande aventura na Disney para encontrar seus amigos!Para os amantes de Kingdom Hearts de todo o Brasil e demais países falantes da Língua Portuguesa, trago com todo o orgulho a tradução da novel do primeiro jogo, para que todos possamos desfrutar de mais um produto dessa franquia simplesmente maravilhosa.Ideal para novos leitores.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts - Novelizações [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177940
Kudos: 1





	1. PRÓLOGO – Mergulho no Coração

**Author's Note:**

> Este é um trabalho feito de fã para fã e compartilhado sem fins lucrativos
> 
> Não venda nem alugue
> 
> Eu não possuo Kingdom Hearts. Todos os personagens são propriedade da Square Enix e Disney

Mais e mais. A escuridão se expandia mais e mais.

Com uma pequena luz para guia-lo, ele continuou a andar.

Ouviu uma voz suave. Então sentiu uma presença.

_Aí está você!_

_Tanto para fazer. Tão pouco tempo._

_Mas não tenha pressa. Não tenha medo._

_A porta ainda está fechada._

_Agora, dê um passo à frente. Consegue fazer isso?_

_O poder dorme dentro de você. Dê-lhe forma... e ele lhe dará força._

_E então a luz brilhará onde você estiver._

_Mas, quanto mais perto você chegar da luz, maior sua sombra se torna._

_Mas não tenha medo. E não se esqueça._

_Você possui a arma mais poderosa de todas._

_Portanto não se esqueça._

_Você é aquele que abrirá a porta._

_Agora, vá._

E- a porta do destino começou a se abrir.


	2. Capítulo 1 – Destiny Islands e Disney Castle - Primeira impressão

À medida que seus olhos se abriam lentamente, a luz do sol fluía incrivelmente brilhante. O som das ondas era o mesmo de sempre, roçando suavemente sua mente.

Sora se levantou e se espreguiçou.

Diante dele, o céu azul e o mar se estendiam indefinidamente. Pelo que ele sabia, esse era o mundo inteiro.

Essas eram as Destiny Islands - um pequeno aglomerado de ilhotas flutuando no mar.

"Huh... O que foi?"

Ele se sentiu como se tivesse tido um pesadelo.

Foi assustador…? Não, algo sobre isso também parecia bom. Aquela voz - aquela luz. E aquela sombra preta escura – E - era mesmo só um sonho?

“Sora…”

"Uau!"

Kairi apareceu de repente na frente de seu rosto. Sora saltou de pé.

"Dá um tempo, Kairi."

“Sora, seu vagabundo preguiçoso! Eu sabia que iria te encontrar cochilando aqui. "

Kairi se inclinou, olhando para o rosto de Sora e sorriu. Seu cabelo ruivo reluzia na luz brilhante que caía do céu e refletia no mar e na areia.

"Não! Essa enorme coisa negra me engoliu, eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia - ai! " O que quer que ele fosse dizer se perdeu quando Kairi o bateu na cabeça.

"Você ainda está sonhando?"

Enquanto ela o encarava novamente, Sora começou a se sentir inseguro sobre o que ele lembrava. Como poderia haver um monstro tão escuro como aquele por aqui, sob um céu tão claro?

“Não foi um sonho! … Ou era? Eu não sei…"

Sora baixou a cabeça. Kairi lançou um olhar exasperado e desceu até a beira da água. Afastando-se dele, ela se sentiu um pouco distante de alguma forma. Ele não sabia o que dizer a ela, mas enquanto hesitava, Kairi olhou para trás com um sorriso.

“É melhor começarmos a trabalhar nisso. Riku está ficando irritado. "

"Hã?" Assustado, ele se virou e Riku estava lá, segurando um tronco e carrancudo.

"Então, acho que sou o único trabalhando na jangada."

Era um tronco bastante pesado. Riku jogou para Sora sacudindo seu cabelo prateado.

“Ack!” Sora se atrapalhou para pegar o tronco.

Riku se virou para Kairi. "E você é tão preguiçosa quanto ele!"

"Então, você percebeu." Kairi sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção à enseada. "Ok, vamos terminar juntos. Corrida!”

Rindo, ela saiu correndo.

"Hã? Sério?" Sora correu atrás dela, e em seguida Riku.

"Prontos? Vai!"

Kairi já estava correndo, mas com suas palavras os outros dois entraram em alta velocidade. O sol ainda estava alto. Eles tinham muito trabalho pela frente.

*

“Riku, pegue as toras... e um pouco de tecido e corda. Sora, encontre um pouco de água potável e cogumelos para nós levarmos. Eu esperarei aqui."

"Entendi!"

Sora e Riku começaram a correr como se fosse outra corrida, os passos raspando na areia seca. Um pouco longe, eles podiam ouvir Tidus e Wakka brincando com espadas de madeira.

“Quer se juntar a eles, Sora?”

"Mas Kairi não vai ficar brava?"

Sora jogou isso como uma desculpa. A verdade era que ele simplesmente não conseguia vencer Riku, o que tornava difícil se interessar.

“Não se preocupe com isso.” Riku deu um tapa nas costas dele e correu em direção a Tidus e Wakka.

“Nossa, nossa…”

Nesta pequena ilha, praticamente qualquer jogo que os meninos jogassem era algo competitivo, e o eterno favorito era a luta de espadas. Wakka, alguns anos mais velho do que todos os outros, atuava como professor. Recentemente, Sora e Riku se tornaram bons o suficiente para vencê-lo de vez em quando. Eles estavam quase no mesmo nível de Tidus.

"Aqui vou eu!" Tidus se aproximou de Wakka.

"Vão, rapazes, vão!" Selphie estava pulando para cima e para baixo, fazendo os cachos externos no final de seu cabelo saltarem.

"Não estou pronto ainda!" A voz de Wakka ecoou sobre o som de madeira batendo em madeira, e a espada de Tidus voou de sua mão.

"Ah, droga"

Tidus desabou desanimadamente na areia.

Riku pegou a espada que havia caído a alguma distância e se virou para Wakka. "Minha vez!"

“Ei, ei, me dê um pouco de fôlego aqui,” disse Wakka, coçando a cabeça pelo lenço, e jogou sua bengala para Sora. "Você o pega desta vez, Sora."

"Mas Kairi vai ficar chateada..."

“Você está de guarda aberta!”

Enquanto Sora estava lá tentando sair dessa, Riku saltou para atacar.

"Ei! Não é justo, Riku! "

“Lutas não precisam ser justas!”

Sora se esquivou de seu ataque com um salto e finalmente agarrou uma espada. Não havia como escapar disso, então.

"Tudo bem, venha me pegar!" Riku sorriu como se soubesse que dificilmente teria que tentar. Sora não aguentou.

"Aqui vou eu!"

As espadas de madeira se chocaram! Sora se lançou à luta exatamente como Wakka o ensinou, atacando Riku por cima de sua cabeça. _Clack, clack, clack_ repetidamente. O estilo de Sora envolvia principalmente permanecer na ofensiva.

"Ngh!"

“É isso, Sora! Continue, empurre-o direto para a água! " Assim que Wakka o aplaudiu, Sora deu um grande golpe.

"Ai!"

A espada saltou da mão de Riku e girou no ar, em seguida, pousou com a ponta na areia.

"Uau!" Tidus gritou.

Respirando com dificuldade, Sora estendeu a mão para Riku, que havia caído de costas.

“Tch. Deixei minha guarda baixa ”

"Ou eu sou apenas melhor do que você!" Sora sorriu e puxou Riku de pé, então disparou em direção à colina. “Corra para conseguir todos os suprimentos!”

"Tudo certo!" Riku respondeu, tirando a areia da roupa e correu na outra direção.

"Ei, ei, uma corrida para conseguir o quê?"

Mas a pergunta de Wakka não foi ouvida enquanto Sora e Riku fugiam.

"Aqueles dois ultimamente, e Kairi também... tenho a sensação de que eles estão tramando algo..." Selphie franziu o rosto e inclinou a cabeça em concentração.

Wakka encolheu os ombros. "Bem, eles têm Riku, então eu não me preocuparia, certo?"

"Essa não é a questão!" Selphie disse bufando, chutando a areia.

"Não é justo! Eu também quero participar! ” Tidus tentou segui-los, mas Sora já havia desaparecido entre os arbustos na encosta e Riku no mar.

*

“Cogumelos... Onde encontro mais cogumelos?”

Sora vagou pela colina em busca de cogumelos. Os que cresciam nesta ilha eram todos comestíveis e, um tempo atrás, eles até assaram alguns em uma fogueira. Se eles planejavam navegar pelo oceano por muitos dias, entretanto, ele precisava encontrar mais do que isso.

Do alto da colina, ele viu Riku recolhendo coisas. Ele estava carregando algo que parecia um grande pedaço de pano.

_Deve ser bom ser Riku..._

O pensamento doeu em seu peito. Parecia nada mais do que um acidente ele ter conseguido vencer a luta de espadas. Sora sempre foi quem perdia. Notas escolares, corrida, não importava o quê - ele não conseguia vencer Riku. Se ele pudesse ganhar em alguma coisa...

Sora deslizou colina abaixo e saltou para a folhagem espessa que crescia ao lado da cachoeira. Por ali ficava a entrada para uma pequena caverna. Era seu local secreto. Sora e Riku o encontraram e contaram a Kairi.

“... Faz algum tempo que não venho aqui...”

Dentro da caverna, o som constante das ondas foi reduzido a um sussurro. Mais para dentro, o espaço era mais aberto, como uma grande sala espaçosa. E do outro lado - aquela porta. Era uma porta grande, mas sem maçaneta nem nada. Ela apenas ficava lá, como se estivesse à espera de um visitante de algum lugar.

Na parede da caverna ao lado da porta, havia um pequeno rabisco.

"…Aí está."

Anos atrás, Kairi e Sora desenharam os rostos um do outro na parede, e eles ainda estavam aqui. Sora se agachou e tocou suavemente os rabiscos.

Se ele pudesse ser melhor do que Riku...

Sora se virou em direção a um pequeno som. "Quem está aí?"

Era um homem com uma túnica marrom.

"Eu vim ver a porta", declarou ele em voz profunda. Sora não conseguia ver o rosto sob o capuz. “Este mundo foi conectado”

"Do que você está falando?"

O homem não mostrou nenhuma reação a Sora e continuou falando. “Um mundo amarrado à escuridão... em breve será completamente eclipsado...”

Com isso, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sora. "Bem, seja quem for, você está me assustando! … De onde você veio, afinal?! ”

Ele não respondeu à pergunta, mas disse lentamente: "Há muito a aprender. Você sabe tão pouco."

"Você é de outro mundo, não é?"

“Você ainda não sabe o que está além da porta. Aquele que não sabe nada não pode entender nada. ”

Sora estava olhando para o homem misterioso, mas agora ele olhou para a porta.

 _Essa porta_ , ele pensou. _Aquela porta grande... Será que não vi uma porta assim em outro lugar, há pouco...?_

"Ei, quem é você-"

Sora olhou para trás novamente, mas o homem havia sumido.

Quando ele saiu da caverna, a brilhante luz do sol o fez piscar. A ilha se espalhava diante dele com seu mar e céu brilhantes, e o que acabara de acontecer na caverna parecia um sonho.

Com os braços cheios dos cogumelos que juntou na caverna, ele começou a correr para a enseada onde Kairi e Riku estariam esperando.

Esse homem - e a porta. Parecia um sonho. E ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse algo sobre isso. Aqui neste pequeno arquipélago chamado Destiny Islands, não havia uma única pessoa que eles não conhecessem. Nem mesmo ninguém do outro lado do oceano - não, espere, havia uma pessoa.

Kairi.

_Ela veio do outro lado do oceano, diziam as pessoas. Kairi veio de outro mundo do outro lado do oceano, um lugar que nunca vimos ou até mesmo ouvimos falar. É por isso que vamos encontrar..._

*

“Sora! Você está atrasado!"

"Desculpa! Foi difícil encontrar cogumelos suficientes... ”

Sem fôlego, Sora mostrou o estoque de fungos para Kairi ver. Assim que ele viu seu rosto, o incidente com o homem estranho sumiu de sua mente. Kairi e Riku estavam parados ao lado de um tronco de árvore altíssimo.

“Uau. Você realmente encontrou muito, hein! ”

"Nada mal para você!"

Os dois riram, livrando-o das braçadas de cogumelos.

"Certo, Sora - parece uma boa vela, você não acha?" disse Riku.

Sora olhou para o pano amarrado ao tronco da árvore como uma bandeira. "Onde você encontrou uma peça tão grande?"

"Oh, em lugar nenhum." Riku deu de ombros, sorriu e começou a subir no porta-malas. “Se houver uma tempestade, temos que subir no mastro e baixar a vela.”

"Eu sei disso."

Kairi observou suas idas e vindas, rindo.

Os três estavam construindo uma jangada, uma grande e bonita. Uma jangada que os levaria a mundos que eles nunca tinham visto antes. Eles amarraram várias toras com alguma corda e ergueram o tronco como mastro. Então a vela subiu, feita com o pano que Riku havia encontrado, balançando com a brisa do mar.

"Ela já parece em condições de navegar!" Kairi exclamou.

Riku saltou do mastro. "Sim. Com isso, podemos ir a qualquer lugar que quisermos ”, disse ele, olhando para a distância além do horizonte perfeitamente liso. O sol estava se pondo, o céu mudando de um azul claro para um vermelho profundo.

“Ei, Sora,” ele disse, olhando para o mastro novamente. “Ainda não demos um nome ao nosso navio.”

“Heh. Certo, devemos! ” Kairi olhou para o mastro também. “Uma vela como essa com certeza pegará o vento.”

A vela pairava silenciosamente sobre eles, a vela que se encheria de vento e os faria planar sobre o mar.

"Como devemos chamá-la?"

A pedido de Kairi, Sora mencionou o nome em que esteve pensando o dia todo. “Que tal... a Highwind?”

“A Highwind...” Riku repetiu suavemente. “Quando os ventos estiverem fortes, ela nos levará o mais longe que pudermos.”

"Muito bom, certo?" disse Sora. Riku acenou com a cabeça.

“Então é a Highwind!” Kairi sorriu e se agarrou ao mastro, voltando o olhar para o mar aberto. "... Está ficando tarde, hein?"

Riku e Sora também viram que o céu acima do horizonte estava brilhando em um vermelho brilhante e o sol logo desapareceria abaixo dele.

"Se formos até o fim do mar... aposto que encontraremos o mundo de onde você veio, Kairi."

Sora disse como se quisesse confirmação. Kairi se virou lentamente, olhando para a distância.

“Não temos certeza disso.”

“Se não formos ver, nunca vamos descobrir”, Riku respondeu, de braços cruzados.

"Você realmente acha que podemos chegar tão longe em uma jangada?" disse Sora.

Riku olhou para ele e de volta para o mar. "Bem... Se não funcionar, vamos pensar em outra coisa."

O sol afundou em direção ao horizonte, tornando o mar e até a areia vermelhos.

Eles tinham visto essa mesma cena juntos inúmeras vezes, mas para Sora, parecia um pouco diferente hoje. Algo sobre isso o deixou inquieto.

_Depois disso... o que vai acontecer conosco?_

_Eu quero ver outros mundos, ele pensou._

Havia o mar, sempre tão calmo, embora as tempestades viessem de vez em quando. Lá estavam as belas praias de areia branca. Havia pássaros nas colinas e até cogumelos para comer, e... Riku e Kairi, Tidus e Selphie e Wakka. Mamãe e papai e as outras pessoas da cidade. Todos os amigos maravilhosos com quem ele se divertiu aqui nas Destiny Islands. Mas a paisagem que Sora via era sempre a mesma. Se ele pudesse apenas ver um mundo diferente... talvez algo mudasse.

Então ele queria tentar ir para outro lugar.

“Suponha que você vá para outro mundo. O que você faria lá? ” Kairi perguntou a Riku um pouco nervosa. "Você só quer ver, como Sora?"

"Bem, eu realmente não pensei sobre isso. É só que... sempre me perguntei por que estamos aqui, nesta ilha. Se existem outros mundos lá fora, por que acabamos neste? ” Riku parou por um momento, como se estivesse ouvindo as ondas, e então continuou. “E suponha que existam outros mundos. Então o nosso é apenas um pequeno pedaço de algo muito maior... ” Então ele se virou para Sora e Kairi. "Então, poderíamos facilmente ter acabado em outro lugar, certo?"

Um pequeno pedaço de algo maior. Isso era muito complicado. Não entendendo bem, Sora tombou na jangada. "Não sei."

Riku olhou para ele com um pequeno suspiro e começou a descer em direção à costa.

“É por isso que precisamos ir lá e descobrir. Ficar aqui sentado não muda nada. ” Sora se virou para o mar, seus olhos seguindo Riku “É a mesma coisa de sempre. E eu quero ir. ”

"Você tem pensado muito ultimamente, não é?" Kairi disse suavemente.

"Graças a você. Se você não tivesse vindo aqui, provavelmente nunca teria pensado em nada disso. " Riku se afastou do sol poente para olhar para ela. "Obrigado, Kairi."

Essas palavras soaram mais sérias para Sora do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha ouvido. Ele sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

"Hum, de nada..." Kairi disse com uma risada tímida, voltando-se para o mar novamente.

“Bem... acho melhor eu ir andando. Vocês dois também não devem ficar fora muito tarde. " Riku decolou para o cais em um ritmo acelerado, como se repentinamente envergonhado com o que dissera.

Olhando para ele, Kairi disse em voz baixa: "Sabe, Riku mudou."

"O que você quer dizer?" disse Sora. Se havia algo diferente em Riku, ele não sabia. Parecia o Riku de sempre para ele.

“Bem... Hmm. Você não acha? "

"Não, é só você."

Kairi pareceu um pouco triste com isso. Mas então ela deixou escapar: "Ei, vamos pegar a jangada e ir - só nós dois!"

Ela olhou para Sora com um sorriso malicioso.

"Hã? O que deu em você? Você é quem mudou, Kairi. "

"…Talvez."

Ela começou a descer para a praia. Algo pequeno e brilhante caiu de seu bolso.

"Kairi, você deixou cair alguma coisa."

"Oh-" Ela cuidadosamente o pegou e mostrou a ele. Era um pingente feito de conchas do mar, amarradas em forma de estrela.

"O que é isso?"

"Estou fazendo amuletos de concha de talassa. Nos velhos tempos, os marinheiros sempre os usavam. Eles deveriam garantir uma viagem segura. "

"Um amuleto de marinheiro, hein..."

Sora olhou para o amuleto na palma da mão de Kairi.

"Eu estou fazendo isso, mesmo que um de nós se perca, vamos voltar aqui sãos e salvos.... Então, nós três sempre estaremos juntos. ”

Ela o colocou delicadamente de volta no bolso. O sol já havia caído na metade do horizonte.

"Sabe, eu estava com um pouco de medo no começo... mas agora estou pronta" Kairi olhou para Sora, falando como se ela tivesse se decidido. “Não importa aonde eu vá ou o que eu veja, eu sei que sempre posso voltar aqui.”

Ele correu para alcançá-la. "Sim claro!"

 _Ainda quero voltar para a Destiny Island também_ , pensou ele. _Eu quero ver outros mundos, mas vou voltar. Para o mar e para o céu e para todos aqui. Para este lugar com Kairi e Riku._

"Fico feliz... Sora, nunca mude."

"Hã?"

Kairi sorriu com o som assustado dele. “Mal posso esperar. Assim que navegarmos, será ótimo. ”

"Sim... Vamos conseguir, com certeza."

O sol estava quase desaparecendo agora. As ondas continuaram com sua pressa calma e suave.

*

Uma grande fanfarra de trombeta soou.

O castelo erguia-se contra o céu azul claro. Os servos vassouras passaram rapidamente em sua importante tarefa de limpeza matinal. Donald passou por eles, o peito estufado, a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro. Como mago real, sua primeira tarefa do dia era saudar o rei. "A-hem!"

Colocando ainda mais baforada em seu peito, ele limpou a garganta e bateu em uma porta dez vezes maior que seu tamanho. Uma pequena porta do tamanho de Donald cortou a grande porta se abriu e ele entrou no grande salão.

Aqui, na maior sala do castelo, estava o trono do rei, e Donald caminhou até ele no longo tapete vermelho.

“Bom dia, Majestade! É bom ver... _quack_? "

O rei deveria estar sentado lá. Mas o trono estava vazio. Em vez disso, o cachorro do rei, Pluto, apareceu por trás dele.

"Pluto?"

Ouvindo seu nome, Pluto trotou até Donald. Ele segurava um envelope branco na boca.

“… Quack?”

Pluto ergueu a cabeça, esperando que Donald pegasse o envelope. Franzindo a testa, Donald obedeceu e abriu-o para encontrar uma única folha de papel. No momento em que seus olhos bateram na escrita... “Gawawawawawawaaaaa! QUACK! ”

Donald saiu correndo do grande salão, gritando o tempo todo.

_Donald,_

_Desculpe sair correndo sem dizer adeus, mas um grande problema está se formando e não há tempo a perder. É melhor eu sair imediatamente._

_As estrelas estão desaparecendo uma a uma, e isso significa que o desastre não pode estar muito longe._

_Eu odeio deixar todos vocês, mas eu tenho que ir dar uma olhada nisso._

_Como rei, estou pedindo a você e ao Pateta que façam algo._

_Há alguém aí com uma "chave" - a chave para nossa sobrevivência. Então, preciso que vocês dois o encontrem e fiquem com ele. Entendido?_

_Precisamos dessa chave, ou estamos condenados._

_Vá para Traverse Town e encontre um homem chamado Leon. Ele irá apontar a direção certa._

_P.S. Você poderia pedir desculpas a Minnie por mim? Valeu cara._

Essa foi a nota que ele deixou para trás. Uma carta muito importante de seu amado rei - e seu querido amigo. Se tudo isso fosse verdade, as coisas estavam sérias. Aquele estranho problema com as estrelas desaparecendo do céu noturno e o desastre no caminho. Isso significava que o rei havia se envolvido em algo realmente perigoso?

Donald disparou pelo longo corredor até os jardins. Foi onde ele encontrou Pateta, o capitão dos cavaleiros reais.

“Capitão Pateta! Isto é mau!"

Pateta estava dormindo profundamente. Donald tentou acordá-lo em vão.

"Pateta!" Seus gritos ecoaram no pátio tranquilo, mas Pateta não se mexeu. Agora totalmente sem paciência, Donald estalou os dedos e gritou: " _Thunder!_ "

Um pequeno raio crepitante atingiu a ponta do nariz preto de Pateta.

"A-hyuck?" Pateta piscou algumas vezes e finalmente viu Donald. “Olá, Donald. Bom dia. Bom tempo, não está... ”

Donald interrompeu seu alô despreocupado. “Nós temos um grande problema!”

"Problema?"

"Agora, não conte a ninguém!"

"Ninguém? Dizer o quê? "

“Estou dizendo, é ultrassecreto!” Disse Donald, agitando os braços.

Pateta não estava entendendo bem a urgência da situação. Ele se levantou devagar e se espreguiçou, olhando para Donald. “… Rainha Minnie?”

"Nem mesmo a rainha!"

"Margarida?"

"Definitivamente, não Margarida!"

"Bom dia, senhoras."

Pateta olhou para além da agitação de Donald e assentiu.

"... Er...?"

Finalmente percebendo o que Pateta queria dizer, Donald se virou para ver a rainha Minnie e sua namorada, Margarida.

"O que é toda essa comoção, Donald?"

“Quack... gawawawawa...”

Ouvindo a voz da rainha, Donald começou a bater as asas novamente. Margarida pigarreou intencionalmente.

O sino do castelo soou a hora. Donald, Pateta, Margarida e a Rainha Minnie estavam na sala do rei, em uma conversa séria.

“... É assim mesmo”, disse Donald após explicar aos outros.

"Oh céus! O que isso poderia significar? " Margarida ficou preocupada.

"Isso significa... que só teremos que confiar no rei", Minnie respondeu suavemente.

“Gawrsh. Espero que ele esteja bem ”, disse Pateta, sem pressa como de costume.

Donald deu um chute na canela dele e falou com determinação. "Sua Alteza! Não se preocupe. Encontraremos o rei e essa 'chave'. ”

"Obrigada."

"Margarida", perguntou Donald, "você pode cuidar da rainha?"

"Claro. Tenham cuidado agora, vocês dois" Com um desmiolado como Donald como namorado, a própria Margarida era bastante estável. Ela seria capaz de proteger o castelo e a rainha na ausência deles.

“Oh. E Donald, leve-o com você. ” A rainha gesticulou em direção a "ele" - mas Donald não conseguiu ver ninguém ali.

"Er... quem?"

Então Donald o viu, pulando para cima e para baixo. "Aqui!"

"…Ele?"

Ele era muito menor do que Donald ou Pateta. Usava um terno minúsculo e um chapéu de seda, que ele educadamente tirou e fez uma reverência para eles.

“Grilo é o nome. Grilo Falante, ao seu serviço. ” E o Grilo pulou no chapéu de Donald.

“Wak!”

“Vou ficar bem e quieto assim. Não se preocupe!" Com isso, Grilo pulou no bolso de Donald e se sentiu em casa.

"Grilo disse que seu mundo também desapareceu." A rainha Minnie baixou os longos cílios.

"…Desapareceu?" perguntou Pateta.

Grilo tirou a cabeça do bolso de Donald novamente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Está certo. Tudo simplesmente desapareceu. Todos estão espalhados - eu sou o único que conseguiu chegar a este castelo. "

"Talvez você consiga encontrar os outros do seu mundo, Grilo," disse a rainha.

Grilo saltou sobre a mesa, tirando o chapéu novamente para Donald e Pateta. "Então, é assim. Obrigado por me levar junto. ”

“Tudo bem, mas...” Donald olhou para a rainha.

"Fora deste castelo, vocês não devem deixar ninguém saber que vocês vieram de outro mundo", disse a rainha com firmeza.

"Oh, para manter a ordem, certo?" disse Pateta.

"Certo. Para manter a ordem de cada mundo ”, respondeu Donald. Era um segredo bem guardado que ele e os outros poderiam deixar o Disney Castle e viajar para outros mundos. Se o segredo fosse descoberto, outras pessoas poderiam tentar ir entre os mundos à toa, e a ordem seria quebrada.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou na sala. A rainha falou brilhantemente para dissipar isso. "Sua Gummi Ship deve estar pronta em breve. Esperamos pelo seu retorno seguro. Por favor, ajudem o rei. ” Donald fez uma saudação com a mão no peito. Pateta retribuiu a saudação para se despedir...

"Você também vem!" Ele agarrou Pateta pelo braço e puxou-o para fora.

A fábrica da Gummi Ship ficava no final de uma longa escada em espiral que descia por baixo do castelo. Sopros de vapor subiam de máquinas barulhentas e ruidosas. No meio de tudo isso, um pequeno foguete laranja esperava por Donald e Pateta. Este era o único tipo de nave capaz de voar entre mundos - uma Gummi Ship.

Grandes mãos mágicas estavam preparando o navio para a partida, fazendo uma inspeção final.

“Pato Donald para tripulação de lançamento!” ele disse em um grande cachimbo, e sua voz grasnou através da sala de controle. "Ela está pronta para ir?"

Os dois tripulantes retribuíram com uma saudação inteligente. O que tinha nariz preto era Tico, o designer, e o que tinha nariz vermelho era Teco, o mecânico. Tico puxou a grande alavanca da sala de controle e toda a fábrica começou a gemer.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pateta se perguntou, e então uma grande mão mágica o pegou. “Ahyipe!”

"Fique quieto!" Donald estalou, e outra mão mágica o agarrou pelo rabo. Grilo quase caiu do bolso, segurando seu chapéu de seda e agarrando-se à bainha de Donald para salvar sua vida.

“Talvez seja um pouco mais fácil...” Assim que Pateta disse isso, eles se jogaram na cabine.

Pluto, que devia estar seguindo-os há algum tempo, também pulou.

"Pluto!" Donald exclamou. Pluto latiu em resposta.

A cabine fechou suavemente com os quatro dentro, e a porta da frente da fábrica se abriu. A Gummi Ship lentamente subiu para a posição de lançamento.

"Gawrsh, estou um pouco nervoso", disse Pateta.

"—Shush, vai ficar tudo bem."

Assim que Donald o repreendeu, a Gummi Ship atingiu seu alvo.

A rainha Minnie e Margarida tinham vindo se despedir deles. “Por favor, ajudem o rei... e os mundos...”

O suave apelo não alcançou a cabine, mas Donald ergueu o polegar e piscou para a rainha e Margarida.

O motor deu partida com um _bomf!_ e o pequeno navio estremeceu.

"Decolar!" Donald apontou para a trilha à frente - mas a flecha apontava para baixo “Quack?!”

Um buraco no chão se abriu e sugou a Gummi Ship. Ela continuou caindo e finalmente saiu do outro lado do Disney Castle de cabeça para baixo, então se endireitou e disparou para as estrelas.

*

Um relâmpago brilhou e, quase no mesmo momento, a chuva caiu pesadamente no telhado.

"…Chuva?"

Sora se sentou e olhou pela janela. Sua casa ficava em uma ilha maior, um pouco afastada da pequena onde ele e seus amigos sempre iam brincar. Uma casinha em uma pequena cidade - era onde ele morava. Desde que ele voltou para casa, ele estava perdido, olhando para o teto, pensando sobre o que aconteceu hoje e o que iria acontecer em breve.

A chuva começou a cair mais forte. Chuva após o pôr do sol não era tão rara aqui. O oceano aqui costumava ser calmo, mas de vez em quando havia chuvas ou tempestades. Ainda…

O relâmpago brilhou novamente. Sora poderia dizer... “Está vindo da nossa ilha!” Ele saltou da cama.

*

Sora pegou seu barco a remo pequeno e correu para a ilha. Havia um grande recife agradável ao seu redor, então qualquer coisa menor que um furacão não causaria muitos danos. Mas, no momento, havia uma jangada com que se preocupar.

Se a jangada fosse arrastada...

Felizmente as ondas ainda não estavam muito altas. A jangada ficaria bem se ele a amarrasse bem apertada a um coqueiro.

Um trovão envolveu a ilha. Sora olhou para o céu noturno sem estrelas para ver uma bola de energia brilhante e escura flutuando no ar. "O que é auquilo?!"

Quando ele subiu no cais, viu que havia dois outros pequenos barcos.

"Riku e Kairi estão aqui também?"

Ele correu do cais para a praia, mas algum tipo de sombra se ergueu do chão, bloqueando seu caminho.

"…O que está acontecendo?!"

Ele girou sua espada de madeira e parecia que havia acertado algo, mas a sombra não foi embora. Na verdade, mais e mais delas apareceram.

“Ugh, eles continuam vindo...” Sora desistiu de tentar vencê-los e correu pela praia, procurando por Kairi e Riku. O vento engoliu sua voz enquanto ele gritava seus nomes. Na cachoeira, ele parou e olhou ao redor. Então ele viu - na frente dos arbustos que escondiam o caminho para seu local secreto, havia uma grande porta branca.

"O que…?"

De repente, ele se lembrou do homem estranho que encontrou à tarde.

_Em breve será completamente eclipsado_

_De jeito nenhum_ , Sora pensou. _Mas ele definitivamente estava dizendo algo assim... Enfim, eu tenho que encontrar Riku e Kairi._

Mantendo as coisas escuras sob controle com sua espada de madeira, Sora olhou ao redor novamente.

"Riku!"

Ele podia ver Riku parado na escuridão, de frente para o mar, seu cabelo prateado chicoteando com o vento uivante.

Sora correu para ele. “Onde está Kairi? Achei que ela estava com você! "

Riku se virou lentamente. “A porta se abriu…”

"Riku?"

Algo não estava certo sobre ele. Ele era diferente. E o que foi isso sobre uma porta? Ele quis dizer aquela porta branca? Ou…

“A porta está aberta, Sora! Agora podemos ir para o mundo exterior! ” Riku disse apressado, uma excitação estranha em seus olhos.

"Do que você está falando? Temos que encontrar Kairi! ”

"Kairi vem com a gente!" Riku gritou no topo de sua voz. “Assim que passarmos, podemos não ser capazes de voltar. Mas essa pode ser nossa única chance. Não podemos deixar o medo nos parar! Eu não tenho medo da escuridão! "

Enquanto ele continuava, uma energia negra misteriosa se reunia acima de sua cabeça.

“… Riku?”

"Vamos, Sora!"

Sorrindo, Riku estendeu a mão, mas a seus pés a escuridão enxameava e crescia, girando em torno de suas pernas - e em um piscar de olhos, o cobriu completamente.

"Riku!"

Sora tentou correr em direção a ele, mas quando ele entrou naquela escuridão, ela começou a se enroscar em seu corpo também.

Sorrindo no meio da escuridão, Riku chamou seu nome. “… Sora…”

Mas Sora não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Riku foi engolfado pela escuridão, e quando Sora estava prestes a ser engolido também, uma luz brilhou de dentro dele e a afastou.

Por um momento, Sora teve que fechar os olhos contra a claridade. Quando ele os abriu novamente, havia uma chave gigante brilhante em sua mão. Uma voz ecoou em sua cabeça

\- _Keyblade..._

Como se fosse uma deixa, as coisas escuras e sombrias surgiram do chão novamente. Sora balançou a chave - a Keyblade - para eles, e desta vez eles desapareceram.

“… Riku?” Com a Keyblade ainda firmemente em sua mão, Sora olhou em volta, mas não conseguiu ver Riku em lugar nenhum. “Riku! Onde você está? Riku! ”

Sora correu, balançando a Keyblade enquanto procurava. Não importa quantas coisas sombrias ele derrotasse, mais continuavam surgindo. Finalmente ele estava na frente da porta branca novamente.

"…Hã?"

A porta estava se abrindo, quase como se para convidá-lo a entrar. Este era o único lugar que restava na ilha onde Kairi e Riku poderiam estar. Sora correu pela porta.

"Riku... Kairi!"

Lá estava a caverna - seu local secreto, igual a sempre. A única diferença era aquela porta brilhante no final. E na frente da porta, Kairi ficou em silêncio olhando para ela.

"Kairi!" Sora correu em direção a ela.

Ela se virou para olhar para ele, lenta e tristemente. "Sora...?"

No momento em que ela estendeu a mão para ele, a porta começou a abrir. Uma escuridão negra irrompeu, soprando-a em sua direção como a onda de choque de uma explosão. Ele tentou pegá-la em seus braços, mas seu corpo apenas desapareceu. Ela passou por ele e desapareceu.

Era como se ela tivesse sido sugada pelo próprio Sora. Ele chamou o nome dela, mas com uma pressa enorme, Sora e a porta e a ilha foram todos arremessados pelo vento.

"O que está acontecendo-?!"

Jogado na areia, Sora bateu no chão com o punho. A centímetros de distância, o solo simplesmente caiu, como um penhasco. Ele olhou para cima e viu aquela esfera escura cobrindo toda a ilha. E uma enorme sombra negra estava bem na frente dele.

_Esta não é mais a nossa Destiny Island, ele pensou._

_Riku não está aqui. Kairi também se foi._

_Então, como ainda estou aqui?_

Sora ainda estava de joelhos. A enorme sombra passou por ele, jogando-o de lado.

Ele gemeu e a Keyblade brilhou em sua mão.

“O poder dorme dentro de você. Dê forma... e ele lhe dará força. ”

_Eu sinto que alguém está falando comigo. Poder adormecido dentro de mim...? Eu não tenho nenhum poder. Eu mal posso vencer Riku. Então como..._

“Não importa aonde eu vá ou o que eu veja, eu sei que sempre posso voltar aqui.”

_Mas Kairi desapareceu. Riku também. E agora até a ilha está prestes a desaparecer. Podemos realmente voltar aqui? Todos os três de nós?_

"Faça com que vocês três possam sempre estar juntos."

Sora pensou no sorriso de Kairi. _Kairi, Riku e eu. Então, estaremos sempre juntos. Então podemos voltar aqui._

A Keyblade brilhou intensamente, como se estivesse reagindo às emoções de Sora. _Não vou perder de jeito nenhum. Então eu posso ir ver outros mundos, para que nós três possamos correr na praia juntos..._

Ele se levantou e deu um salto enorme, e seu ataque se transformou em trilhas de luz que feriram a sombra.

“Yaaaaah! Eu não vou perder! ”

Dois, três golpes da Keyblade que ele empunhava, e feridas feitas de luz continuaram aparecendo na sombra gigante.

"Você não vai me vencer!"

Sora sentiu a Keyblade perfurar algo, e a sombra soltou um rugido enorme.

"…Eu fiz isso…"

Gritando de fúria, a sombra foi sugada para a esfera escura lá em cima.

"Kairi...," Sora sussurrou. Antes que ele pudesse respirar novamente, a esfera rugiu e uivou, inchando e arrastando o que restava da ilha para dentro dela, junto com Sora. Com um estrondo terrível, engoliu os coqueiros, os barcos a remo, até o mar...

Sora se esforçou para se segurar nos destroços da ponte de madeira, mas a enorme força o puxou. Em um redemoinho de destroços, ele caiu na esfera escura e desapareceu.


	3. Capítulo 2 – Traverse Town - Encontro

A CIDADE SEMPRE SAUDAVA A TODOS CALOROSAMENTE.

Esta era Traverse Town. Estava cheia de pessoas que não tinham para onde ir, que perderam suas casas para aqueles eventos estranhos. Donald, Pateta, Grilo e Pluto tinham acabado de chegar com a Gummi Ship. O homem que o rei mencionou em sua carta, aquele que sabia sobre a “chave”, deveria estar aqui em algum lugar.

Donald assumiu a liderança, seus pés achatados batendo contra os paralelepípedos.

"Sabe, talvez seja melhor encontrar Leon...", disse Pateta, seguindo atrás. Pluto assumiu a retaguarda. "Você acha que esta é uma cidade grande?"

"Como eu deveria saber?"

Pateta deu um pequeno suspiro e olhou para o céu noturno. Parecia exatamente o mesmo aqui que no Disney Castle, o que o fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Com as estrelas se apagando, o rei desaparecido e essa "chave"... Bem, com certeza havia muito que Pateta não sabia e muito que o deixava inquieto.

Havia uma estrela cintilando mais intensamente do que as outras. Que tipo de estrela poderia ser...?

Assim que Pateta pensou isso, aconteceu.

"Donald...!"

Donald ergueu os olhos para onde Pateta estava apontando.

"Olha, uma estrela está indo embora!"

A luz da estrela estalou e desapareceu.

"Elas realmente estão sumindo..."

Pateta tinha ouvido falar disso no castelo, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ele viu isso acontecer. Era o tipo de coisa em que você realmente não podia acreditar até que você mesmo visse. Ele pensou no que o rei havia dito na carta. _"Um grande problema está se formando."_

E era realmente verdade - as estrelas estavam se apagando. Isso não podia significar nada de bom.

Donald e Pateta trocaram olhares e começaram a andar mais rápido pela cidade.

"Vamos, Pluto!" Pateta chamou.

Mas Pluto estava ocupado farejando. Ele seguiu um cheiro em um beco. Quase não havia luz, mas Pluto continuou seguindo em frente.

Naquele beco escuro, iluminado apenas pelo luar fraco, havia um menino esparramado no chão.

Pluto trotou até o menino, abanando o rabo, e lambeu-o no nariz.

Sora gemeu e abriu os olhos. O que entrou em foco não foi o mar ou o céu de Destiny Island, mas um lugar que ele nunca tinha visto antes - e um cachorro.

"Que sonho…"

_Certo. Este lugar tem que ser um sonho. Eu nunca vi nada que não fosse nossa ilha ensolarada._

Ele começou a adormecer novamente e Pluto pulou em sua barriga.

“Oof!... Isso não é um sonho! ”

Sora se levantou, esfregando os olhos, e olhou em volta. Ele ainda estava na mesma cena totalmente estranha. O céu noturno se espalhava acima como na Destiny Island, mas parecia um pouco mais nebuloso do que o que ele se lembrava.

“Oh, cara...” Sora desamparadamente se virou para o cachorro. "Ei, você sabe onde estamos?" O cachorro balançou o rabo e saiu correndo.

"Ei, espere!"

Sora começou a perseguir o cachorro, mas ele deve ter corrido por outro beco, e Sora não conseguia mais vê-lo. Ele chegou a um local aberto como uma praça da cidade e olhou em volta novamente.

Afinal, havia muita gente aqui andando de um lado para o outro na praça.

"Isso é estranho... Estou em outro mundo?"

Parecia que ele havia se perdido em um conto de fadas. Não havia nada assim nas Destiny Islands - uma praça da cidade com paralelepípedos e iluminada por lanternas.

Então, depois que ele foi sugado para aquela esfera, de alguma forma ele conseguiu ir para outro mundo?

Mas e a ilha? E Riku e Kairi?

 _Onde diabos eu estou...?_ ele pensou.

Só então a Keyblade brilhou em sua mão.

Ele não podia fazer nada contra essas coisas sombrias com uma espada de madeira, mas podia vencê-las com a Keyblade. Ele disse isso a si mesmo. Talvez ele ficasse bem.

“Bem, eu não sei. Talvez alguém... Espere, o que é isso? "

Sora tentou falar com a criatura de aparência engraçada no meio da praça. "Hum, onde estou?"

"Kupo?"

A criatura de aparência engraçada com um pompom vermelho brotando da cabeça olhou para ele.

“Eu sou Sora. Acabei de acordar aqui... ”

"Eu sou Kupo, o Moogle, kupo."

Então Kupo era seu nome, e Moogle era sua espécie... se Sora estava interpretando corretamente.

“As sombras destruíram minha casa. Não tenho para onde ir, kupo... ”

"Havia sombras atrás de você também?"

"Claro que sim, kupo." O pom-pom balançou quando Kupo baixou a cabeça.

"Uau..." Então não eram apenas as Destiny Islands.

Kupo parecia não querer mais falar, então Sora foi embora.

"Novo por aqui?" uma mulher mais velha disse a ele.

"Onde estou?" Sora perguntou novamente.

“Este é um lugar onde as pessoas acabam quando não têm nenhum outro lugar para chamar de lar... Traverse Town.”

“Eu sou da Destiny Island. E você?" 

A mulher apenas sorriu tristemente. “Você não deveria perguntar isso às pessoas aqui. Todos nós temos memórias dolorosas. ”

"Então as sombras pegaram seu-"

"Não faça perguntas tão rudes...", disse ela com tristeza em seus olhos. “Agora, talvez o dono da loja de acessórios possa lhe dizer o que você quer saber.” Ela apontou para uma loja a alguns passos da praça.

"OK. Obrigado!" Sora correu pela praça e subiu os degraus. No céu lá em cima, outra estrela se apagou.

"Ei, como posso... Ah, é apenas uma criança."

O homem que se aproximou do balcão tinha óculos de proteção na cabeça, um cigarro pendurado no lábio e uma faixa na barriga sobre a camiseta - um homem de meia-idade, dificilmente o tipo de pessoa que Sora esperaria encontrar tocando a Loja de Acessórios.

“Eu não sou criança! E o nome é Sora! ” ele atirou de volta, posando com a Keyblade.

“Ok, ok, acalme-se. Então, o que houve, Sora? Precisa de um presente para uma namorada? ”

"Não é isso!" Sora fez beicinho com a provocação.

"Você se perdeu, então?"

"Não! Bem, talvez. Quer dizer, acabei de acordar aqui... ”

O homem cruzou os braços e retumbou: "Ok, por que você não começa do início, Sora?”

"Umm, bem, eu vim de um lugar chamado Destiny Island..."

Sora contou tudo a ele - sobre a ilha, as sombras, Kairi e Riku. Agora que alguém estava realmente o ouvindo, ele se sentiu um pouco melhor.

"Uh-huh, entendo..."

Quando Sora terminou, o homem ficou quieto, parecendo pensativo.

"Então, vovô, isto é realmente outro mundo?"

“Não me chame de vovô! Meu nome é Cid! ”

“Tudo bem... Cid. Então este é outro mundo, não é? " Sora disse, olhando para ele de perto.

"Não tenho certeza do que você está falando, mas com certeza não é sua ilha."

Ele não havia deixado a ilha da maneira que eles planejaram. Mas não havia dúvida agora. Ele estava em outro mundo. Então, onde Kairi e Riku foram parar?

E todo mundo nas ilhas?

“Sim... Ei, Cid. Você acha que Kairi e Riku estão aqui também? ”

"Hmm. Não consigo te dizer. " Cid franziu a testa.

“É melhor eu começar a procurá-los.”

Com isso Sora soou mais determinado, e Cid deu a ele um sorriso impetuoso em troca. "Bem, boa sorte com o que quer que você esteja fazendo. Se você tiver problemas, venha até mim. Eu vou cuidar de você. "

"Obrigado!"

Segurando a Keyblade com força, Sora assentiu e saiu correndo da loja. Cid apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e se esticou para se certificar de que Sora fechasse a porta atrás dele. “... A Keyblade... Então essa é a 'chave', huh...” ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Talvez seja melhor eu contar ao Leon..."

"Com certeza seria bom se eles estivessem aqui em algum lugar..."

Sora correu pela cidade. Pelo que as pessoas que moravam aqui lhe disseram, era um lugar bem grande. O lugar onde ele acordou foi no Primeiro Distrito. Além dele, ficava o Segundo Distrito e depois o Terceiro Distrito. E se havia muitos outros mundos que foram engolidos como as Destiny Islands, deve haver mais mundos como Traverse Town que ainda estavam a salvo das sombras. Então isso significava que Kairi e Riku poderiam estar em outros mundos diferentes, Sora pensou com um suspiro.

Ele correu pelas ruas e becos e saiu na frente de uma grande porta.

“Ei, você parece novo”, disse um menino que entrou pela porta. “É meio perigoso por lá. Seja cuidadoso."

"Perigoso?" disse Sora. O outro garoto tinha vindo de um mundo que também foi engolido pelas sombras? Pelo que ele viu do Primeiro Distrito, esta cidade definitivamente não parecia tão perigosa.

“Vá ver por si mesmo. Com certeza houve muitos recém-chegados hoje, entretanto... As sombras tomaram conta de outro mundo? "

Sora não entendeu a pergunta. "Recém-chegados... Quer dizer, há pessoas além de mim que apareceram aqui hoje?"

“Sim, parece. Eu vi uma dupla no Segundo Distrito por esta porta. Um par meio estranho... ”

"Obrigado!"

"Ei, tenha cuidado!"

Talvez tenham sido Kairi e Riku... A esperança crescendo em seu peito, Sora abriu a porta para o Segundo Distrito. Do outro lado havia uma rua estreita.

“Kairi! Riku! ” ele gritou. Ninguém respondeu. Ele continuou andando, um pouco desapontado. Bem na frente dele, um homem dobrou uma esquina e caiu.

"Uau! Você está bem?!" Sora foi ajudá-lo, mas o peito do homem começou a brilhar com uma luz vermelha. Uma coisa brilhante em forma de coração flutuou e foi sugada para um pequeno orbe sombrio que apareceu no ar.

Era... o mesmo tipo de orbe sombrio que ele vira na ilha ?!

Sem pensar, Sora segurou a Keyblade pronta para lutar. A orbe assumiu a forma humanoide por um instante e então desapareceu. E então um monstrinho preto surgiu do chão.

“Essas coisas estavam na ilha...!” Eram as mesmas pequenas coisas sombrias contra as quais ele lutou antes. “Elas também estão aqui ?!”

Elas apareceram uma após a outra, e todos estavam vindo atrás de Sora.

Ele trouxe a Keyblade brilhante sobre eles, e depois de um ou dois golpes, desapareceram.

“Eles não têm fim!” Mais e mais pequenas criaturas sombrias vieram, e Sora correu pela praça do Segundo Distrito, derrubando-as enquanto avançava.

*

Donald e o Pateta estavam no hotel do Segundo Distrito.

“Parece que não tem ninguém aqui”, disse Pateta, abrindo a porta da frente. Certamente parecia solitário.

"Leee-on!" Donald chamou ao sair do hotel.

"Quer saber onde ele poderia estar?" Pateta olhou para um lado e para o outro, depois apertou os olhos, olhando para a praça do Segundo Distrito.

"Hã."

"O que foi, Pateta?"

“Achei que tinha acabado de ver alguém passar.”

"Quack?" Donald olhou para a praça, mas não viu ninguém. "Você está vendo fantasmas?"

"Gawrsh, talvez..."

*

Sora disparou por outra rua para evitar mais sombras e recuperou o fôlego. Ninguém seria capaz de lidar com tantas. Ele esticou os braços e respirou fundo. Para vencer, você precisa começar com a cabeça limpa. Então você pode enganar seu oponente. Isso é o que Wakka sempre dizia.

_Estou bem. Eu não vou perder._

E Sora abriu a porta para o Terceiro Distrito.

*

Donald e Pateta olharam para todos os lados enquanto caminhavam pelos becos do Segundo Distrito.

"Acho que não há ninguém aqui, afinal", Pateta disse, parecendo assustado.

"Ah, não seja tão medroso. E você se autodenomina capitão dos cavaleiros reais!… _Wak_?! ”

Algo cutucou Donald nas costas. Ele deu um pulo alto e caiu agarrado a Pateta.

"Com licença. Vocês são amigos do rei...? "

Atrás deles estava uma jovem sorridente em um vestido rosa. "Gawrsh, você conhece o rei?!"

“Oh sim,” ela respondeu vivamente.

“Cuidado, Pateta. Pode ser um truque! ” Donald brandiu sua varinha mágica.

“Mas ela parece bonita demais para causar problemas”, disse Pateta.

"Como você sabe?" Donald ainda estava recuando.

Confuso, Pateta olhou dele para a garota. Sua longa trança marrom balançou e ela pareceu um pouco preocupada, então sorriu de novo.

"Você deve estar procurando por Leon, certo?"

“… Leon?!”

Ao ouvir esse nome, Donald e Pateta se levantaram.

“O rei já o contatou. Vamos lá - não é muito seguro aqui. ”

"Gawrsh, er... O que devemos fazer, Donald?"

"Qual o problema com você? Ela parece muito bonita para causar problemas! ”

A garota olhou para trás e riu. “Então vocês dois são Donald e Pateta. Eu sou Aerith. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

*

“Acho que eles não estão aqui...”

Depois de correr ao redor do Terceiro Distrito, Sora voltou para o Segundo Distrito e parou na frente da fonte, olhando para o céu noturno.

Aquele par de recém-chegados que o outro garoto mencionou provavelmente não eram Kairi e Riku, afinal...

De alguma forma, ele teve a sensação de que encontraria alguém aqui nesta cidade. Mas depois de toda essa busca, ele ainda não tinha encontrado Riku ou Kairi.

"O que eu faço agora…?"

Então Sora se lembrou do que Cid na Loja de Acessórios lhe contara. Ele poderia ir para lá se tivesse problemas. Mas quando ele estava pensando sobre isso, mais sombras negras surgiram do solo.

“Essas coisas simplesmente não vão embora...!” Sora correu para elas com a Keyblade pronta. Parecia que ele estava ficando melhor em usá-la

“Só sei que vou encontrá-los.”

Ele derrubou as sombras e correu de volta para o Primeiro Distrito.

"Olá, como... Oh, é apenas Sora."

"O que você quer dizer, apenas eu?" Não era diferente da troca deles quando Sora entrou pela primeira vez na Loja de Acessórios, mas desta vez, ao invés de correr até o balcão, ele se arrastou.

"Ainda não conseguiu encontrar seus amigos, hein?"

“Não...” Cid parecia lê-lo facilmente, Sora pensou. “... Mas eu continuo sentindo que vou encontrar alguém aqui!”

"Hmm..." Cid acariciou a barba por fazer em seu queixo. "Bem, então você não quer desistir agora. Por que você não dá outra olhada pela cidade? "

"Acho que você está certo…"

Cid deu a ele um sorriso e um polegar para cima. “Claro que estou.”

"OK. Vou procurar mais um pouco! "

“Lá vai você. Que bom que você tem muita energia, criança”

“Eu não sou criança!”

Sentindo-se mais encorajado, Sora saiu correndo da loja novamente.

Então ele ouviu a voz de outro homem. "Eles virão até você do nada."

"Quem está aí?!" Sora pulou os degraus em frente à loja e se virou com a Keyblade pronta para encarar o homem atrás dele.

"E eles continuarão vindo em sua direção... enquanto você continuar a empunhar a Keyblade." O homem tinha um tipo estranho de espada nas costas, uma enorme arma de fogo com uma lâmina na ponta. Seu cabelo comprido esvoaçava com a brisa da noite e um sorriso malicioso apareceu no canto de sua boca.

Então ele soltou um suspiro, os ombros caídos. A brisa moveu seu cabelo de lado, revelando uma grande cicatriz em seu rosto. "Mas por que escolheria uma criança como você?"

"Ei, o que isso quer dizer?"

"Deixa pra lá. Agora, deixe-me ver aquela Keyblade. ”

O homem se aproximou. Sora se posicionou, pronto para lutar. "O quê? Não tem como você pegá-la! ”

Ele sorriu friamente. "... Tudo bem, então, teremos que fazer isso da maneira mais difícil."

Ele tirou a espada estranha - a Gunblade - e se lançou direto para Sora. Uma corrente presa ao barril tilintou. No final, havia um amuleto de prata em forma de cabeça de leão, brilhando ao luar.

"Eu sabia! Você está com eles! " Sora gritou.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso." O homem se aproximou e atacou Sora com um golpe feroz.

Sora mal conseguiu bloquear com a Keyblade, mas quase parecia que a força poderia quebrá-la. Ele era mais forte do que qualquer um que Sora havia enfrentado antes. Mais forte do que Wakka, Tidus ou Riku.

"Você não é ruim", comentou o homem, sorrindo e saltando para trás. Com apenas aquele ataque, Sora estava sem fôlego.

Talvez ele não fosse páreo para alguém assim...

"Então, que tal isso?" A Gunblade veio para ele pelo lado. Sora se esquivou por um fio de cabelo, quase derrubado pela velocidade do homem. Seu sorriso invencível fez Sora sentir como se estivesse brincando com ele.

"Não estou acabado ainda!"

Desta vez, a Gunblade choveu golpes vindos de cima. _Clang! Clang!_ Sora podia sentir o impacto direto da Keyblade, até seus ossos.

Gemendo, ele saltou para trás, esquivando-se novamente e então correu para atacar. “Hyaaaah!”

Ele atacou para cima, por baixo, e ele definitivamente fez contato. Mas…

"Você realmente não deesiste, hein?"

Um golpe desceu forte na cabeça de Sora, jogando-o para trás, e então ele não teve certeza do que aconteceu. Mas pareceu que foi jogado no ar por um longo tempo, e ele podia ver o céu noturno vagando pacificamente acima.

Ele caiu de costas e sua cabeça encontrou os paralelepípedos com um baque. Tudo escureceu.

“Uau...” O homem colocou sua Gunblade no ombro. Atrás dele, ouviu alguém aplaudindo.

"Tivemos sorte em encontrá-lo aqui, hein, Leon?"

Ele se virou e uma garota de cabelo preto estava lá. Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu. Com a shuriken gigante amarrada às costas, ela parecia uma lutadora também. “Cid me contou”, ele disse.

"Hmm."

Ela correu até Sora e se ajoelhou para tocar suavemente sua cabeça. Para alguém que perdeu uma luta, o garoto parecia bem confortável, seus olhos fechados como se ele estivesse apenas cochilando. "Parece que ele não está muito ferido."

“Claro que não. Eu peguei leve com ele. ” Leon guardou a Gunblade e pegou Sora para carregá-lo sobre o ombro.

*

Sua cabeça estava girando. E doía um pouco também. _Huh, o que aconteceu...?_

“Vamos, seu vagabundo preguiçoso. Acorde."

Era a voz de Kairi. Sora recuperou a consciência e Kairi estava olhando para o rosto dele, parecendo preocupada.

_Finalmente…!_

"Você está bem?"

"Eu acho..." Ele se sentou lentamente, tentando se concentrar em Kairi. Ele estava sonhando?

“Aquelas criaturas que te atacaram estão atrás da Keyblade. Mas é o seu coração que eles realmente querem, porque você empunha a Keyblade. ”

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja bem, Kairi..." Sora suspirou de alívio. Agora eles só tinham que encontrar Riku...

“Kairi? Quem é essa? Eu sou o grande ninja Yuffie! ”

"Hã?"

Sora olhou mais de perto para a garota na frente dele. Seu cabelo era parecido com o de Kairi, exceto que não era da mesma cor e seu rosto também era diferente.

Yuffie se virou para o homem parado atrás dela. "Acho que você pode ter exagerado, Squall."

"É Leon."

Foi o homem com quem Sora lutou na praça. Ele enrijeceu. “Você é...”

“Não somos caras maus. Dê uma olhada ”, disse Leon, tranquilizando-o.

"Onde…"

Parecia que eles estavam em um quarto do hotel que ele tinha visto no Segundo Distrito. A cama em que Sora tinha acabado de acordar era boa e macia, e ao lado dele havia uma toalha úmida e fria que eles deveriam ter usado para colocar gelo em sua cabeça. A Keyblade estava encostada na parede.

“Tivemos que tirar a Keyblade de você para nos livrar dessas criaturas”, disse Yuffie. “Acontece que é assim que elas estavam rastreando você.”

“Era a única maneira de esconder seu coração deles”, Leon continuou.

Esconder seu coração...? Sora olhou para ele.

“Uma vez que você perdeu a consciência, eles perderam a trilha do seu coração. Mas não vai funcionar por muito tempo. Ainda é difícil de acreditar... que você, de todas as pessoas, é o escolhido. ” Leon pegou a Keyblade e girou-a no ar. Ela brilhou e desapareceu da mão de Leon, então reapareceu na de Sora. "Bem, suponho que os pobres comuns não podem escolher."

“Nada disso faz sentido!” Sora reclamou. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Leon e Yuffie se entreolharam.

*

De volta a outro quarto do hotel, Donald e Pateta ouviam Aerith, pacientes e sérios. Quando eles vieram procurar por Leon antes, não havia ninguém aqui, mas agora podiam ouvir as pessoas na sala ao lado também.

"Ok, vocês sabem que existem muitos outros mundos além desta cidade e seu castelo, certo?"

"Sim!" Pateta assentiu. "Mas eles deveriam ser um segredo."

“Isso mesmo - eles são secretos porque nunca estiveram conectados. Até agora." Aerith baixou os olhos tristemente. “Quando os Heartless vieram... tudo mudou.”

"Os Heartless?" indagou Donald.

“Talvez você não tenha visto nenhum ainda. Criaturas escuras e sombrias... Esses são os Heartless" Ela ficou inquieta.

“Eles parecem fantasmas?!”

"Sim. Eles são como fantasmas que vivem na escuridão” Andando lentamente, ela parou em frente à janela e olhou para as luzes da cidade. “A escuridão no coração das pessoas - é isso que os atrai. E há escuridão dentro de cada coração... "

" Bem, não o nosso! " disse Donald, pondo-se de pé.

Aerith balançou a cabeça. “Mesmo um pouco de medo é suficiente para levar um coração às trevas. As vezes." Ela parecia ter se lembrado de algo doloroso - então ela sorriu, como se para sacudir sua própria escuridão. "Você já ouviu falar de um homem chamado Ansem?"

"Ansem...?" Pateta inclinou a cabeça e trocou olhares com Donald. Nenhum deles tinha ouvido um nome assim.

“Ele estava estudando os Heartless. Ele registrou todas as suas descobertas em um relatório muito detalhado. ”

"Gawrsh, er, podemos ver?" Pateta estendeu a mão, mas Aerith balançou a cabeça.

“As páginas estão espalhadas por toda parte.”

“Espalhadas?” disse Donald.

“Em muitos mundos.” Aerith se sentou na cama novamente.

"Então essas coisas Heartless vieram... Então os mundos foram conectados... E as estrelas começaram a se apagar... E há um relatório sobre os Heartless... E o rei foi embora...", Donald pensou em voz alta. "Então…?"

Pateta bateu com o punho na outra palma. "Oh, então talvez o rei foi...!"

“Encontrar o relatório. Sim, era o que eu estava pensando também ”, disse Aerith.

"Temos que encontrá-lo, rápido!" Pateta deu um tapinha nas costas de Donald como se eles tivessem que se apressar imediatamente.

Donald se levantou rápido com os braços cruzados. “Mas não precisamos dessa chave primeiro?” ele perguntou a Aerith.

"Está certo. A Keyblade. ” Aerith olhou para o quarto vizinho.

*

"Então... esta é a chave?" Sora ergueu a Keyblade, olhando para ela.

"Exatamente!" Yuffie assentiu.

“Os Heartless têm muito medo da Keyblade”, disse Leon. "É por isso que eles continuarão vindo atrás de você, não importa o que aconteça."

"Bem, eu não pedi por isso", protestou Sora.

“A Keyblade escolhe seu mestre. E escolheu você! ” Yuffie cutucou a Keyblade.

Leon deu a eles um sorriso cínico. "Então, azar."

“Azar? Vamos... quero dizer, como tudo isso aconteceu? Eu me lembro de estar no meu quarto... ” Então Sora engasgou e se levantou, olhando para eles freneticamente. "Espere um minuto! O que aconteceu com minha casa? Minha ilha? Riku! Kairi! ” Leon apenas balançou a cabeça. "Mas…!"

"Acalme-se. Ainda há mais para explicar. ” Leon o acalmou com um olhar.

De alguma forma, sentindo que precisava ouvir Leon, Sora se sentou novamente. Mas seu coração ainda estava acelerado.

_Kairi, Riku... Nossa ilha..._

O que poderia ter acontecido com eles?

"Você viu uma grande porta aberta?" Leon perguntou.

"…Sim eu vi."

Aquela grande porta branca, e então... Mas deve ter havido uma porta antes disso.

“Cada mundo tem um buraco de fechadura, o Keyhole. E cada Keyhole está conectado ao coração desse mundo. ”

“O coração de um mundo...?”

“Ninguém sabe como é o coração de um mundo ainda. Mas os Heartless vêm em busca dos Keyholes ” Leon empurrou o cabelo para trás e olhou para a sala ao lado.

“Os Heartless entram pelo Keyhole e fazem algo com o núcleo do mundo,” disse Yuffie, olhando de perto para Sora e cutucando a Keyblade.

“E então o que acontece?” Sora perguntou.

“Escuridão sai do Keyhole. E então o mundo desaparece. ”

"O quê?!" Sora deu um pulo novamente, olhando para os outros dois. Aquela grande porta. E a escuridão que emanou dela. A ilha em colapso... "Como no nosso mundo?"

"Isso mesmo", disse Leon gravemente. “É por isso que você precisa trancar as Keyholes.”

Sora balançou a cabeça fracamente. “Mas eu tenho que encontrar Kairi e Riku...”

“Os mundos que são destruídos são espalhados por outros mundos,” Yuffie disse a ele gentilmente. “Então, enquanto você estiver visitando outros mundos, talvez você encontre seus amigos.”

Com isso Sora ergueu os olhos.

"Talvez. Ainda há muito que não sabemos ”, disse Leon.

“Ok... então eu tenho que bloquear esses mundos, certo? Mas como faço para... ” Sora parou. Eles sentiram uma presença estranha.

"Leon!" Yuffie apontou para o canto. Uma sombra apareceu lá - um Heartless.

"Yuffie, vá!" Leon gritou. Ela pegou a shuriken das costas e correu para o quarto vizinho. Sora ficou ali perplexo. "Vamos, Sora!"

"Mas-!"

“Os Heartless te farejaram. A escuridão em seu coração... no coração do portador da Keyblade! ”

"Escuridão-?"

“Sora, fique comigo!”

Um após o outro, Leon destruiu os Heartless que vieram atrás de Sora. Mas Sora não estava se movendo - ele não podia.

A Keyblade brilhava em sua mão.

Os mundos estavam desaparecendo. Os mundos já tinham desaparecido - como Destiny Island.

E seus amigos se foram. Kairi e Riku.

 _Eu tenho que fazer isso_ , ele pensou.

“SORA!”

"Certo!" Finalmente ele se levantou, segurando com força a Keyblade.

"Pegue isso!" Leon balançou sua Gunblade e mandou os Heartless voando. A janela quebrou e Leon simplesmente saltou para fora. Sora o seguiu e pousou atrás dele. O beco atrás do hotel estava fervilhando de Heartless. Não importa quantos eles derrotassem, mais apareciam.

“Não se preocupe com os pequenos peixes”, disse Leon. “Temos que encontrar o líder! Vamos lá!" Ele correu com Sora em seus calcanhares.

*

"Então, é assim que é..."

“Parece que realmente precisamos daquela chave”, disse Donald, e então houve uma comoção na sala ao lado.

A porta se abriu e uma garota de cabelo preto entrou correndo. "Aerith!"

“… Yuffie?!” Aerith se levantou da cama.

“Os Heartless estão aqui! Não é mais seguro aqui! ” Yuffie gritou, atacando os Heartless que estavam vindo da outra sala.

"Gawrsh, esses são os caras Heartless?" disse Pateta, agachando-se atrás de seu escudo.

"Isso mesmo!" Yuffie respondeu.

"Vamos pegá-los, Pateta!" Donald preparou sua varinha, e então -

"Cuidado!"

Heartless voaram para dentro da sala e se chocou contra Donald e o Pateta.

“Wak?!” Golpeados para trás, eles se chocaram contra a janela e saíram para o ar.

“Gawawawawawawaaaaaaak!”

“A-hyooooooooohooohooohooooo !!”

Seus uivos ecoaram pela cidade.

Ouvindo alguns gritos estranhos de cima, Sora olhou para cima, mas apenas um momento tarde demais.

"Waaak!"

"Ahweee!"

“Uf…”

Donald pousou com a cauda em cima de Sora, e Pateta caiu de cabeça em cima deles.

“O que acabou de acontecer...,” Sora murmurou, ainda segurando a Keyblade, mesmo esmagado.

Duas vozes exclamaram em cima dele, "A chave!"

E então algo estranho aconteceu no Segundo Distrito.

"O- o que está acontecendo?!"

Os três se levantaram quase todos de uma vez e prepararam suas armas - Sora com sua Keyblade, Donald com sua varinha e Pateta com seu escudo. Com um estrondo estrondoso, paredes de pedra se ergueram do chão, prendendo-os na praça do Segundo Distrito.

E então Heartless após Heartless se levantou e foi direto para eles.

"Lá vem eles!" Sora gritou.

Eles não tinham escolha a não ser lutar.

“Deixe-me lidar com eles! _Fire!_ "

“Aqui vai!”

As chamas explodiram da varinha de Donald e Pateta avançou contra os Heartless.

Para não ficar atrás, Sora saltou em um enxame de Heartless. Havia mais do que alguns, mas ele tinha certeza de que três poderiam lidar com isso.

"Ei, nada mal!" ele chamou.

"Bem, eu sou o mago real, sabe!" Donald atirou de volta.

“Aí vem um pouco mais!” Pateta disse a eles.

Sora bateu em um Heartless e Donald terminou com magia. Pateta atacou outro e jogou-o no caminho da Keyblade. Eles lutaram perfeitamente juntos, quase como se tivessem sido companheiros o tempo todo.

Quando os Heartless foram todos derrotados, o trio finalmente conseguiu se olhar pela primeira vez, e eles sorriram.

Mas no momento seguinte, um enorme feixe de metal caiu retinindo do céu.

“Waaaak?!” Donald saltou para a frente e para trás, tentando evitar ser achatado.

As peças de metal ricochetearam no chão e se amontoaram no centro do quadrado na forma de uma enorme armadura.

"Gawrsh, isso também é um Heartless?!" Pateta disse, encolhendo-se atrás de seu escudo.

Sora acenou com a cabeça. “Aposto que este é o líder!”

Um capacete pousou em cima da armadura. Sora, Donald e Pateta foram confrontados com um Heartless gigante - a Guard Armor.

"V... você acha que podemos vencê-lo...?"

“... Se todos nós lutarmos juntos, ficaremos bem.” Sora apoiou a Keyblade em seu ombro para olhar para Donald e Pateta.

“Mas nunca lutamos juntos antes...”, disse Pateta.

"Nós ficaremos bem! Eu sou Sora! " Ele deu a eles um sorriso torto.

"Pato Donald aqui."

"Uh, eu sou Pateta!"

Eles se apresentaram bem a tempo antes que a Guard Armor viesse correndo contra eles.

"Aqui vamos nós!"

Os três correram para baixo. Primeiro, Sora saltou e atacou a maior parte do corpo, mas a Guard Armor não pareceu levar o golpe.

“Quack!” As partes começaram a se mover por conta própria e um pé pisou em Donald.

"Gawrsh, você está bem?" Pateta correu para ajudá-lo. Nesse ínterim, Sora estava se esquivando do outro pé que veio atrás dele.

“Ai, ai, ai, ai! Por que você! _Fire!_ " Donald acertou a mão direita com sua varinha mágica, mas isso também não causou muito dano. O torso e os dois pés, pisoteando com mentes próprias, vieram atrás deles.

“Não adianta nada!” Com o pé esquerdo perseguindo-o, Pateta ergueu o escudo e correu para um canto da praça.

"Tome isso! E isso!" Donald continuou a atirar magia com o pé direito e finalmente pareceu enfraquecer. Sora correu e o atacou, atacando com um grande estrondo.

"Deixe comigo! Se vamos vencer essa coisa, temos que agrupar uma parte de cada vez! " ele gritou, atacando o pé direito.

Pateta saiu correndo de seu canto. “Wahoooo!”

" _Fire!_ "

O escudo de Pateta desferiu um golpe forte e uma rajada da magia de Donald explodiu em seu alvo.

"Aqui vamos nós!" Quando Sora deu uma pancada, o pé direito se partiu. “Agora o pé esquerdo!”

Eles concentraram seus ataques novamente como ele disse, e desta vez facilmente incapacitaram o pé esquerdo.

“Uau! Isso foi muito bom! ” Pateta gritou e, desta vez, acertou a mão direita da Guard Armor. Estava girando, o que tornava difícil de acertar, mas os três juntos o quebraram, e depois a mão esquerda também.

“Agora é só o torso!”

Donald atacou o torso com uma enxurrada de magia e Pateta saltou para acertá-lo com o escudo. Nesse ponto, tudo o que eles podiam fazer era desgastar a força da Guard Armor.

"Tome isso!"

Sora deu um salto voador e atingiu o torso, e a Guard Armor caiu como uma marionete com as cordas cortadas.

"É isso…?"

“Quack, quack, quack!” Donald continuou atacando a Guard Armor imóvel. E então... Um grande coração flutuou para fora do torso.

"Hã…"

Enquanto os três observavam, a Guard Armor se dissolveu em pequenas faíscas de luz e desapareceu.

"Tudo certo! Nós ganhamos!" Sora pulou em Donald e o abraçou.

“Wak?!”

"Conseguimos!" gritou Pateta e fez a mesma coisa.

Esmagado entre eles, Donald deixou escapar um ruído estranho. "Waaaak!"

"Nada mal, Sora."

Sora ergueu os olhos para ver Leon parado no topo da parede.

"Bem, eu não venci, você sabe." Sora sorriu, falando sobre a cabeça de Donald.

“Está certo! Ele tinha o mágico real Pato Donald para...” Pateta o silenciou para não se intrometer.

"Então vocês já se conheceram?" perguntou Leon.

"Conheceram…? Bem, nós sabemos os nomes uns dos outros... ” Sora respondeu.

"Eu vejo." Leon saltou da parede. "Eles estão procurando por você."

"…Por mim?"

“Pelo usuário da Keyblade.”

Sora se voltou inquieto para Donald e Pateta.

"Ei, por que você não vem com a gente?" Pateta disse, dando um passo em direção a Sora. “Podemos ir para outros mundos em nossa nave.”

“Outros mundos...”

“Estamos procurando pelo rei”, explicou Pateta. "Eu me pergunto se eu poderia encontrar Riku e Kairi..."

"Claro!" disse Donald.

Sora olhou para Leon, esperando por algum tipo de conselho.

“Sora, vá com eles. Especialmente se você quiser encontrar seus amigos. ”

"Sim, eu acho…"

Ele realmente poderia encontrar Kairi e Riku?

E ele lutou tão bem ao lado desses dois, mas ele poderia continuar a fazer isso? De qualquer forma, tratava-se apenas da Keyblade...

 _Espere, não_. Sora se lembrou. Ele já havia tomado a decisão de que isso era algo que ele tinha que fazer.

_Mas... posso realmente fazer alguma coisa?_

“Sora...” Donald deu a ele um olhar sério. “Você não pode vir assim.”

"Hã? Por que não?!"

Foi Pateta quem protestou primeiro. Sora continuou olhando para Donald com tristeza.

“Sem carranca, sem cara triste. OK?" Donald fez uma cara triste e enrugou a testa, franzindo as sobrancelhas de propósito.

"Oh sim, isso mesmo. Apenas sorrisos podem vir a bordo da Gummi Ship. ” Pateta trouxe seu rosto para mais perto de Sora e franziu o rosto em um sorriso idiota. "Você tem que parecer engraçado, como nós!"

“Nossa nave funciona com rostos felizes!” Donald disse com um sorriso radiante.

Ainda baixando a cabeça, Sora pensou um pouco, e...

"Ngeeeee!" Ele fez seus olhos saltarem e sorriu o mais que pôde.

Donald e Pateta caíram na gargalhada. "Sim, assim, Sora!"

“Mas aquela cara... é muito engraçada...” Pateta rolava no chão de tanto rir.

"Sério..." Até Leon esboçou um sorriso irônico.

"OK. Eu vou com vocês, ”Sora disse com um sorriso verdadeiro. "Eu vou encontrá-los."

“Então, vamos fazer isso certo. Pato Donald!" Ele estendeu a mão.

“O nome é Pateta!” Ele colocou a mão em cima da de Donald.

"E eu sou Sora!" Finalmente Sora fez o mesmo, colocando sua mão sobre a deles.

"Um por todos e todos por um!" A voz de Pateta soou.

Sem Heartless no momento, Traverse Town se sentiu um pouco mais quieta, mas amigável.

“Então, se houver algum problema, basta voltar aqui,” Leon disse a Sora e aos outros, uma vez que se prepararam para partir.

"Entendi!" Sora respondeu, sorrindo.

"E podemos ouvir sobre o rei!" disse Donald.

Aerith assentiu. “Além disso, ainda não encontramos a porta em Traverse Town. Enquanto a porta permanecer destrancada, os Heartless provavelmente continuarão chegando. ”

“Mesmo que o façam, não há nada com que se preocupar com Yuffie no trabalho!” Yuffie sorriu.

“Faremos o possível para encontrar a porta antes de você voltar”, disse Leon. Sora acenou com a cabeça.

Aerith deu um passo à frente, parecendo um pouco preocupada. "Tenha cuidado, Sora."

"Eu ficarei bem. Eu tenho Donald e Pateta comigo agora! "

"Sim! Deixe isso conosco! ” Donald bateu no peito, fazendo Aerith sorrir.

"Que bom que você fez alguns amigos."

"Sim!"

"Vamos, Sora!" disse Pateta, e Sora foi em direção ao portão.

"Não baixe a guarda", disse Leon atrás dele. "Agarre-se a seu coração." Sora acenou com a Keyblade sobre a cabeça em resposta.

*

Um espaço misterioso se abriu do lado de fora do portão, e uma pequena nave estranha estava lá para recebê-los, não exatamente uma aeronave e não exatamente um submarino.

“Este é a nossa Gummi Ship. Vamos, vamos indo! " Donald aparentemente preferiu se apressar, mas, naquele momento, o Grilo saiu do bolso.

"Você não está esquecendo de alguém?"

“Ack!” Assustado por Grilo, Sora caiu de costas.

“Meu nome é Grilo Falante. Eu vou com vocês também. "

“Nossa, você me surpreendeu! Eu sou Sora. Prazer em conhecê-lo." Sora se levantou e estendeu a mão, e Grilo segurou a ponta do dedo para apertar.

“Da mesma forma, com certeza! Vou ficar na nave para cuidar das coisas. Então, todos estão prontos? ”

"Pronto! Temos muitos itens, lanches e acessórios também. ” Pateta bateu no peito.

"Bem, então vamos embora! Deve haver algumas grandes aventuras vindo em sua direção. Estarei aqui para ajudá-lo em sua jornada. ”

"Obrigado, Grilo."

Grilo tirou educadamente o chapéu, fez uma reverência e pulou no bolso de Sora desta vez.

“Ok, aqui vamos nós. Vamos nos apressar e encontrar o rei... ” Donald dirigiu-se ao navio.

"E eu vou encontrar Kairi e Riku!" disse Sora, seguindo-o.

Pateta veio atrás deles. “E temos que trancar os Keyholes também!” Então, juntos, eles decolaram para o Outro Céu, para mundos desconhecidos.


	4. Capítulo 3 – País das Maravilhas - Primeira Princesa

A GUMMI SHIP FOI LANÇADA ATRAVÉS DO OUTRO CÉU.

"Então, como essa coisa se move?" perguntou Sora.

“Bem, isso— wak! Não posso falar muito agora! " Donald respondeu, segurando o manche, e a nave inclinou-se a quarenta e cinco graus.

Quando Sora olhou além dele para a expansão do Outro Céu, ele pôde ver grandes rochas como meteoroides e formas estranhas flutuando ao redor. Parecia que a pilotagem exigiria alguma concentração.

“Deixe-me pilotar a nave!”

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Hmph." Sora se afastou da cabine e se jogou em um canto da pequena nave. Donald bem que poderia deixá-lo experimentar um pouco.

Pateta o viu mal-humorado e foi se sentar ao lado dele. “Ei, Sora...”

"Vamos lá, você não acha que eu poderia fazer isso um pouco? Donald é tão mau! "

“Bem, você sabe, eu já tentei antes, e não é tão fácil, pilotar a Gummi Ship.”

"Mesmo?" Assim que Sora disse isso, a Gummi Ship fez uma grande curva, e ele quase caiu. “Aposto que eu seria melhor nisso...”

Com toda a atenção no manche em suas mãos, Donald não parecia ouvi-los. "Talvez ele me deixe tentar em breve?"

Grilo pulou do bolso de Sora. “Dizem que esta Gummi Ship funciona com algum poder misterioso.”

"Isso mesmo", disse Pateta. “É por isso que pode ir entre mundos diferentes.”

“Hmm...” Sora olhou ao redor da cabine. Havia muito espaço para eles se moverem, mas tinha a sensação de qualquer outro veículo.

“O material usado para fazer esta nave é muito especial”, disse Grilo.

"Especial? O que é?"

“É feito de um material específico chamado blocos Gummi. E este material— ”

_“Quack! ”_

Grilo, explicando com suas anotações em uma das mãos, foi interrompido pelo grito de Donald.

“Há algo adiante!”

Sora e Pateta entraram correndo na cabine.

“É assim que um mundo se parece de fora?” disse Sora, fascinado. Ele nunca tinha visto nada parecido antes. O mundo flutuando lá no Outro Céu estava coberto por um padrão de coração, e havia arcos verdes e um castelo. Um lugar que ele nunca tinha estado antes - nem mesmo sonhado. Ele não queria nada mais do que pousar ali.

"Sim", disse Donald. “Os mundos são todos assim, flutuando aqui e ali no Outro Céu."

"Uau." Os olhos de Sora brilharam de admiração.

Pateta e Donald trocaram olhares, e a Gummi Ship mergulhou para pousar.

A Gummi Ship pousou no meio de uma névoa estranhamente colorida. Eles não podiam ver muito à frente deles.

"Ok, vamos lá!"

Sora, Donald e Pateta acenaram para Grilo, que ficou para vigiar a nave, olhou ao redor e finalmente desembarcaram.

E-

"Uau!"

Não havia chão. Os três deslizaram suavemente para baixo e para baixo em um buraco profundo.

"É como se estivéssemos voando..." Um vento forte vindo de baixo atingiu Sora no rosto.

"Ei, vejam isso!" Pateta acenou com os braços como se estivesse nadando, depois apoiou a cabeça nos cotovelos em uma pose de cochilo.

Então Sora e Donald pousaram levemente em pé, e Pateta caiu espetacularmente no chão.

"Owww..." Pateta cambaleou, esfregando o lado do corpo. Até a Gummi Ship flutuou ao lado deles.

"Uau!"

"Puxa, isso com certeza foi uma surpresa." Grilo colocou a cabeça para fora. E então, bem na frente deles, um coelho branco passou correndo.

“Oh, meu pelo e meus bigodes! Estou atrasado, estou atrasado, estou atrasado! Oh, querido, oh, querido, oh, querido - estou aqui, deveria estar lá. Estou atrasado, estou atrasado, estou atrasado! A rainha - ela cortará minha cabeça com certeza!"

O coelho branco desapareceu por um corredor e virando uma esquina com seus óculos e seu relógio gigante.

"Por que ele está com tanta pressa?" Sora se perguntou, olhando para ele.

"Bem, vamos descobrir!" disse Donald "A nave é toda sua, Grilo!" O trio correu atrás do coelho e finalmente parou.

"Uma porta!"

Parecia que eles deveriam conseguir passar por ela.

"Bem, não há Keyhole", disse Pateta. "Mas parece que aquele coelho branco passou por aqui."

Ele abriu a porta e, além dela, eles puderam ver outra porta pela qual o coelho branco estava apenas correndo. "Vamos lá!"

Eles passaram por aquela porta e depois por outra... E então entraram em uma grande sala.

Tinha uma lareira e um relógio, como a sala de estar de alguém, mas um pouco apagada - havia uma torneira gigante.

"Ei, lá vai ele!"

Pateta apontou para o coelho branco, que encolheu para uma fração de seu tamanho, então abriu uma portinha e saiu correndo.

“Ele encolheu?!” Sora correu para a porta e se agachou. A porta era definitivamente muito pequena para ele passar. "Como ele ficou tão pequeno?"

Enquanto ele olhava atentamente para a pequena porta, a maçaneta se moveu sonolenta e falou. "Não, você é simplesmente muito grande."

“Ele fala!” Gritou Donald.

A maçaneta parecia aborrecida e deu um grande bocejo. “Você devia falar tão alto? Vocês me acordaram."

Pateta se aproximou e disse alegremente: "Bom dia!"

"Diga, você viu uma menina e um menino da mesma idade que eu?"

"Ou o rei!"

“Ou um keyhole, talvez...”

Os três explodiram com perguntas, mas a maçaneta apenas bocejou novamente. "Bem, não me perguntem tudo de uma vez. Eu vi uma garota. A rainha deve saber mais. ”

“Tem que ser Kairi!” Sora exclamou.

As pálpebras da maçaneta caíram. "Boa noite! Eu preciso dormir um pouco mais. ”

"Aguente! Onde encontramos aquela garota e a rainha? "

"Ora, não me pergunte."

A maçaneta quase já havia cochilado. Sora se inclinou mais perto. "Espere - o que temos que fazer para ficar pequenos?"

"Por que você não experimenta a garrafa... ali?"

Os três se viraram para olhar e, de fato, sobre a mesa havia duas garrafinhas, uma com etiqueta vermelha e outra com etiqueta azul.

"Devíamos beber isso?" Sora perguntou, mas a maçaneta estava dormindo "Ele disse algo sobre uma rainha, certo?"

"Mas, Sora, estamos procurando pelo rei." Donald e Pateta olharam para Sora, um pouco ansiosos.

"Mas... ele disse que havia uma garota..."

“Gawrsh, acho que sim, mas...” Pateta cruzou os braços, pensando.

"Além disso, não é suspeito como aquele coelho branco estava com tanta pressa?"

"Puxa, foi um pouco estranho."

“E temos que procurar o keyhole”, disse Donald, pegando a garrafa com o rótulo vermelho. "Ei, isso diz algo."

Pateta olhou mais de perto para o rótulo. Havia uma foto de uma pequena árvore crescendo em uma árvore maior. E na etiqueta azul, havia uma grande árvore encolhendo em uma árvore menor.

"Então, se bebermos o vermelho, ficaremos maiores, e se bebermos o azul, ficaremos menores?" disse Sora.

"Está tudo bem para beber, certo?" Pateta olhou inquieto para as garrafas.

“A maçaneta disse para beber. Portanto, deve estar bem” Sora pegou o azul e o levou aos lábios.

"Uau- Sora!" Pateta ganiu e, diante de seus olhos, Sora encolheu.

"Tudo certo. Nossa vez!" Donald bebeu também e também encolheu. Ainda parecendo um pouco preocupado, Pateta finalmente fez o mesmo.

"Bem, parece que tudo está em ordem."

"Só que somos minúsculos..."

Eles olharam um para o outro, certificando-se de que tudo estava inteiro. A mesa agora tinha o tamanho de uma casa e a cadeira ao lado parecia uma árvore muito estranha. Só que a porta com a maçaneta falante era do tamanho certo para eles agora.

"Vamos lá!"

Assim que Sora começou a correr em direção à porta, eles ouviram um barulho estranho - e Heartless apareceram.

"O qu-hoooey!" Pateta saltou para trás. Eles eram diferentes dos Heartless que eles enfrentaram em Traverse Town - alguns pareciam dragões flutuando no ar, alguns eram atarracados e redondos. Mas o que eles tinham em comum era que não tinham rosto. Apenas dois olhinhos brilhantes.

“Eles também estão aqui!” Donald lançou magia neles e a batalha começou. E assim como em Traverse Town, quantos mais eles derrotaram, mais continuaram aparecendo.

“É melhor nos movermos!” Donald gritou, rechaçando-os. “Eles não têm fim!”

“Eu me pergunto se há um grande Heartless por aqui também...”, disse Pateta.

“Vamos lá!” Sora o empurrou e foi até a maçaneta novamente. "Ei, deixe-nos passar!"

Ele bateu e até tentou chutar, mas a maçaneta da porta não acordava.

"O que nós fazemos…?"

“Sora! Há um túnel aqui! ” Donald havia encontrado a saída - um buraco na parede. Eles se dirigiram para lá.

Através do túnel, havia um jardim cheio de vegetação. Os arbustos foram cuidadosamente aparados em arcos folhosos em forma de coração.

"Gawrsh... meio que se parecem com os jardins do nosso castelo!"

“Wak! Os jardins do Disney Castle são definitivamente mais impressionantes! ”

Brincando, Donald e Pateta passaram por baixo de um arco. Sora mal os ouviu enquanto se virava para frente e para trás, olhando ao redor. Ele nunca tinha visto nada assim antes.

Este era o País das Maravilhas - um lugar misterioso governado pela Rainha de Copas. E eles estavam no enorme pátio da rainha.

"Ei, olhem!" Pateta apontou para um estrado, sobre o qual uma mulher rotunda estava sentada com um ar de autoridade inflada - a rainha.

Alguns soldados de baralho segurando lanças em forma do naipe de espadas estavam bloqueando o caminho para o próximo arco. "Ah, deixe-nos passar", disse Donald, mas eles nem olharam para ele.

O coelho branco correu até uma plataforma ao lado da rainha e tocou uma corneta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Donald se perguntou, observando a cena se desenrolar.

“O tribunal está em sessão agora!” gritou o coelho branco.

“Estou em julgamento? Mas por que?" disse uma garota loira, que estava no topo de uma escada em frente ao estrado. Ela usava um vestido azul claro com um avental branco por cima, e seus ombros estavam tensos de raiva.

"Um julgamento?" disse Pateta.

“O que é um julgamento?” perguntou Sora. Ele nunca tinha ouvido essa palavra em Destiny Islands.

"Bem, é como uma reunião para decidir se punir alguém por um crime."

"Então aquela garota fez algo errado?"

“Talvez descubramos...”

Sora decidiu que ele teria que ver.

"Sua Majestade, a Rainha de Copas, presidindo!" o coelho branco anunciou.

A rainha pigarreou ruidosamente. “Essa garota é a culpada. Não há dúvidas sobre isso. E a razão é - porque eu digo, é por isso! "

“Isso é totalmente injusto!” a garota exclamou.

"Bem, Alice, você tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?" perguntou o coelho branco.

"Claro! Não fiz absolutamente nada errado! ” Alice olhou de volta para o estrado. "Você pode ser a rainha, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de ser tão cruel! "

Ouvindo seu discurso direto, o coelho branco abaixou a cabeça com medo, antecipando um ataque da rainha.

"Silêncio! Você ousa me desafiar?! ” A rainha agarrou o leque que segurava e saltou de pé. “O tribunal considera a ré culpada da acusação!”

Parecia que se tratava de um tipo de provação terrível, em que uma única palavra da rainha decidia o veredicto e tudo mais.

“Ei, devemos ajudá-la,” Sora disse, segurando a Keyblade.

"Sim, mas, uh... Isso seria uma confusão", disse Pateta.

"Intromissão!" Donald o corrigiu com um salto.

"Oh sim! Porque não devemos nos envolver com coisas de outros mundos... ”

A voz estrondosa da rainha interrompeu a conversa abafada. “Pelos crimes de agressão e tentativa de roubo do meu coração...! ”

"Roubo do coração dela?" disse Sora.

"Isso deve significar Heartless!" disse Donald. Os três concordaram. Se houvesse Heartless envolvidos, eles não podiam ficar de fora.

"Cortem-lhe a cabeça!" a rainha berrou.

"Não, não! Oh, por favor!"

Por ordem da rainha, os soldados de baralho começaram a se aproximar de Alice - mas Sora, Donald e Pateta chegaram primeiro. "Espere aí!"

A rainha fez uma careta para os três que correram para a clareira. "Quem são vocês? Como ousam interferir na minha corte! "

“Com licença,” Sora se dirigiu à rainha em voz alta. “Mas sabemos quem é o verdadeiro culpado!”

"Isso não faz sentido. Vocês têm alguma prova? ”

“Umm…”

Eles podiam saber que Alice era inocente, mas não tinham nenhuma prova.

Havia apenas o fato de que apenas os Heartless tentariam roubar corações. “Se você não tem nenhuma prova, o veredicto é culpada!”

“Então vamos encontrar algumas!” disse Sora.

“A-hyuk! Sim!" Pateta concordou.

“Tragam-me evidências da inocência de Alice! Fracasse e corto todas as suas cabeças! ” a rainha declarou. "O tribunal está encerrado!"

Os soldados de baralho voltaram aos seus postos - depois que Alice foi colocada em uma cela de prisão, que mais parecia uma gaiola gigante.

Pateta falou com ela primeiro. "Você está bem? Encontraremos as evidências com certeza! ”

"O meu nome é Alice. Quem são vocês?"

"Eu sou Sora."

“Eu sou Pateta. E este é Donald. ”

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Prazer em conhecê-los." Então ela olhou para baixo, falando rapidamente. “Eu realmente gostaria que não tivéssemos nos conhecido em um momento como este... Lamento tê-los todos envolvidos neste julgamento estranho.”

"Por que você está sendo julgada?" Sora perguntou.

“Bem, é isso que eu gostaria de saber! No momento em que viu meu rosto, a Rainha de Copas decidiu que eu tinha feito algo errado. Mas eu nunca a vi antes! " Alice suspirou.

"Isso é terrível!" Donald bateu os pés. "Vamos apresentar queixa contra ela!"

"Como você chegou aqui?" perguntou Sora.

Ela teve que se concentrar um pouco e então falou hesitantemente, como se escolhesse suas palavras. "Hmm... Bem, eu realmente não me lembro. Eu estava sentado em uma campina, com as meninas mais velhas lendo para mim, e então encontrei um buraco misterioso no chão. ”

"Um buraco?"

“Deve ser o mesmo buraco em que caímos!” Disse Pateta, trocando olhares com Donald.

"Quando tentei olhar para dentro, simplesmente caí... e então acordei aqui."

Pateta inclinou a cabeça e murmurou: "Nossa, quase parece que ela veio de outro mundo..."

"Isso é engraçado", sussurrou Donald. “As pessoas geralmente não podem viajar entre os mundos.”

"Bem, porque não?"

Eles não teriam sido capazes de vir aqui sem a Gummi Ship. Como Alice poderia ter vindo de um mundo diferente, eles não tinham ideia. Talvez ela tivesse algum tipo de poder secreto, como Sora tinha a Keyblade.

“O que você quer dizer com outro mundo?” perguntou Alice.

"Err... Isso é particular."

“A ré ficará em silêncio!” gritou um dos soldados de baralho de guarda. O trio se aproximou da jaula para sussurrar para Alice.

"Não se preocupe. Encontraremos as evidências! ”

"Obrigada. Acredito que sim." Alice encolheu os ombros e finalmente sorriu.

"Sem enrolação! Vocês todos são desagradáveis! Vocês querem ser jogados na prisão também?! ” Os soldados de baralho os expulsaram. Os três correram para o abrigo de um arco em forma de coração para realizar uma reunião estratégica.

"Provas... Isso significa que teremos que levar um Heartless ao tribunal?"

“Mesmo que aparecêssemos com um Heartless, isso não provaria necessariamente nada...”

Enquanto Donald e Pateta discutiam, Sora cruzou os braços e pensou. "Bem, e quanto ao cheiro... ou marcas de garras... Isso não seria mais como uma evidência?"

"Você já viu algo assim por aí, Sora?" Pateta perguntou.

“Bem, não por aqui, mas...” Sora puxou sua própria manga e mostrou a eles. "Oh... está rasgada!"

“Um deles me pegou quando estávamos lutando um pouco antes. Então, se olharmos ao redor, aposto que podemos encontrar mais alguns rastros como este aqui neste mundo. ”

Pateta cheirou a manga de Sora. "Eles têm um cheiro estranho..."

“Talvez isso funcione como evidência!”

Os três se entreolharam e voltaram para o buraco ao lado do arco. Eles emergiram em uma floresta densa com lírios gigantes.

"Com certeza seria bom se houvesse algo por aqui...", disse Donald, olhando em volta, e então - "Waaaak!" ele gritou e pulou atrás de Sora.

"O quê, Donald?"

"A-A-A-Ali!" A mão trêmula de Donald apontou para a cabeça de um gato sem corpo flutuando no ar.

Pateta ganiu e se escondeu atrás de seu escudo e de Sora.

"Quem é você?!" gritou Sora.

A cabeça do gato oscilou de um lado para o outro e finalmente pousou no chão. "Quem, de fato?" O corpo roliço e listrado do gato apareceu, equilibrando-se na cabeça e rolando-a, como se fosse uma bola em um truque de circo. “Pobre Alice. Em breve perderá a cabeça e não será culpada de nada! "

A cabeça do gato flutuou para cima novamente e se prendeu corretamente em seu corpo. Ele sorriu para o trio de cima de um lírio.

“Ei, se você sabe quem é o culpado, diga-nos!” exigiu Sora.

“O Gato de Cheshire tem todas as respostas... mas nem sempre conta.”

"Malvado!" Donald gritou.

O Gato de Cheshire apenas sorriu. “A resposta, o culpado, o gato jaz na escuridão...” E então o gato desapareceu.

"Espere!" Sora exclamou. Se não pudessem encontrar nenhuma evidência, eles não seriam capazes de ajudar Alice.

A voz desencarnada do gato ecoou na floresta de lótus. “Eles já deixaram a floresta. Eu não vou te dizer de que maneira. Mas mesmo eu não sei se pode haver mais alguém que saiba... ”

"Devemos confiar nele...?" Donald perguntou, inquieto, e então o Gato de Cheshire apareceu novamente bem na frente dele.

“Confiar ou não confiar? Espero que você decida! ” Sorrindo, o gato desapareceu mais uma vez.

“Acho que deveríamos passar por essa floresta,” disse Sora.

"Você acredita no gato, Sora?" perguntou Pateta.

“Acho que temos que acreditar!”

Donald acenou com a cabeça para a determinação de Sora, então olhou em volta novamente. "Então... que caminho é através da floresta?"

"Hmm... vamos tentar este"

Eles começaram a entrar na floresta, mas Heartless apareceram para atacá-los. "Uau!"

“Gawrsh, essas coisas estão nos seguindo por toda parte...” Pateta respirou fundo e preparou o escudo. Ele ainda não gostava de lutar contra os Heartless, mas agora que estava se acostumando a lutar ao lado de outros dois, eles não o assustavam mais.

"Claro que eles estão! Aerith disse que eles seguiriam o portador da Keyblade, e esse é Sora! " disse Donald, atacando com sua magia.

"Gente... me desculpe," Sora disse a eles tristemente, mesmo enquanto exterminava um Heartless.

“Ah, não se sinta mal, Sora,” disse Pateta. “Nós servimos ao rei, e ele nos enviou para encontrar a chave, então vamos ficar com você. Não há nada com o que se desculpar! ”

O rosto de Sora caiu. "Mas…"

 _Então, se o rei não os tivesse enviado, esses dois não iriam a lugar nenhum comigo..._ Era um pensamento terrivelmente solitário. Eles estavam juntos há pouco tempo, mas era divertido estar perto - o temperamental Donald e o Pateta descontraído.

Claro, eles não se comparavam a Kairi e Riku...

"Augh!" Enquanto ele se perdia em pensamentos, um Heartless o cortou com suas garras, e Sora caiu para trás.

“Espere aí, Sora!” Pateta correu até ele e lhe deu uma poção de cura.

"Obrigado, Pateta."

“Não é uma boa ideia ficar viajando assim!” E o Pateta saiu correndo para ajudar Donald na luta. Sora se levantou também e correu para os Heartless.

Tendo finalmente derrotado todos os Heartless, os três desabaram no local.

"Uau... um pouco cansado agora." Pateta suspirou, olhando para uma grande flor de lótus acima de sua cabeça.

"Quack..." Donald caiu para trás como se tivesse gasto demais de sua magia. E então eles ouviram uma vozinha. "Obrigada."

"Hã?" Sora se sentou, olhando ao redor.

"Por aqui…"

"Quem é?" Donald perguntou gentilmente, e a flor de lótus acima deles balançou suavemente. "A flor?!"

"Está certo. Eu sou uma flor de lótus! " A flor se abriu lentamente.

“Uau…”

Uma doce fragrância encheu o ar. O pólen caiu em suas cabeças e, de alguma forma, isso os fez se sentir mais despertos.

“Não podíamos abrir com essas coisas por perto”, disse a flor.

“Essas coisas — você quer dizer o Heartl—” Pateta começou, então cobriu a boca com as duas mãos. Eles não podiam nem contar a ninguém sobre os Heartless. Isso seria intromissão.

"Essas coisas sombrias!" a flor explicou.

"Ei, você viu uma grande sombra?" Sora perguntou.

"Uma grande sombra...?" A flor pareceu pensar por um momento. "Bem, talvez... Ali..."

A flor apontou com sua pétala maior para um lírio não muito longe.

"Lá em cima?"

"Isso deve facilitar a escalada." Quando a flor disse isso, um caule de lótus se ergueu do chão e espalhou um lírio na altura certa para Sora e os outros pularem.

"Obrigado!"

“O prazer é nosso,” a flor respondeu e fechou novamente.

O trio saltou para o lírio e de lá para outro mais alto. E havia outro lírio acima deste, que parecia que eles mal conseguiam alcançá-lo.

"Uau, isso é alto!"

“Nós podemos alcançar!”

Havia mais lírios no topo, rodeados aqui e ali por arbustos. Eles procuraram por onde ir...

"Lá!" Donald apontou para um buraco na vegetação que parecia levar a outro lugar.

"Gawrsh, você acha que é seguro entrar...?" Pateta parecia um pouco apreensivo novamente.

“Não parecia que aquela flor iria mentir para nós”, disse Donald.

"Mas o Gato de Cheshire poderia ter..."

"Bem, vamos ver!" Sora os incitou, e todos eles se dirigiram para o buraco.

"Uau!"

Pelo buraco não havia chão. Eles caíram no ar e pousaram em outro lugar estranho.

"Estamos... em cima da torneira daquela sala engraçada?"

Assim como Donald disse, de alguma forma eles voltaram para a primeira sala onde as garrafas estavam. “Uau, certamente estamos!”

"Shucks, nós voltamos..." Os ombros de Pateta caíram.

"Aguentem!" Sora olhou para o armário, que parecia que eles poderiam alcançá-lo com um pulo. "Não tem algo ali?"

“Pegadas!” gritou Donald e saltou para o armário. "Veja isso! Grandes pegadas! Definitivamente de um Heartless! ”

Sora e Pateta pularam para se juntar a ele.

"Se retirarmos esta peça e a trouxermos de volta, teremos algumas evidências, hein?" disse Pateta, remexendo.

"Ora, olhe o que vocês encontraram", disse uma voz do nada. "Bom trabalho."

Quando os três se viraram para olhar, o Gato de Cheshire estava sentado na torneira, sorrindo.

“Agora podemos salvar Alice!” afirmou Sora.

O gato apenas sorriu e ficou de pé nas patas traseiras. “Não tenha tanta certeza! Ela pode ser inocente, mas e você? "

E o Gato de Cheshire deu uma cambalhota no ar.

"O que isso significa?" perguntou Pateta.

"Não vou contar", respondeu o gato, flutuando de brincadeira ao redor e depois desapareceu de novo.

"O que foi aquilo...?" Sora inclinou a cabeça enquanto Pateta voltava a puxar o pedaço do armário. “Bem, não há razão para confiar em nada do que ele diz! Isso nos permitirá ajudar Alice! "

Pateta finalmente o arrancou. "Temos procurado aqui e ali, mas ainda não vimos nenhum Keyhole, não é...?"

“Encontramos algumas evidências, mas ainda não vencemos os Heartless que estão tentando roubar corações... Uau.” Sora saltou para o chão.

Donald o seguiu. "Leon disse que haveria Heartless em torno dos Keyholes, certo?"

"Então isso significa... talvez tenhamos que lutar contra outro grande Heartless..." Pateta saltou, carregando o pedaço de madeira sobre o ombro.

“Eu não sei...,” disse Sora. “Mas vamos ajudar Alice!” Eles voltaram para a corte da rainha.

*

“Nós vamos te ajudar, eu prometo!” Sora disse a Alice, que ainda estava trancada na prisão em gaiola. A Rainha de Copas olhou para eles. "Obrigada…"

Uma cortina caiu sobre as barras e a gaiola foi levantada bem alto, fora de alcance.

“O tribunal está em sessão agora”, gritou o coelho branco. “Advogado, dê um passo à frente!”

Segurando a prancha com as pegadas, Sora subiu ao pódio da defesa. Donald e Pateta sentaram-se no júri. A Rainha de Copas estava inclinada para a frente do banco, já de mau humor.

“Agora, mostre as evidências que você encontrou!” Sora ofereceu a tábua. “Hmph… Isso é tudo? Comparado com o que reuni, é tão bom quanto lixo. Cartas! Tragam minha evidência! "

Ao comando da rainha, os soldados de baralho trouxeram uma grande caixa. Em seguida, eles colocaram a tábua do armário em outra caixa e giraram fora da vista de Sora. Ele não sabia dizer qual caixa era qual agora.

"Ei, o que você está fazendo?!" Sora gritou.

A teimosa Rainha de Copas estava surda a qualquer protesto. “Por que você não escolhe qual tem as evidências corretas! Eu vou decidir quem é o culpado com base nisso! "

“Depois que passamos por todo aquele trabalho de trazê-la?!”

“Não acabei de dizer que estou permitindo que você escolha? Você ousa fazer objeções às regras do meu tribunal?!”

“Tudo bem...” Desamparado, Sora parou na frente das caixas e esticou o pescoço, olhando para elas. Ele não tinha ideia de qual poderia ser.

“Aquele da direita, Sora!”

“De jeito nenhum, a esquerda! Definitivamente a esquerda! ”

“Tenho certeza de que é a direita!”

Pateta e Donald discutiram com o júri. Sora colocou a Keyblade na frente, fechou os olhos e tirou as mãos dela.

A Keyblade girou por um momento como se estivesse confusa e então caiu para a direita.

“É esta aqui!”

"Você tem certeza?" estalou a Rainha de Copas. “Sem segundas chances!”

"Sim, tenho certeza!" Sora pegou a Keyblade e olhou diretamente para ela.

“Agora veremos quem é o verdadeiro culpado.”

Um soldado de baralho abriu a caixa que Sora havia escolhido. Um Heartless saltou e desapareceu.

Mesmo a rainha não conseguiu esconder seu choque. “O que diabos foi isso?!”

“Aí está a sua evidência. Alice é inocente! ”

"Sim! Está certo!" Pateta e Donald aplaudiram o júri.

“Rrrrgh… Silêncio! Eu sou a lei aqui! ” a rainha berrou. “Artigo Vinte e Nove! Qualquer um que desafiar a rainha é culpado! "

Donald saltou para cima e para baixo. "Isso é loucura!"

“Pegue-os de uma vez!” A rainha ergueu seu leque em forma de coração e soldados de baralho avançaram contra Sora.

"Vocês ajudem Alice!" Sora gritou para Donald e Pateta e lançou-se para fora do banco do réu.

"Entendido!" Donald e Pateta correram para a torre que guardava a gaiola de Alice.

“Cartas! Se eles tocarem naquela torre, vocês perderão as cabeças! ” gritou a Rainha de Copas. Donald pulou na maçaneta na lateral da torre. “Não gira!”

“Vamos quebrar!”

Pateta e Donald trabalharam para quebrar a maçaneta enquanto Sora mantinha os soldados de baralho longe deles.

"Pronto, está quebrada!" Com a alça quebrada, a corrente do guincho afrouxou e a gaiola de Alice baixou novamente.

"Alice!" Sora correu em direção à gaiola e puxou a cortina... mas Alice não estava lá.

"Ela se foi! Alice?! ”

"Ela fugiu enquanto estávamos lutando...?" Pateta se perguntou.

"Ou talvez - ela foi sequestrada pelos Heartless!" gritou Sora.

A Rainha de Copas gritou para ele: “Seus idiotas! Encontrem quem está por trás disso - não me importa como! ”

Todos os soldados das cartas pararam de lutar e se espalharam. Sora, Donald e Pateta estavam bem atrás deles, voltando para a floresta de lótus.

*

"Gawrsh... Não posso acreditar que ela desapareceu..."

"Bem, vamos lá, vamos encontrá-la." Sora seguiu em frente.

"Mas como você sabe que foi o Heartless?"

"Quem mais poderia ter sequestrado Alice?"

Eles estavam bem ali quando a gaiola subiu na torre com Alice dentro e quando ela desceu vazia. Isso só pode significar que quem quer que a tenha atingido deve ter feito isso enquanto ela estava voando.

E apenas os Heartless poderiam fazer algo sorrateiro assim, Sora pensou.

“Vamos perguntar à flor que nos contou sobre a sombra”, disse ele.

Quando eles encontraram a flor de lótus que havia falado com eles antes, ela se abriu com um _puf._ Mas o que apareceu foi o Gato de Cheshire.

"Eu realmente não gosto muito dele...", Pateta resmungou.

Mas Sora deu um passo à frente. "Você viu Alice?"

“Alice, não,” disse o gato sorridente. “Sombras, sim!”

“Para onde elas foram?” Donald exigiu.

O gato se levantou e balançou para a frente e para trás.

"Por aqui? Por ali? O que quer que eu diga, só posso contar mentiras. ”

"O que isso deveria significar?" Sora respondeu com um pouco de raiva.

“Cima, baixo, esquerda, direita - tudo misturado graças às sombras. Vá mais fundo na floresta, para o jardim deserto... E você pode encontrar sombras na sala de cabeça para baixo. " Balançando o rabo, o Gato de Cheshire desapareceu novamente.

“... O jardim deserto?”

“Ele disse mais para dentro da floresta. Vamos lá!" Eles começaram a ir mais longe, mas tiveram problemas.

"Aw, mais Heartless..." Pateta parecia relutante, mas entrou na briga, apenas para rebater um Heartless com uma grande barriga redonda. "Hã? Eles parecem mais fortes para você desta vez...? "

“Ack! Esses atiram fogo! ”

Parecia que eles não iriam se aprofundar na floresta tão facilmente.

Pateta se chocou contra um Heartless e perguntou a Sora, "Mais longe é... por aqui?"

"Parece que sim…! Vamos nos apressar!" Sora correu, balançando a Keyblade.

"Fogo - estou pegando fogo! Gwaaaaak! ” Um Heartless pegou Donald pelo rabo com uma explosão de fogo. Ele apagou com magia. " _Blizzard!_ "

"Por aqui, Donald!" Sora saltou para cima de um lírio e estendeu o braço para Donald.

"Wa-ahoooey!" Pateta subiu freneticamente, perseguido por Heartless portadores de magia.

"Bah... que desastre..." Os ombros de Donald caíram.

Sora já estava escalando para o próximo lírio. "Mas ainda temos que encontrar Alice."

"Certo. A-hyuck! Há uma donzela em perigo! " Pateta saltou atrás de Sora.

“Quack! Eu sei disso!" Donald cambaleou e saltou também. "Ali... Há outro buraco."

"Vai haver um chão desta vez, certo?" Pateta preocupado.

"Vamos lá!" Sora entrou correndo.

*

A visão voltou repentinamente após a escuridão do túnel, fazendo-os piscar. Uma grande mesa posta com pratos e xícaras de chá estava em um jardim.

"Gawrsh, alguém está dando uma festa?" Pateta vagou ao redor da mesa.

Sora também olhou para ela. Mas não havia ninguém aqui. "Talvez este seja o jardim deserto."

"Está meio quieto, hein...? Parece que eles voltaram para o castelo” Até Donald pareceu relaxar um pouco, já que não havia Heartless à vista.

Sora seguiu os outros dois caminhando ao redor da mesa. Um prato no centro estava cheio de biscoitos.

“Eles não podem ser ruins para comer, certo?”

"Nah, está tudo bem!"

Com essa breve troca, Pateta e Donald já estavam colocando biscoitos na boca.

“Ei, não é justo! Eu também!" Sora comeu um ele mesmo. "… É doce!"

A doçura era de alguma forma familiar e muito elegante, e sem pensar nisso, ele estendeu a mão para pegar outro.

“Eles são muito saborosos.”

"Sim! Ei, esse aqui tem frutas. "

“Este aqui tem chocolate!”

Faminto por causa de toda a correria, o trio acabou com o prato inteiro em um instante.

"Uau. Já faz um tempo que não recebemos um tratamento como esse! ” Pateta mastigou o último biscoito - e a mesa tombou. "Uau!" Heartless saltaram debaixo dela.

“Ah, de jeito nenhum!” Ainda mastigando, Donald sacou sua varinha.

"Aqui, Donald!" Sora pegou sua mão e puxou-o para a pequena casa ao lado do jardim. Gritando, Pateta praticamente caiu antes que os Heartless pudessem atacar.

"Espere, hein...?"

Havia algo estranho no quarto. O chão tinha uma porta e o fogo da lareira queimava de lado. E as costas da cadeira estavam apoiadas no chão.

"Uau... Isso está me deixando tonto!" Pateta cambaleou, tentando olhar em volta.

Sora inclinou a cabeça. “As coisas que vão para a parede ficam no chão e as que vão para o teto ficam na parede...?”

Donald fez o mesmo. “Mas parece que já vimos isso antes...”

Pateta bateu na palma da mão aberta com o punho. "Não é... a mesma sala em que estávamos antes?"

Isso fez Sora pensar no que o Gato de Cheshire havia dito. "Para cima e para baixo, esquerda e direita, estão todos misturados... Gah!"

Bem na frente de seu rosto, a boca do gato apareceu - e nada mais. Sora saltou para trás. "Ei, não assuste as pessoas assim!"

“As sombras estão escondidas em algum lugar. E os berros das tartarugas. Por que você não tenta acender a luz? ” Balançando, o sorriso do gato flutuou em direção à lâmpada no meio da sala.

“Tudo bem, deixe isso comigo! _Fire!_ " Uma bola de fogo disparou da varinha de Donald e acendeu a lâmpada.

"Ainda está muito escuro." Agora o rosto do Gato de Cheshire apareceu na frente de Donald. “Você terá que torná-lo mais brilhante.”

"Tem outra lâmpada ali, Donald!" Sora apontou.

“Ok, aqui vai! _Fire_!" Outra bola de fogo acendeu a outra lâmpada e o brilho encheu a sala.

“Você verá as sombras em breve. Elas vão surgir nesta sala... mas em outro lugar. E elas podem ir atrás daquela maçaneta sonolenta, também... ” Com isso, o gato desapareceu novamente.

"Esta sala, mas em outro lugar... O que isso significa?" Pateta inclinou a cabeça.

“Onde está a maçaneta!” Sora e Donald disseram ao mesmo tempo e pularam para fora da sala.

"E-ei, esperem!" Pateta correu para segui-los.

"Puxa, toda essa correria... é muito cansativo", Pateta ofegou enquanto corriam pela floresta de lótus.

“E este mundo é apenas uma coisa estranha após a outra!” Donald disse a Sora.

“É como uma terra de maravilhas,” Sora respondeu.

"Sim! É louco! Espero que possamos encontrar o rei e voltar para nosso castelo em breve... Donald parou de falar com um suspiro.

 _Assim que Donald e o Pateta encontrarem o rei, algum dia os verei novamente?_ Sora se perguntou tristemente.

“Nosso castelo é o mais divertido de todos os lugares”, afirmou Pateta, “e o mais sofisticado e emocionante!”

Sora abriu um sorriso. “Bem, nossa ilha tem uma praia incrível, onde você pode nadar o ano todo!”

Mesmo que ele não soubesse se ainda estava lá.

Mas ele prometeu a Kairi que voltariam.

“Gawrsh, isso soa bem. Não temos praia... ” Pateta parecia especialmente invejoso.

“Quando eu encontrar Kairi e Riku, vocês deveriam vir me visitar!”

"Você também pode vir ao nosso castelo!" disse Donald, olhando para Sora. "E conhecer a rainha e Margarida!"

"Sim!" Sora concordou em voz alta.

Mesmo se eles encontrassem o rei, Kairi e Riku, e ele voltasse para a Destiny Island, ele não esqueceria isso. Ele guardaria a memória de correr pela floresta de lótus com Donald e Pateta. Quando Sora percebeu isso, levantou seu ânimo.

Eles trancariam os Keyholes para impedir a vinda dos Heartless, e então encontrariam todos, e sua conexão com Donald e Pateta não iria desaparecer.

“Prometa, Sora!” disse Pateta.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e correram de volta através do tribunal da Rainha de Copas para a sala com a maçaneta falante.

"Uau... Parece que não há sombras aqui." Donald olhou em volta e soltou um suspiro. “Mas temos que nos manter atentos!”

Pateta se escondeu atrás de seu escudo e avançou para dentro da sala.

“Você terá uma visão melhor de cima.”

Sora ergueu os olhos para a voz e viu o Gato Cheshire preguiçosamente estendido sobre a mesa.

"Devemos realmente ouvir o gato, Sora?" disse Pateta, como se realmente preferisse não.

"Você é um medroso, Pateta!" Donald brincou e olhou para Sora. "Bem?"

"Sim vamos lá!"

Sora saltou para cima da mesa. Donald o seguiu e então o Pateta subiu com cuidado.

O Gato de Cheshire se levantou e apontou para o teto. "As sombras deveriam estar aqui, então... vocês estão preparados para o pior?"

"Estamos prontos!" Sora respondeu, embora Pateta ainda estivesse encolhido atrás de seu escudo. Ao vê-lo, o Gato de Cheshire sorriu maliciosamente. "Bem, se não - que pena!"

Então o gato desapareceu e do teto veio um enorme Heartless. O Trickmaster. Seus longos braços se estendiam como molas e segurava naipes de paus nas mãos. Movendo-se como uma dança, aproximou-se do trio.

“Deve ser este que sequestrou Alice!” Sora saltou da mesa e foi direto para o Trickmaster. Ele girou seus longos braços, trazendo os naipes de paus, mas Sora se esquivou e fechou a distância.

“Quack! Espere, Sora! " Donald correu atrás dele.

"Gawrsh, é enorme... eu não gosto disso..."

"Vamos lá, Pateta, você também!"

Pateta gemeu e finalmente saltou da mesa, mas o braço do Trickmaster o empurrou para longe. "Yeeeow!"

"Pateta!" Sora correu até ele.

"Ai..." Um caroço estava emergindo na cabeça de Pateta.

"Ei! Isso é pelo Pateta! _Fire!_ " Bolas de fogo disparadas da varinha de Donald no Trickmaster - mas tudo o que fez foi acender os porretes que segurava. “Wak?!” Em seguida, os naipes de paus em chamas voaram na cabeça de Donald.

“Gwaaaak!” Ele fugiu com o chapéu em chamas.

"Você não pode usar magia de fogo nisso, Donald!"

"Waaaak!"

"Água! Onde tem um pouco de água?! ” gritou Sora.

Donald correu para baixo da torneira e girou a maçaneta. A água jorrou sobre ele e apagou o fogo em seu chapéu.

"Parece que é outro muito forte, hein..." Pateta suspirou e se levantou.

"Você está bem?" Sora olhou com preocupação para o rosto do Pateta.

"Bem, não realmente... Mas se não vencermos, não encontraremos Alice ou o rei ou seus amigos também! E se não fecharmos os Keyholes, os Heartless continuarão vindo. Então aqui vai! ” Levantando a voz, Pateta pulou no Trickmaster e acertou o alvo.

 _Pateta está lutando por Alice e para encontrar meus amigos_ , Sora pensou. _E eu tenho que lutar para que Donald e Pateta possam encontrar o rei também._

_Não estamos lutando apenas por nós mesmos..._

Sora foi atrás de Pateta e, um após o outro, eles atingiram o Trickmaster.

“Wak! Deixe um pouco de luta para mim! ” Donald se juntou a ele e desta vez atacou com magia de gelo. " _Blizzard!_ "

Eles pularam fora do caminho dos longos braços do Trickmaster e o desgastaram pouco a pouco.

"Agora, Sora!"

Com as palavras de Donald, Sora subiu de volta na mesa e deu um salto voador para acertar a Keyblade no rosto do Trickmaster. Ele sentiu o impacto subindo pelos braços.

“Hah! Conseguimos!" Donald deu um pulo de alegria quando o Trickmaster caiu no chão com um baque surdo. E um coração flutuou para fora de seu corpo, o mesmo que a Guard Armor.

"Eu me pergunto se isso é um coração que ele roubou de alguém..."

O trio observou o coração flutuar para cima e além. Estava brilhando lindamente - dificilmente alguém poderia imaginar que saíra de algo tão terrível como um Heartless.

Enquanto o coração parecia desaparecer no teto, o corpo do Trickmaster se transformou em partículas de luz e desapareceu. Tudo o que restou foi o silêncio.

“Oh sim - Alice! Onde Alice poderia estar? " Donald correu pela sala, procurando.

"Pensei que a encontraríamos assim que derrotássemos os Heartless..." Abatido, Sora baixou a cabeça. Só então eles ouviram um bocejo.

"Que barulho... Como é que uma maçaneta pode dormir?" A maçaneta abriu enormemente de novo, e dentro de sua boca - "Um Keyhole!" Gritou Donald.

A Keyblade apontou para a maçaneta e um feixe de luz disparou de sua ponta.

"Uau!"

A luz brilhou no Keyhole e, com um clique, desapareceu.

"Isso acabou de bloquear o Keyhole?" Sora se aproximou e tentou olhar dentro da boca da maçaneta.

“Agora vá e deixe-me dormir!” a maçaneta reclamou e se recusou a abrir a boca novamente.

Sora desistiu e deu de ombros para Donald e Pateta. "Bem, parece que trancamos o Keyhole, mas Alice não está aqui..."

"Nós também não vimos o rei."

"Ou os amigos de Sora."

Um pouco desanimados, eles se entreolharam, e então o Gato de Cheshire apareceu entre eles.

"Esplêndido. Vocês são verdadeiros heróis. "

“Wak! Você de novo!" Donald se lançou para pegar o gato, sem sucesso.

"Oh céus. Derrotar-me não faria nada por você. … Ou talvez sim. ”

"Você está falando bobagem de novo..." Mas Pateta não parecia mais se importar muito com o Gato de Cheshire.

"A propósito..." Agora apenas a cabeça do Gato de Cheshire estava flutuando, olhando para os três. “Se vocês estão procurando por Alice, não a encontrarão aqui.”

"O que você quer dizer?!" Sora tentou agarrar a cabeça do gato, mas ela apenas flutuou para longe de seu alcance.

"Alice não está neste mundo de jeito nenhum."

“Mas pessoas normais não podem deixar seu mundo—”

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." O resto de seu corpo se materializou, ainda flutuando. “Alice está com as sombras, na escuridão...”

E essa foi a única dica deles antes de o gato desaparecer.

"O que... ele quis dizer com isso?" Sora cruzou os braços. Eles estavam tentando ajudar Alice todo esse tempo, mas agora não conseguiam nem mesmo encontrá-la.

“... Talvez haja algo que não saibamos sobre Alice”, disse Donald, colocando a mão no ombro de Sora.

Pateta tentou animá-lo também. "Bem, pode parecer desistência, mas vamos voltar para a Gummi Ship. Talvez a encontremos em outro mundo… Assim que voltarmos ao nosso tamanho normal! ” Ele pulou na mesa e pegou a garrafa com a etiqueta vermelha.

“Acho que sim...” Sora olhou para a garrafa.

“Não com um rosto sombrio como aquele, no entanto,” disse Donald. “Se é essa a cara que você está fazendo...”

"Eu sei, não consigo entrar na Gummi Ship." Sora ergueu os olhos com um pequeno sorriso.

"Certo, apenas sorria!"

Sora mostrou a língua para o Pateta, pegou a garrafa e bebeu. Diante de seus olhos, ele foi ficando cada vez maior, de volta ao normal.

"Nós também!" Donald e Pateta beberam por sua vez e cresceram.

"OK, vamos lá!" Eles correram para fora da sala estranha.


	5. Capítulo 4 – Deep Jungle - Amigos

A GUMMI SHIP GANHOU VELOCIDADE E CRUZOU o Outro Céu. Sora e Pateta estavam conversando atrás da cabine. "Não estamos encontrando muito, estamos...?"

"Fala sobre o rei?" perguntou Sora.

“Não apenas sobre o rei. Seus amigos também. E então Alice desapareceu também. ” Pateta suspirou.

"Ei, você não pode dizer a Sora para continuar sorrindo e depois sair por aí suspirando!" Donald gritou da cabine.

“Mas gawrsh… Enquanto procuramos por alguém, outro alguém desaparece! Você não acha que é bem suspeito? E, além disso, existe um daqueles Heartless grandes e maldosos em todos os mundos. ”

“... O que tudo isso significa?” Sora perguntou em voz baixa.

“Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber!” Grilo Falante pulou do bolso de Sora.

“E tem a Keyblade... Aconteceu no meu mundo também - mas os Heartless no País das Maravilhas eram muito mais fortes do que os de Traverse Town. ” Sora segurou a Keyblade firmemente em seu punho.

A brilhante Keyblade não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, mas ele podia sentir que aos poucos, estava ficando mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, parecia que os Heartless estavam ficando mais fortes também. Ele nunca seria capaz de vencê-los sem Donald e Pateta.

“E eu aposto que eles vão ficar cada vez mais fortes...” Pateta suspirou novamente.

“Mas acho que, ao mesmo tempo, nos aproximaremos muito mais da verdade”, disse Grilo.

"Talvez…"

Sora também não tinha muita confiança no que Grilo dizia. À medida que a atmosfera ficava mais pesada, a nave tombou de repente.

"Uau! Vamos lá, você não consegue voar melhor, Donald? " Pateta reclamou.

“Se você acha que é tão fácil, por que não tenta!”

“Eu posso pilotar!” Sora ansiosamente interrompeu e agarrou o manche.

“Waaak! Péssima ideia!" Donald arrancou o manche de Sora. No mesmo momento, um mundo coberto de verde emergiu do meio do Outro Céu. Eles podiam ver uma enorme árvore entrelaçada com vinhas suspensas, uma cabana e uma grande cachoeira.

"O que é isso…?"

Deep Jungle. O mundo era quase uma floresta tropical intocada, um paraíso selvagem.

“Por que o rei estaria em um lugar atrasado como este? Seria uma perda de tempo olhar aqui ”, argumentou Donald.

“Mas Riku e Kairi podem estar lá,” disse Sora. "Vamos, Donald, vamos dar uma olhada!"

Só porque o rei não estaria aqui, não significava que eles poderiam simplesmente ignorar este mundo. Além disso, Donald e Pateta não o estavam ajudando a procurar Riku e Kairi, da mesma forma que ele os estava ajudando a procurar o rei?

"De jeito nenhum. Estamos em uma missão importante! ” Donald acelerou a Gummi Ship.

"Basta pousar!" Sora tentou assumir o manche novamente.

Donald era teimoso demais para ser influenciado neste ponto. "Não!"

“Ah, pessoal, parem com isso…”, disse Pateta.

"Chega! Sem brigas! ” Grilo tentou ficar entre eles, mas Sora e Donald continuaram lutando pelo manche. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder.

"Vamos lá!"

"Esqueça!"

“Estamos pousando, então aí!” Sora empurrou Donald para o lado, agarrou o manche e manobrou-o de volta.

"Ei, não toque nisso! Wak-wa-waaaaak! " Donald tentou puxar a Gummi Ship de sua queda repentina, mas era tarde demais para isso. A nave estava fora de controle, caindo de cabeça direto no mundo verde.

“Quack!” Agora não havia nada a fazer a não ser tentar salvar o pouso. Donald esmagou botões aqui e ali. "Isso é tudo culpa sua, Sora!" ele gritou, e apertou um botão vermelho. A cabine se abriu e os três voaram para fora da Gummi Ship, gritando o tempo todo.

“Whooooa!”

"Gwa-waaak!"

"Aaaah-hoohoooey!"

Grilo estava segurando o manche para salvar sua vida. "Boa sorte a todos…!" ele gritou.

*

Com um estrondo, um farfalhar e um baque, Sora caiu por entre as árvores e depois pelo telhado da pequena casa. Finalmente, ele atingiu o chão inteiro... mais ou menos.

“Ai, ai, ai...” Ele se levantou, esfregando um galo na cabeça. “Donald...? Pateta?"

Os outros dois não estavam em lugar nenhum. Ele estava no que parecia uma cabana de madeira. Fora da janela, a selva verde continuava e continuava. Eles devem ter se separado na queda.

"O que eu faço agora…?" Sora deu um grande suspiro, e então, sentiu uma rajada de vento ao seu lado. "Hã?!"

Algo o jogou para trás, e enquanto lutava para recuperar o equilíbrio, ele girou a Keyblade. E ali na frente dele estava um leopardo rosnando. Claramente não era amigável. Sora recuou e o leopardo se lançou sobre ele.

Com as costas contra a parede, Sora não conseguia falar, mas ficou de pé e mal evitou ser derrubado. O leopardo rosnou e se agachou, pronto para saltar novamente. Sora sentiu o suor escorrer pelas costas. Ao contrário dos Heartless, a hostilidade do leopardo era tão focada e feroz que parecia escaldante.

O animal rosnou novamente no fundo de sua garganta e parou apenas para lançar outro ataque. Os dentes se fecharam na Keyblade com um _clang_. Com toda a sua força, Sora foi capaz de se livrar do leopardo, mas antes que pudesse respirar novamente, ele se lançou sobre ele mais uma vez. Desta vez, a Keyblade encontrou suas garras, e ambas foram jogadas para trás pela força.

Eles se enfrentaram de novo e de novo até que finalmente Sora e o leopardo começaram a cansar. O próximo movimento teria que acabar com isso...

Sora colocou o resto de sua força em seu braço segurando a Keyblade - mas sua mão estava suada e seu aperto falhou por um momento - e foi quando o leopardo saltou.

_Estou acabado!_

Assim que ele fechou os olhos, um homem com uma lança saltou pela janela. O leopardo encontrou o cabo da lança em suas mandíbulas, e o homem a jogou para trás.

“Sabor...” o homem murmurou e avançou no leopardo. O animal fugiu pela janela. Sora sentiu toda a força restante sair dele.

_Essa foi por pouco…_

Ele evitou cair no chão de exaustão. O homem se aproximou. Ele usava um pedaço de pele de animal como uma tanga, seu cabelo comprido parecia não ser cortado há anos, e ele estava olhando de perto para Sora. "Sabor, perigo."

"Sabor é o leopardo?" Sora perguntou, mas o homem apenas balançou a cabeça como se não tivesse entendido nada. "Hum... Obrigado."

Quando Sora assentiu, o homem também. "Obrigado."

"Hã?" Como Sora fez algo que merecia agradecimento? "Er... o que é este lugar?"

"Este lugar, este lugar."

Aparentemente, o homem estava apenas repetindo o que Sora disse.

"Okaaay... Para onde os outros foram?" Sora coçou a cabeça. “Quer dizer, eu me separei dos meus amigos. Você os viu? ”

O homem selvagem apenas parecia confuso.

“Amigos,” Sora disse lentamente.

"Amigos!" o homem ecoou feliz. Ele entendeu...?

“Certo, meus amigos! São dois deles. O barulhento é Dona... Não. Deixa pra lá!” O homem inclinou a cabeça para Sora, que praticamente começou a falar sozinho.

 _Não é que Donald e Pateta não sejam meus amigos... Mas Donald só parece se importar em encontrar o rei. Então, eu deveria colocar a procura de Kairi e Riku primeiro_ , Sora disse a si mesmo. 

“Estou procurando meus amigos, Riku e Kairi”, ele continuou.

“Procuram Riku, amigos?” disse o homem. "Kairi... amigos?"

"Umm... sim..." O sorriso de Kairi brilhou em sua cabeça.

“Amigos aqui.”

"Mesmo?!" Sora se animou com um salto.

O homem sorriu de volta e disse algo que Sora não conseguiu entender.

"Hã?"

Ele repetiu o mesmo som com uma voz estranha, como nenhuma palavra que Sora já tinha ouvido antes. “… Amigos aqui.” O homem gesticulava intensamente.

"Não tenho certeza se entendi... mas me mostre!" Sora não sabia se Riku e Kairi poderiam realmente estar aqui... Mas ele não podia simplesmente ignorar o que essa pessoa estava dizendo. "Leve-me para Riku e Kairi!"

O homem inclinou um pouco a cabeça e bateu no peito. “Tarzan. Tarzan vai. ”

Sora apontou para si mesmo também. “E eu sou Sora. Vá Tarzan, Sora vá, vá! ”

Tarzan assentiu e Sora o seguiu para fora da cabana.

Lá fora, um verde exuberante se espalhava até onde a vista alcançava. Eles pularam na selva.

*

Enquanto isso…

Donald acordou no topo de uma pedra no meio de um matagal de bambu. Nunca tinha visto um lugar como este antes. Ele se levantou e olhou em volta, perplexo, e finalmente percebeu que Pateta estava inerte ao seu lado. Mas ele não viu Sora em lugar nenhum.

"Pateta!"

"Hmm…?" Pateta bocejou e se espreguiçou, tranquilo como sempre. “Que boa noite de sono. Bom dia, Donald! "

"Não venha com essa! Ele se foi! S-so-so... ”

"Hã? Sora não está aqui. Gawrsh, espero que ele esteja bem... "

“… Ah, quem precisa dele! Podemos encontrar o rei sem ele. ” Donald bateu o pé e alcançou sua varinha, que deveria estar ao lado dele. Mas em vez disso sua mão sentiu algo confuso. "Quack... Waaaak?!"

Ele olhou para o que estava tocando e um pequeno gorila o encarou de volta.

Então, algo no matagal atrás deles se moveu.

"Quem está aí?!" Quando Donald e Pateta se viraram, o gorila deixou cair algo brilhante e saiu correndo.

"Ei, isso é..."

"Um bloco Gummi?"

Os dois se entreolharam e assentiram.

Se houvesse blocos Gummi aqui, isso poderia significar que outra pessoa esteve aqui...

"Quem está aí?!" uma voz explodiu de repente.

Donald e Pateta pularam. Quando se viraram, lenta e timidamente, um homem segurando uma espingarda estava parado ali.

*

Sora e Tarzan pousaram no meio da selva densa. Tarzan se movia balançando nas trepadeiras de árvore em árvore, e Sora fez tudo o que pôde para acompanhá-lo.

"Ei - Tarzan, vá devagar!"

Tarzan olhou para ele e inclinou a cabeça.

“Umm, podemos dar um tempo? Eu acho que você não entende... ”

“Vai, vai!”

“Ok, ok... Vai...,” Sora respondeu, sem fôlego, mas então, um Heartless apareceu da folhagem atrás de Tarzan. "Cuidado!"

Tarzan se virou quando o Heartless atacou, mas sua longa lança o arremessou.

Sora já tinha visto isso antes quando Tarzan o salvou do leopardo, mas - ele era forte.

"Deixe-me atacá-los também!" Sora lutou ao lado dele, e eles despacharam os Heartless que saíram um após o outro.

Depois que eles derrotaram todos os Heartless, Sora colocou a Keyblade em seu ombro. "... Bem, isso não foi tão ruim!"

"Isso não foi tão ruim", Tarzan repetiu, sorrindo brilhantemente. Eles prosseguiram novamente por entre as árvores.

Conseguiram atravessar a selva até uma clareira onde havia uma pequena tenda. Parecia que havia pessoas morando lá, o que fez Sora se sentir um pouco melhor.

_Mas ainda... Donald e Pateta estão bem...?_

O pensamento cruzou sua mente e ele balançou a cabeça. Mesmo sem eles, ele ainda poderia lutar contra os Heartless... E se pudesse encontrar Kairi e Riku aqui, eles seriam capazes de se virar, com certeza.

"Jane!" Tarzan chamou e entrou na tenda. Sora o seguiu.

Lá dentro, uma linda jovem estava mexendo em algum tipo de máquina. "Tarzan!" ela exclamou, olhando para cima, e então viu Sora. "E quem é esse?"

“Uh, olá. Eu sou-"

"Oh, você entende!" Ela parecia bastante surpresa. "Então, obviamente você não é parente de Tarzan..."

"Eu sou Sora."

“E meu nome é Jane. Você está aqui para estudar os gorilas? ”

Quando ele estava prestes a responder, um homem com uma espingarda entrou na tenda. “Altamente duvidoso.”

Atrás do homem alto, Sora podia ver Donald e Pateta.

“Sora?!” Ambos correram felizes para ele.

"Puxa, não sabíamos se o veríamos de novo!" Pateta chorou.

Sora correu até eles também, mas então se lembrou da briga na Gummi Ship e se recusou a olhar para Donald. "Eu estava preocupado com você, Pateta!"

“Nós também estávamos muito preocupados! Não estávamos, Donald? " disse Pateta, mas Donald teimosamente olhou para o outro lado.

"Bem, pelo menos estamos todos juntos agora!" o Grilo Falante pulou de trás de Jane.

"Grilo!" O trio correu até ele.

“Eu não tinha certeza de como isso iria acabar quando todos nós caímos da Gummi Ship, mas aqui estamos.”

“Onde está a Gummi Ship?” Perguntou Donald.

Grilo sorriu. "Ora, está escondida atrás da tenda."

“É bom ouvir isso!” Aliviado, Donald respirou fundo.

“Então, vocês são todos amigos!” Jane sorriu.

O homem cruzou os braços. “Um circo de palhaços. Não adianta muito caçar gorilas. ”

“Nós os estamos estudando, Sr. Clayton, não os caçando”, disse Jane. “Isso é pesquisa!”

Sem qualquer sinal de tê-la ouvido, Clayton se virou e saiu da tenda.

"Er... eu sou Jane. Viemos para a selva para estudar os gorilas. E esse era Clayton. Ele é um caçador, mas está agindo como nosso guia na selva. E você é…?"

"Pato Donald. Este é o Pateta e aquele é o Grilo Falante. Estamos procurando por nosso rei. "

“Seu rei? Meu Deus, o rei também é seu amigo, Sora? "

Donald e Sora trocaram olhares e os dois se viraram de novo, emburrados.

“Bem, quanto mais, melhor,” disse Jane, tentando suavizar a atmosfera entre eles “Sintam-se em casa.”

"Bem, não há nada para você fazer aqui, não é, Donald?" Sora fez beicinho.

"Na verdade, eu vou ficar!"

"…Hã?"

Pateta mostrou a Sora um pequeno bloco brilhante. "Olha, é um bloco Gummi. Nós encontramos aqui”

“O que significa que o rei pode estar por aqui em algum lugar”, disse Donald. “Então, temos que trabalhar juntos para procurá-lo. Por enquanto."

“Tudo bem,” Sora atirou de volta. “Eu vou deixar você ir junto. Por enquanto!"

Jane se abaixou para olhar para ele. "Você está procurando por algo também, Sora?"

“Estou procurando meus amigos. Tarzan disse que eles... que Kairi e Riku estariam aqui... Eu gostaria de realmente poder falar com ele” Sora baixou a cabeça.

Se ele entendesse o que Tarzan estava dizendo, talvez pudesse obter mais algumas pistas sobre Kairi e Riku.

“Tarzan foi criado nesta selva pelos gorilas”, disse Jane. "Ele ainda não entende muito da nossa língua, então não sei muito mais do que isso... Bem, Tarzan?"

Ao lado dela, Tarzan inclinou a cabeça.

“Onde estão Kairi e Riku?” perguntou Sora.

"E o rei!" Donald entrou na conversa. Tarzan apenas balançou a cabeça.

“Nossos amigos estão aqui, certo?”

“Amigos... aqui.”

"Então... diga-nos onde!" Sora olhou para Tarzan, quase implorando.

Mas alguém respondeu atrás dele: "Só há um lugar onde eles podem estar."

"Clayton!" Sora se virou. Ele praticamente escapou de volta para a tenda.

“Jovem, já estamos nesta selva há algum tempo”, disse Clayton. “Estávamos na selva antes de você chegar. Mas ainda não encontramos esses seus amigos. Eu apostaria que eles estão com os gorilas. Mas Tarzan se recusa a nos levar até eles. ”

"Sério, Sr. Clayton," Jane começou, "Tarzan não esconderia..."

Ele a interrompeu para intimidar Tarzan. “Então nos leve lá! Leve-nos até os gorilas. Go-ri-las. ”

Tarzan olhou para Sora em vez disso.

Sora olhou de volta. “Tarzan…”

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Clayton.

"Tarzan, você tem certeza?" Jane preocupada.

"Tarzan, ir ver Kerchak", disse ele.

"Kerchak?"

“Ele deve ser o líder”, disse Clayton. "Perfeito. Eu irei junto como uma escolta. Afinal, a selva é um lugar perigoso” Ele sorriu.

"Gawrsh, estou com um mau pressentimento sobre esse cara", Pateta sussurrou para Sora.

"Bem, voltarei para vigiar a Gummi Ship como de costume!" disse Grilo. “Vejo vocês mais tarde!”

O trio acenou para ele e ele saiu da tenda.

"Está tudo bem, Tarzan?" Sora perguntou enquanto corriam pela selva.

“Vai ver amigos!” ele respondeu com um sorriso e correu na frente deles.

"Ele entendeu o que eu disse...?"

“Quack!”

Donald deu um salto para trás. Enquanto Sora se preocupava, um Heartless apareceu bem na frente dele.

“Vocês não precisam fazer nada,” Sora disse, pronto para lutar com a Keyblade. "Tarzan e eu podemos cuidar deles!"

Se começassem a lutar, Tarzan deveria perceber a comoção e voltar, e eles seriam capazes de pegar os Heartless entre eles.

“Wak! Você está tentando me dizer que não precisa da minha magia?! ”

“Acho que é isso que estou dizendo...” Sora girou a Keyblade.

“Quack!” Donald gritou, acenando com a varinha. “Então não somos mais um por todos e todos por um!”

“Ah, parem com isso, pessoal…,” disse Pateta, mas Sora e Donald continuaram lutando contra os Heartless sem olhar um para o outro. Finalmente, depois de derrotar todos eles, eles recuperaram o fôlego - e mais Heartless voaram para fora do mato para atacar Donald.

"Cuidado, Donald!" gritou Sora.

Gritando algo que eles não conseguiam entender, Tarzan saltou para o resgate mal chegando a tempo.

"Qua-waaaak...!" Assustado, Donald caiu para trás.

Sora deu um suspiro de alívio, mas quando ele falou, saiu maldoso. "Eu disse para deixar conosco!"

“Quack!” Donald levantou-se de um salto e bateu neles. “Não subestime o mago real!”

"Eu não me importo com o quão real você é! Eu posso me livrar dos Heartless sem sua magia idiota! "

Donald pigarreou e se afastou.

"Aw, não..." Pateta se preocupou, segurando a cabeça.

Tarzan olhou para eles com preocupação. “Sora, Donald, amigos? Não são amigos? ”

"... Gawrsh... não sei." Pateta olhou ansiosamente para Donald e Sora, que ainda não se olhavam.

*

Passando por entre as árvores enormes, eles finalmente alcançaram uma parede rochosa, um pequeno intervalo na selva exuberante. Em uma árvore particularmente enorme, estavam dois gorilas. O maior tinha que ser Kerchak.

Tarzan começou a falar com Kerchak na língua dos gorilas. Aquele que estava ao lado de Kerchak olhou para ele com medo.

"Uh... você entendeu?" Pateta murmurou.

Donald inclinou a cabeça. "Não."

“Kerchak”, Tarzan chamou-o novamente. Mas Kerchak de repente se levantou e começou a se afastar. “Kerchak ?!”

Não houve resposta. Kerchak subiu mais alto e foi embora. O outro gorila lançou a Tarzan um olhar de profunda preocupação e seguiu Kerchak. Os ombros de Tarzan caíram.

Sora se aproximou dele. "Ei, não se preocupe conosco. Na realidade…"

Algo o estava incomodando na direção em que os gorilas foram.

“Estou com um mau pressentimento. Vamos lá…"

Eles voltaram para a casa na copa da árvores.

*

"Eles simplesmente não entendem o que os gorilas realmente valem", Clayton resmungou, agachado no mato com sua espingarda em punho. Dentro da casa da árvore, um pequeno gorila estava girando um globo. “Um jovem gorila vale mais do que um adulto...”

Ele mirou no pequeno gorila. E então - o Pato Donald apareceu em sua mira.

"Gwa-waaaaak!" gritou Donald, notando o cano da arma.

Estalando a língua em frustração, Clayton puxou o gatilho. Mas sua mira estava um pouco errada e, em vez disso, acertou o chapéu de Donald. O pequeno gorila fugiu.

“Ei, qual é a sua?!” Donald gritou com Clayton.

Então Kerchak apareceu. Tarzan o chamou, mas ele desapareceu novamente. Abatido, Tarzan baixou a cabeça.

Sora, Donald e Pateta pularam da árvore para olhar para Clayton.

“Você não entende. Eu só estava tentando... Ah, uma cobra passou, você vê. Eu salvei a vida daquele pobre gorila. ”

Na tentativa de Clayton de se justificar, Tarzan apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

*

Eles voltaram ao acampamento por hora, e Jane deu uma bronca em Clayton.

"Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas, Sr. Clayton!"

"Agora, Srta. Porter, eu disse a você - eu não estava mirando naquele gorila."

"Você não deve chegar perto dos gorilas de novo!"

“Tudo por causa de um acidente? Por favor... ”Clayton tentou protestar, mas todos os outros estavam lá olhando feio para ele.

"Tudo bem, então, tudo bem...", ele emendou a contragosto e saiu da tenda.

"Honestamente... eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com ele", disse Jane. "Sinto muito por isso."

"Você não precisa se desculpar", respondeu Sora.

Jane parecia abatida. "Mas... fui eu que pedi a ele para vir conosco como nosso guia, afinal..."

Um tiro foi disparado.

"Ah não…!"

Sora, Tarzan e os outros pularam e correram para fora da tenda. "Heartless!" Havia um gorila cercado por eles.

"Então de onde veio esse tiro...?"

“Vamos ajudar o gorila primeiro!”

Sora e Tarzan trocaram olhares e entraram correndo.

“Tarzan, fique na tenda e proteja Jane! Pateta, você ajuda o gorila! E Donald... ” Sora estava gritando atrás dele, mas não tinha ideia do que dizer a Donald, e vacilou.

“Wak! Bem, não somos amigos! "

"Vamos, não é hora para isso!" Gritou Pateta, correndo em direção ao gorila. Tarzan já estava cortando os Heartless com sua lança.

“De qualquer forma, vamos apenas nos livrar desses Heartless!” Sora entrou na briga. Donald parecia um pouco confuso, mas acenou com a varinha e atacou com magia.

“Os Heartless estão atrás de outro gorila lá!” Pateta gritou, tentando deixar o primeiro escapar para a selva.

“Vocês cuidem disso!” Deixando o resto daquele aglomerado para Tarzan e Donald, Sora correu para ajudar Pateta.

“Talvez aquele tiro que ouvimos agora fosse realmente Clayton tentando ajudar os gorilas”, disse Pateta.

"Bem, eu gostaria de acreditar..." Sora simplesmente não era tão otimista quanto o Pateta. De qualquer forma, não havia nenhum sinal de que os Heartless já tinham atacado aquele gorila antes. Então por que…

"Uau!" Enquanto ele estava pensando, um Heartless atingiu Sora com toda a sua força, derrubando-o de costas. E estava vindo para ele novamente.

Isso não era bom-

" _Thunder_!"

Do outro lado da clareira, ele ouviu a voz lançando o feitiço. A voz de Donald.

“Você me deve por isso! Quack! ” Donald gritou com um olhar carrancudo.

"Bem, eu não quero te dever nada!"

"Waaaak!" Enquanto Donald se lançava no ar para bater os pés com mais força, uma figura correu até ele. "Ah é você…?"

Era o pequeno gorila. Ele se agarrou a Donald nervosamente.

"Ah, está tudo bem... Mas eu não posso lutar com você assim..."

Pateta correu também. "Ei, talvez o gorila possa se esconder na tenda?"

"Sim!" Donald pegou o pequeno gorila e correu para a tenda. Na pausa, Tarzan viu o outro gorila sendo atacado pelos Heartless.

Ele gritou alguma coisa na língua dos gorilas e correu. Sora e Pateta continuaram lutando, depois Donald após deixar o pequeno gorila com Jane.

Os quatro correram pela floresta ajudando os gorilas que estavam sendo atacados por Heartless. Mas mesmo enquanto eles lutavam contra um inimigo comum, Sora e Donald não eram amigáveis.

"Ah, gente, vocês já não conseguem se reconciliar...?" Pateta murmurou desamparado, mas não conseguiu chegar até aquele par teimoso. Depois de toda uma volta pela selva, eles retornaram para a frente da barraca. Vendo que não havia mais Heartless no momento, eles podiam respirar mais facilmente. Mas Tarzan ainda olhava em volta nervoso.

"Jane e aquele gorila estão bem...?" Donald ergueu a aba da tenda. "Jane!"

Não houve resposta. Todos correram freneticamente para a tenda. "Eles não estão aqui."

Eles olharam em volta, mas não havia sinal de Jane ou do gorila. Tarzan estava olhando fixamente para o teto.

"O que é, Tarzan?" disse Sora.

“Cheiro estranho... Jane, perigo. Jane perto de... perto da casa da árvore! ”

"Vamos lá!"

Eles deixaram a tenda e se dirigiram para a casa da árvore.

Parados na frente da enorme árvore que segurava a casa, eles ouviram a voz de Jane.

"Tarzan!"

A porta da casa estava fechada com tábuas. Jane e o pequeno gorila espiaram.

"Jane!" exclamou Tarzan.

"O que está acontecendo?!" Sora gritou para ela.

"O senhor Clayton veio até a tenda e... essa é a última coisa de que me lembro... ”Então houve um tiro atrás deles.

"Clayton!"

Sora e os outros se viraram e Clayton apareceu com sua arma em punho.

"Não Clayton!" Tarzan gritou e disse algo na língua dos gorilas. "Não Clayton! ”

E como se fosse uma deixa, Clayton soltou um rugido horrível que nem parecia humano.

"Isso é... não é Clayton?!"

Foi então que aconteceu - algo saiu da vegetação por trás de Clayton. Seus passos enormes sacudiram o chão da selva. E estava se aproximando. Clayton havia desaparecido enquanto Sora assistia. "Para onde ele foi?!"

"Ali está ele!" Pateta apontou para o ar. Clayton estava sentado lá como se estivesse possuído por algo.

"Ele está voando?!"

"Não, ele está apenas em cima de algo que não podemos ver..."

Eles olharam perplexos para o Heartless, o Stealth Sneak, sem nenhuma ideia de como lutar contra ele. Algo invisível derrubou Tarzan.

"Tarzan!"

Sora, Donald e Pateta tentaram ir até ele, mas uma sombra marrom escura estava em seu caminho, quase como se quisesse proteger o Tarzan ferido.

"Kerchak!" gritou Sora. O grande gorila rosnou em resposta e balançou os punhos poderosos no ar. A parte que ele atingiu ficou com uma vaga cor verde amarelada.

"Aí está!" Sora correu para ele e cortou com a Keyblade no local onde Kerchak havia atacado. Onde quer que ele causasse algum dano, uma pele viscosa de réptil se tornava visível. Atrás dele, Kerchak pegou Tarzan e saltou para a casa da árvore. Ele derrubou as tábuas da porta para que Jane e o filhote pudessem sair.

“… Tarzan!” Ao vê-lo ferido, Jane lançou os braços ao redor dele.

“Agora podemos lutar o quanto quisermos!” Donald acenou com a varinha.

"Bem, eu posso cuidar disso sozinho!" Sora gritou, girando a Keyblade.

Donald bateu os pés novamente. "Gwa-waaaaaak!"

Pateta tentou intervir, mas o Stealth Sneak se chocou contra eles como se estivesse esperando pela chance. "Uau-!"

Todos os três foram jogados para trás.

Gritando, Sora se levantou e começou a golpear os pés do Stealth Sneak, mas o monstro apenas o chutou para o lado novamente.

"Vamos, Donald", disse Pateta.

"…Não!"

"Bem, tudo bem então!" Pateta deixou Donald amuado e correu para Sora.

Graças aos ataques quase imprudentes de Sora, o Stealth Sneak estava gradualmente revelando sua forma, que parecia um camaleão gigante.

“Ack!” Sora foi jogado de lado novamente.

"Ei, você está bem?" Pateta correu e deu a ele uma poção, e Sora logo estava de pé novamente.

Donald olhou a tempo de ver Sora ferido. "Cuide de você mesmo, pelas penas da minha cauda..."

Sora saltou com raiva e atacou novamente, mas desta vez ele foi jogado de lado por um golpe da cauda do Sneak Stealth.

"Simplesmente não consegue fazer isso sem mim, hein? _Fire_!" Uma bola de fogo disparada da varinha de Donald, ainda maior do que o normal. Isso desequilibrou o Stealth Sneak.

"Donald!"

"Você não é muito útil sem mim, não é ?!"

Sora franziu a testa com a expressão presunçosa de Donald, mas não havia tempo para eles discutirem.

“Aí vem!”

O Stealth Sneak estava indo direto para eles com a boca aberta. Sora tentou se levantar e desferiu um golpe, detendo-o no meio do caminho, e Donald lançou magia em sua boca aberta. O impacto fez Clayton escorregar de sua cabeça.

"Agora!" Sora saltou e desceu a Keyblade na cabeça da criatura.

"Conseguimos!"

Ele abraçou Donald e o Pateta - então lembrou que não queria abraçar Donald e recuou para se virar e fazer beicinho.

Ele viu o Stealth Sneak virar luz e desaparecer, e Clayton cair no chão.

Clayton gemeu e pegou sua espingarda, mas como se o esforço fosse demais, ele caiu para trás e desabou no local.

“Sora…,” Tarzan chamou, apoiando-se em Jane. E então os gritos dos gorilas aplaudindo-os ecoaram nas copas das árvores.

“Heh...” Sorrindo, Sora esfregou embaixo do nariz. De repente, algo o levantou.

"Uau- Vamos, Kerchak, coloque-me no chão!"

Mesmo que ele estivesse chutando em protesto, Kerchak o jogou levemente para o alto - e então Donald e Pateta também.

“Whoaaaaaa!” Sora gritou, e os gorilas continuaram torcendo.

Com a ajuda de Kerchak, Sora saiu voando pelo ar e finalmente pousou no topo de um penhasco. Então Donald pousou em cima dele de bunda e Pateta de cabeça, assim como da primeira vez que se conheceram.

"... Vocês poderiam descer?"

“Wak!” gritou Donald, e ele e Pateta desceram de cima de Sora.

“Sério...” Sora tirou a poeira dos joelhos e se levantou.

Ouviu-se um som quase ensurdecedor de água correndo e, quando ele olhou para cima, viu a enorme cachoeira.

"Uau... Olhe para isso...", Pateta disse maravilhado.

“Só para esclarecer... Isso não significa que somos amigos!” disse Sora.

"Você tirou as palavras da minha boca!" Donald disparou.

Então Tarzan apareceu, ainda apoiado em Jane.

“Tarzan! Você está bem?!"

"Bem. Casa Tarzan. ” Com o braço ileso, ele apontou para a cachoeira.

"Sua casa...?"

Tarzan saltou para uma caverna no topo da parede rochosa. Sora e os outros correram para segui-lo.

"Uau... Isso com certeza é alguma coisa!" Pateta maravilhou-se ruidosamente, olhando para dentro da caverna.

"Isso deve ser atrás da cachoeira", Donald sussurrou para ele. A água gotejou dentro da caverna e pedras se alinharam quase como degraus. Segurando Jane com um braço, Tarzan subiu.

"Tarzan, espere!"

Sora, Donald e Pateta correram para acompanhar.

Eles escalaram um enorme tronco de árvore que os três de mãos dadas não seriam capazes de cercar.

"Uau…"

Eles olharam em silêncio para a árvore, que parecia se espalhar para o céu.

Tarzan disse algo na língua dos gorilas. Sora reconheceu como a palavra que ele disse quando se conheceram. "…Aqui…?"

Tarzan silenciou Sora, levou a mão ao ouvido e fechou os olhos silenciosamente.

Eles podiam ouvir o rugido da cachoeira à distância. Estava ecoando pela caverna, trazendo consigo uma melodia misteriosa.

Jane olhou para Tarzan e repetiu a palavra que ele disse. “Significa 'coração', não é?”

“Entendeu?"

“Eu acho que sim... Amigos, dentro de nossos corações...”

“Coração,” Tarzan repetiu, sorrindo.

"Oh, então eles não estão realmente aqui..." Sora disse sombriamente.

“Amigos, mesmo coração. Clayton, perde coração. Sem coração, não consigo ver amigos. Sem coração... sem amigos” Tarzan estava tentando com todas as suas forças contar-lhes algo importante sobre a amizade.

“Sora…”

“Donald…”

Ambos disseram o nome do outro quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Você vai primeiro, Donald!"

"Não! Você primeiro!"

"Aw, vocês...," Pateta repreendeu-os com um sorriso. Sora esfregou a nuca.

"Desculpe pelo que eu disse."

"Eu também sinto muito." Donald parecia um pouco envergonhado.

"Sim! Somos amigos, certo! Um por todos e todos por um!" Pateta abraçou Donald e Sora pelos ombros.

Então uma luz azul brilhou sobre eles.

"O que é essa luz...?"

Eles olharam para cima e, no meio do tronco da árvore, borboletas azuis se aglomeraram, suas asas brilhando em um raio de sol.

Olhando atentamente para as borboletas, Donald apontou para o tronco. Elas estavam cercando algo, quase como se para protegê-lo - um Keyhole.

Sora silenciosamente ergueu a Keyblade e um feixe de luz fino e brilhante disparou dela para o Keyhole. Ele trancou com um clique e algo caiu.

"Um bloco Gummi!" O Pateta pegou. O pequeno bloco brilhou em sua mão.

"Mas com certeza não é do rei...", disse Donald com tristeza. O pequeno gorila aninhou-se nele.

“Ora, acho que alguém tem um novo admirador”, comentou Jane.

Donald agitou freneticamente as mãos em recusa. "Não, não, não! Margarida me mataria! " Ele tentou fugir e o gorila o perseguiu.

Sora quase caiu de tanto rir. Mas então Tarzan chamou seu nome. “Sora, amigo Tarzan,” ele disse, sorrindo.

“Tarzan, amigo Sora!”

A luz brilhava ao redor deles, a luz do sol através das folhas ou borboletas cintilantes, ou ambos.

Amigos.

Corações.

Tarzan.

Donald e Pateta.

Kairi e Riku.

Todos eram amigos queridos... E não havia nada tão importante quanto amigos.

"Donald, Pateta... vamos lá!" Sora disse para seus amigos. Eles voltaram para a tenda onde Grilo Falante estava esperando.

E deixaram a Deep Jungle para trás.


	6. Capítulo curto – Fragmento - Conversa secreta

AS SOMBRAS PRETAS SE REUNIRAM EM TORNO DE UM PEDESTAL de pedra. No centro havia um anel de luz, mostrando uma visão de Sora, Donald e Pateta.

“Aquele pequeno esguicho derrubou outro Heartless! Quem diria! Quantos são agora, três? "

"E os amigos do pirralho são os lacaios do rei. Pelos meus olhos, eles são todos ratos de porão pelo que parecem... "

"Você mesmo não é um prêmio."

"Cale-se!"

O homem com uma capa preta, com um bastão em forma de cobra, e o homem com um grande chapéu vermelho com uma pena espetada e um pedaço de metal afiado e curvo no lugar de sua mão esquerda - Jafar e Gancho - tinham começado a discutir. Uma terceira voz fria os interrompeu.

"Chega” Esta era Malévola em uma capa tão negra quanto as sombras.

“Esse é o poder da Keyblade. A força do menino não é dele. " Ela caminhou em direção ao anel de luz no pedestal e ergueu seu cajado até ele.

“Por que não transformá-lo em um Heartless? Isso vai resolver rápido o suficiente! " disse Gancho com um sorriso cruel.

Com uma ondulação de sua capa, Malévola sorriu. “A Keyblade o escolheu. Será ele quem vencerá as trevas? Ou a escuridão irá engoli-lo? De qualquer forma, ele pode ser bastante útil. ”

Todas as figuras sombrias olharam de perto para a imagem de Sora.

"De qualquer forma, o que poderia ter atraído os Heartless para uma selva como aquela?" Gancho se perguntou.

Malévola respondeu sem desviar o olhar do anel de luz. “O caçador os atraiu lá. Sua própria ânsia de poder se tornou a isca”

"Um tolo de coração fraco como ele não tinha chance contra os Heartless", disse Jafar, erguendo seu bastão de cabeça de cobra e avançando em direção a Malévola. “Mas o menino é um problema. Ele tem encontrado os Keyholes”

“Ele vai levar séculos para encontrar o resto,” Malévola respondeu, seu olhar ainda preso em Sora, Donald e Pateta no anel de luz. "Além disso, ele permanece felizmente inconsciente de nosso outro plano."

“As princesas...” disse Gancho, cruzando os braços.

"Sim. Elas estão caindo em nossas mãos uma por uma. E por falar nisso... ” Malévola gesticulou com seu cajado para a prisioneira, que desaparecera no País das Maravilhas - Alice.


	7. Capítulo 5 – Traverse Town - Encontro novamente

SORA ASSISTIU À DEEP JUNGLE DESAPARECER NA DISTÂNCIA atrás deles. Parecia que se passara muito tempo desde que ele deixou Destiny Island.

Ele conheceu tantas pessoas e disse adeus a algumas delas novamente. Mas ainda não tinha encontrado Kairi e Riku.

 _Eles têm que estar lá fora em algum lugar_ , Sora pensou, olhando para o Outro Céu.

As estrelas cintilantes eram tão bonitas. Ele queria que Kairi e Riku vissem também. Não... Ele queria vê-las com eles.

"Olhem... este bloco Gummi parece meio estranho..." Segurando o bloco que encontraram no Keyhole na Deep Jungle, Pateta inclinou a cabeça.

Sora se afastou da janela da cabine e olhou para a coisa na mão de Pateta. "O que há de estranho nisso?"

"Não sei, simplesmente não se parece com um bloco Gummi normal." Pateta ergueu-o contra a luz das estrelas.

“Eu também nunca vi um assim”, disse Grilo Falante, pulando na mão de Pateta.

“Diferente como?” perguntou Sora.

"Hmm... posso ver algo dentro dele."

"Onde…?" Sora olhou mais de perto, e a luz veio através dele, revelando algo mais no meio que brilhava como uma pequena estrela.

O que _era_ aquilo…?

"Talvez Leon saiba", disse Donald da cabine.

"Sim talvez. Devemos voltar para Traverse Town?” disse Pateta.

“Eu quero pilotar!” Sora tentou tirar Donald da cadeira do piloto.

"Ei, pare com isso!"

A batalha pela cadeira do piloto começou mais uma vez.

"Oh, vamos! Eu sou o mestre da Keyblade! ”

“Eu não me importo com quem você é! Não!"

Assistindo os dois discutirem, Pateta e Grilo sorriram e deram de ombros.

*

Em sua segunda visita a Traverse Town, o clima noturno da cidade estava calmo e amigável.

“Parece que não há Heartless no Primeiro Distrito...” Donald olhou em volta. "Lá está Yuffie!"

Ela estava de pé junto ao correio na praça do Primeiro Distrito. Eles correram até ela.

"Ei, Sora!" Yuffie os cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Bem-vindo de volta!"

"É bom te ver!" Donald e Pateta responderam, mas Sora não conseguiu dizer nada.

Yuffie não parecia incomodada com suas reservas. Ela continuou falando. “Como foram suas viagens? ”

Aos poucos, interrompendo um ao outro, o trio contou a ela sobre Alice e o que acontecera na Deep Jungle.

"Puxa, eu gostaria de ter estado lá também... Isso parece difícil, Sora." Yuffie lançou-lhe um olhar afetuoso, quase como se fosse sua irmã mais velha.

"Está tudo bem! Farei o que for preciso para encontrar Riku e Kairi! ”

"E o rei!" Pateta adicionado.

"Na verdade," disse Sora, "voltamos para Traverse Town para perguntar algo a Leon."

"Ele provavelmente está treinando na caverna subterrânea", disse Yuffie.

"Caverna subterrânea?"

Sora já havia caminhado bastante pela cidade, mas não se lembrava de ter visto nada parecido. Pensando bem, eles ainda não tinham encontrado o Keyhole em Traverse Town, então talvez houvesse muitas coisas que não soubessem sobre esta cidade.

"Você conhece o canal do beco?" Yuffie explicou. "Ele está conectado à caverna."

"O beco atrás do hotel?" disse Donald.

"Isso! Vocês podem ir para o subterrâneo a partir dali. Vocês não sabiam? ”

O trio trocou olhares. Eles apenas teriam que ir e descobrir. "Ok, até mais!"

“Cuidado com os Heartless no Segundo Distrito!”

"Obrigado!" Eles foram para o Segundo Distrito.

*

No momento em que eles passaram pela porta entre os distritos, Heartless surgiram do chão.

“ _Quack?_!” Donald saltou para longe de um ataque Heartless.

"Nossa, está tão quieto no Primeiro Distrito, eu não conseguia acreditar que haveria qualquer..." Pateta correu para o Heartless que tinha ido atrás de Donald.

“E parece que eles estão mais fortes do que antes!” Sora atacou um grande Heartless por trás. Eles eram definitivamente mais fortes. Havia Heartless que atacavam girando como um tornado e Heartless que usavam magia mais poderosa. “Eu me pergunto se isso significa que a escuridão está ficando mais forte...”

Eles entraram no hotel.

"Uau... Aposto que eles não virão aqui", disse Pateta, recuperando o fôlego.

"Eles estavam fervilhando por toda parte da última vez que estivemos no hotel!" Donald entrou em um quarto de hóspedes. Era aquele com papel de parede verde, onde Sora, Leon e Yuffie tinham discutido coisas antes.

"Eu não estive nos outros quartos..." Sora abriu a porta do quarto vizinho.

"Você já esteve neste verde?" disse Pateta, espiando os dois.

"Eu estava conversando com Leon aqui, um pouco antes de conhecer vocês."

“E Aerith estava nos contando tudo naquele quarto. Então Yuffie veio, e os Heartless atacaram... ”

Eles se entreolharam.

“... Isso significa que estávamos todos aqui ao mesmo tempo, mas em quartos diferentes?” disse Sora.

“Parece que sim...” Eles riram.

“Quando vocês caíram sobre mim de repente, pensei que vocês deviam ser mais Heartless!”

“Não tínhamos ideia de que você estaria lá! Certo, Donald? "

“A maior surpresa foi quando aquele que amorteceu nossa queda acabou por ter a chave!”

Eles se pegaram falando sobre o momento em que se conheceram como se tivesse acontecido há muito tempo e não apenas no outro dia.

“E agora estamos aqui em uma jornada juntos!” Pateta cruzou os braços e assentiu.

“Bem, não temos tempo para ficar por aí tagarelando sobre isso”, disse Donald. "Vamos lá!"

Eles saíram para a varanda e pularam para o beco.

*

No beco escuro, não importa quantos Heartless eles derrotavam, mais continuavam surgindo do chão como sempre.

“Eles simplesmente não desistem!” gritou Donald, disparando magia.

"Pateta, você encontrou a passagem do canal?" Sora questionou. Ele estava lutando ao lado de Donald, enquanto Pateta procurava a passagem que levava ao subsolo.

"Não... Mas o único lugar que não consigo olhar é por trás desta grade..."

No canto, o canal passava por uma grade. Pateta tentou sacudi-la, mas ela permaneceu firme no lugar. Em uma pausa na luta, Sora e Donald correram para se juntar a ele. "Então é aqui?"

"Provavelmente…"

Sora olhou para dentro da grade, mas estava escuro como breu lá dentro.

“Wak! Aí vem eles!" Um enxame de Heartless estava vindo atrás de Donald.

"Talvez se todos nós acertarmos isso de uma vez, possamos quebrá-la?" sugeriu Pateta. Eles se entreolharam...

“Em três. Um, dois, três!"

Com uma corrida inicial, colidiram com a grade, e ela saiu quase fácil demais. Eles caíram na água.

"Uau!" Um grande respingo ecoou na passagem subterrânea. Parecia que os Heartless não os estavam seguindo.

"Nossa, com certeza está escuro aqui." Pateta ajudou Donald a subir e eles desceram ainda mais o rio.

“Mas vai a algum lugar...”

Eles nadaram cautelosamente, e de repente um espaço se abriu para que eles pudessem ver.

"Uau…"

Era uma grande caverna, e no pequeno pedaço de terra seca no meio, Leon estava silenciosamente balançando sua arma.

"Leooon!" Donald foi chapinhando na água rasa. Leon deve ter notado, mas continuou praticando. Aerith estava ao lado dele. "Aerith!"

“Sora, Donald, Pateta! Bem-vindos de volta ”, disse ela, sorrindo, quando todos chegaram à ilha.

“Diga, Aerith...”

"Sim?"

"Yuffie disse: 'Bem-vindo de volta' para nós também... Não é meio estranho?" Sora sentiu que algo estava errado quando Yuffie disse isso, mas agora ele tocou no assunto.

"Como?"

"Bem... quero dizer, eu não sou daqui..." Sora olhou para baixo.

Aerith parecia um pouco triste.

“Traverse Town é uma cidade para onde as pessoas vêm quando não têm nenhum outro lugar para chamar de lar”, disse Leon, ainda brandindo sua espada. “Então, as pessoas aqui cumprimentam você como se você tivesse voltado para casa. Mesmo se você realmente for de outro lugar”

“Oh... Ok, eu entendo. Bem, obrigado! É bom ver vocês de novo! ”

“Bem-vindo de volta, Sora,” Aerith disse novamente com mais afeto em sua voz.

Leon finalmente fez uma pausa em seu treinamento. "Então, você encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Bem, não sei se conta..."

Eles contaram a Leon e Aerith a mesma história que contaram a Yuffie sobre Alice e a Deep Jungle.

*

“Então você trancou os Keyholes...” Pensando bem, Leon cruzou os braços.

Aerith falou como se ela tivesse se decidido sobre algo. “Você é o único que pode salvar os mundos, Sora.” Ela juntou as mãos quase como se fosse orar.

A preocupação tomou conta do rosto de Sora. "Mas... posso realmente fazer isso?"

“Bem, se você quiser procurar seus amigos”, disse Leon, “eu duvido que ver outros mundos seria uma perda de tempo”.

 _Mesmo se isso for verdade... posso realmente fazer algo tão louco?_ Sora pensou.

"Vamos, Sora, nós podemos fazer isso!"

“Temos que encontrar seus amigos! E o Rei Mickey! ” Donald e Pateta estavam olhando para ele.

 _Já fiz muitas coisas que não poderia ter imaginado_ , pensou Sora. _Eu não pensei que pudesse, mas fiz. E... eu sou o único que pode, porque a Keyblade me escolheu._

“Sora,” Aerith disse suavemente.

"Acho que você está certa... Ok!"

“Pronto, é disso que o portador da Keyblade é feito”, disse Leon, como se Sora ainda precisasse de persuasão.

“Oh sim, Leon. Temos este bloco Gummi... ” Pateta pegou o bloco cintilante e mostrou a ele. “Parece diferente dos outros. Você sabe para que serve? "

Leon olhou para o bloco Gummi, mas não teve uma resposta.

“Pergunte ao Cid” Aerith disse a eles. "Ele sabe muito sobre os blocos Gummi."

"OK! Estamos indo, então! " Sora começou a voltar em direção ao rio. “Obrigado por tudo!”

Ele acenou com a Keyblade. Leon e Aerith o observaram partir em silêncio, com Donald e Pateta logo atrás.

"Mas..." Leon começou quando o trio estava fora de vista.

"Eu sei." Aerith parecia ler sua mente. "Você está preocupado com o Keyhole deste mundo, não é?"

“Se pudéssemos selar o Keyhole, os Heartless não seriam capazes de chegar aqui.”

"Mas apenas selar não é o suficiente..." As sobrancelhas de Aerith se franziram.

“Portanto, tudo o que podemos fazer é reunir informações e cuidar de Sora.”

“É meio frustrante, não é?”

Leon voltou a balançar a Gunblade.

E Aerith continuou orando.

_Por favor, não deixe os mundos desaparecerem._

_Por favor, mantenha-o seguro._

_Ela orou pelos mundos... e por Sora... e por ele._

*

O trio voltou ao Primeiro Distrito e correu para a Loja de Acessórios. Cid estava lá como sempre, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. “Olá,” ele os cumprimentou.

"Cid!" Eles correram até o balcão e entregaram-lhe o bloco Gummi.

"Bem, se não é um bloco Gummi."

"Sim." Donald assentiu.

O brilho do bloco Gummi refletia nos olhos de Cid enquanto ele olhava para ele.

"Então, para que serve este?" Pateta perguntou.

"Você está brincando comigo, certo?!" Cid explodiu dramaticamente. “Você está pilotando uma Gummi Ship e nem conhece os diferentes tipos de blocos Gummi?! Seus cabeças de alfinetes! O Outro Céu não é um parquinho! ”

“Há muita coisa que não sabemos. E daí?!" Sentindo-se como uma criança sendo repreendida, Sora fez beicinho. “Temos que usar a Gummi Ship para ir para outros mundos. Não temos escolha. ”

"Oh- Bem, acho que sim," Cid disse baixinho, olhando para a Keyblade na mão de Sora. "Tudo bem, estou aqui para lhe dar uma mão."

"Obrigado."

Cid respirou fundo e explicou: "Então, este Gummi é muito útil - se o instalarmos em sua nave, ele abrirá novas rotas. Vocês sabem o que isso significa?"

“Novas rotas...” Pateta inclinou a cabeça.

Donald entendeu a dica. “Isso significa que seremos capazes de ir para novos mundos!”

"Bingo. Então, você quer instalá-lo? ”

"Sim!"

Se eles vissem mais mundos, eles poderiam encontrar Kairi e Riku... e o Rei Mickey.

“Naturalmente, vou cuidar disso, não se preocupe”, disse Cid. "Mas vou precisar de algo seu enquanto isso."

"O que? Temos que pagar?! ” Donald reclamou, pulando para cima e para baixo.

“Calma aí! Eu só quero que vocês entreguem algo. E enquanto vocês fazem isso, vou instalar este Gummi. Vai demorar um pouco. Tempo suficiente para você fazer uma pequena entrega, ok? ”

“Eu acho que sim...,” disse Sora, ainda não convencido.

"E de qualquer maneira... Eh, bem..." Cid coçou a cabeça. Parecia que ele tinha algo importante a dizer, mas não conseguia dizer. “Bem, você verá quando chegar lá!”

Sora, Donald e Pateta se entreolharam. "OK. Então, o que precisamos entregar? ”

“Só isso...” Ele estendeu um livro surrado. "É muito antigo e parecia que ia se desfazer, então eu consertei."

Havia um pequeno Keyhole no livro, mas não parecia estar trancado nem nada. Eles abriram numa ilustração de uma floresta, rasgada aqui e ali. Parecia um livro infantil.

"Há alguns animais aqui também...?" disse Pateta, espiando o livro por cima do ombro de Sora. Assim como ele dissera, havia alguns desenhos de criaturas que pareciam brinquedos de pelúcia.

“Cuidado aí. Este é um livro precioso. E parece que tem um poder especial. Então, quero que você o leve para a velha casa no Terceiro Distrito. Procure o sinal de fogo. Diga, você consegue usar magia de fogo? "

“O que você acha?! Você está falando com um mago real! " Donald retrucou, acenando com a varinha.

"Isso basta, então. Bem, estou deixando isso para vocês"

"Entendi!" Sora colocou o livro no bolso.

E então, o ar estremeceu com o toque de um sino gigante em algum lugar.

"Uau, o que é isso?!" Sora olhou em volta.

Cid não pareceu nem um pouco assustado. “Parece que o sino da Gizmo Shop está tocando...”

“A Gizmo Shop?”

“É uma loja esquisita no Segundo Distrito. Dizem que se você tocar três vezes, algo vai acontecer, mas ninguém nunca ouviu tocar três vezes seguidas. Talvez você possa conferir depois de entregar o livro” Cid sorriu para eles por cima dos braços cruzados.

"OK. Donald, Pateta, vamos lá! ” Eles deixaram a loja e seguiram para o Terceiro Distrito.

"Cara, já faz um tempo", disse Cid para si mesmo. “É bom ter um trabalho de verdade.” Ele esticou os braços e desapareceu nos fundos da loja.

*

O trio passou pelo Segundo Distrito novamente.

“Não importa quantos nós eliminemos, os Heartless continuam vindo!” Pateta resmungou enquanto derrotava mais deles. "Você acha que poderíamos esconder a Keyblade de alguma forma?"

"Se o fizéssemos, não seríamos capazes de trancar os Keyholes e, além disso, o rei nos disse para ficar com a chave", gritou Donald. “Estaríamos desobedecendo às ordens!”

Era verdade que simplesmente não havia fim para os Heartless, mas... Só então o sino tocou novamente, sacudindo o chão.

"Uau!" Sora tropeçou e caiu.

Pateta o ajudou a se levantar. "Você está bem, Sora?"

"Sheesh... Eu me pergunto se podemos fazer alguma coisa sobre o toque do sino..."

"É aquele sino lá em cima, certo?" Pateta apontou para uma torre. “Talvez possamos pará-lo...”

“Quack! Sem folga!” Donald os repreendeu. Eles fizeram uma pausa na luta contra os Heartless.

“Ok, ok...” Sora pegou a Keyblade. Eles chegaram ao Terceiro Distrito. “Finalmente, conseguimos...”

Lutando contra os Heartless, eles correram pela praça do Terceiro Distrito até a casa escondida. Depois de tudo isso, eles não estavam na melhor forma.

Em frente à grande porta, eles recuperaram o fôlego e ajudaram a curar um ao outro. A porta estava marcada com uma insígnia de chama.

Pateta empurrou, depois empurrou com toda a força. Não se mexeu. "Não vai abrir..."

"Cid não disse que precisamos usar magia?" disse Sora, olhando para a varinha de Donald.

"Bem, isso seria... _Fire!_ " Donald acendeu a insígnia da porta. E então - abriu lentamente.

"Vamos lá!"

Eles entraram e se encontraram em uma grande caverna.

"Puxa, eu não sabia que havia um lugar como este em Traverse Town..." Sora olhou ao redor. Havia um grande lago na caverna e, no meio dele, uma pequena ilha com uma única casa empoleirada. "É isso?"

Donald moveu-se primeiro, pulando nas pedras do caminho. "Vamos, se apressem! Quack! ”

Olhando para os outros dois enquanto saltava, Donald caiu na água com um respingo espetacular.

"Gawrsh, você está bem?" Pateta pulou na pedra e ajudou Donald a sair.

“Wak!” Bufado, Donald saltou para a próxima. "Você também, Sora!"

"Estou indo!" Sora começou a cruzar também. Eles chegaram a uma casinha estranha que parecia um pote com um chapéu vermelho no topo.

“Não vai abrir!” Donald chutou a porta. Aparentemente, cair na água foi a gota d'água para ele.

"Talvez haja outra maneira de...?" Pateta deu a volta na casa.

“Estou quase farto disso! Cair em lagoas, casas sem entrada! Este é o fundo do poço! ”

"Ah, não fique tão bravo com isso, Donald." Sora tentou acalmá-lo, olhando para a casa. O telhado vermelho estava meio avariado - realmente não parecia que alguém pudesse morar lá.

“Sora! Donald! ” Pateta chamou. “Eu encontrei uma maneira de entrar!”

Eles se juntaram a Pateta do outro lado e havia um grande buraco na parede.

"Nós realmente devíamos ir por este caminho...?"

"Por que não?"

Então eles entraram na casa pelo buraco. Definitivamente parecia abandonada. Sora olhou de um lado para o outro e...

"Há algo sobre este lugar velho e bolorento."

Sora se virou. Aquela voz - definitivamente era a voz de Kairi que ele acabara de ouvir!

"Isso não te lembra do nosso local secreto?"

Kairi estava parada ali. Seu cabelo ruivo oscilou enquanto ela sorria para Sora. Era Kairi. Esse sorriso era exatamente o mesmo que ele se lembrava, o mesmo de quando eles se separaram pela última vez em Destiny Island.

“Como a caverna onde costumávamos rabiscar nas paredes. Lembra?"

“Kairi...” Sora pegou a mão dela.

"Sora?"

Era a voz de Pateta atrás dele. Sora se virou, e então quando ele olhou para trás novamente, para onde Kairi estava parada - ninguém estava lá.

"E-eu acabei de ver..."

Sora tentou explicar, mas então outra voz se dirigiu a eles.

“Ufa… Bem, bem. Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que eu esperava. ”

Junto à parede estava um velho de barba comprida, com um chapéu alto e pontudo e óculos. "Você sabia que estávamos chegando?" perguntou Sora, caminhando em direção a ele.

"Claro."

“Você é um Heartless?!” Donald estava com a varinha em punho.

“Oh-ho-ho! Meu nome é Merlin. Como você pode ver, sou um feiticeiro. Eu passo grande parte do meu tempo viajando - é bom estar em casa. Seu rei pediu minha ajuda. ”

"Rei Mickey?" disse Pateta. Foram as primeiras notícias que ouviram do rei desde o início de sua jornada.

"Sim, de fato. Donald, Pateta... E quem é você? ” Merlin olhou para Sora.

"Eu sou Sora."

“… Ah. Então você encontrou a chave. ” Merlin assentiu e olhou para ele mais de perto.

Ficando sem paciência, Donald perguntou: "O que o rei pediu que você fizesse?"

"Agora, só um momento..." Merlin foi até uma plataforma de pedra no meio da sala, subiu nela e acenou com a varinha. "Presto!"

Sua bolsa se abriu e todos os tipos de móveis e utensílios domésticos voaram para fora dela, cada coisa ocupando seu devido lugar.

"Uau!" Bem diante dos olhos arregalados do trio, a casa em ruínas se transformou na casa de Merlin.

“Pronto, isso deve bastar. Agora então... ” Merlin acenou com sua varinha para um pequeno modelo de uma carruagem em forma de abóbora no canto. "Bibidi-bobidi-bu!"

Com aquele misterioso encantamento, uma velha senhora em um manto com capuz azul profundo apareceu.

"Ora, olá. Eu sou a Fada Madrinha. "

Ela acenou a própria varinha e uma nuvem de partículas cintilantes caiu.

"Seu rei pediu que nós dois ajudássemos", disse Merlin.

“Então, onde está o rei?!”

Com a pergunta de Donald, Merlin e a Fada Madrinha trocaram olhares.

_“Não resta muito tempo -_

_“Eu não posso voltar -_

_“Mas a luz está lá acima da escuridão -_

_“E a escuridão está ao lado da luz—”_

Merlin e a Fada Madrinha disseram a eles como se estivessem recitando um poema.

“Isso não faz sentido!” Donald bateu os pés.

_"A escuridão está à sua espera."_

_“Mas... se há escuridão significa que também há luz.”_

“Escuridão e luz...,” Sora murmurou.

"Eu não entendo!" Donald reclamou.

Merlin apontou para a Keyblade. “Fique com a chave, e o caminho ficará claro.”

“Com a chave?” Pateta disse ansiosamente.

"Essa foi a dica que o rei deixou."

"O que eu deveria fazer?" perguntou Sora.

O feiticeiro e a Fada Madrinha se entreolharam novamente. "Vá para onde a luz o levar."

“E quanto a Kairi e Riku?!”

A fada madrinha balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei... Mas... eu os sinto. Muito perto... ”

"Basta ir", disse Merlin. “Vá onde estão os pontos chave...”

"OK. Eu vou." A determinação veio na voz de Sora. "Vamos - Oh, espere..."

Merlin já sabia. “O livro que Cid pediu para você entregar, não é?”

Sora se virou e entregou-lhe o livro gasto.

“Ah, olhe isso. Ele o consertou muito bem... "

Curioso, Pateta se aproximou. "Que tipo de livro é?"

"Bem... eu nem mesmo tenho certeza. Se você quiser descobrir, você deve ler. ”

“Vamos, da próxima vez!” disse Sora, e eles saíram da casa.

*

Eles correram de volta pelo Terceiro Distrito, lutando contra os Heartless. "Eles realmente não vão parar...", Pateta resmungou enquanto abria a porta do Segundo Distrito. No momento em que eles entraram, o sino tocou novamente com um _clang_ retumbante.

O tremor percorreu o chão. "Gwa-waaak!" Donald gritou.

“Não há uma maneira de parar de tocar?” Pateta se perguntou.

"Não importa", Donald repreendeu. “Precisamos voltar à loja de Cid e ver mais alguns mundos!”

"Mas há tantos Heartless, acho que o Keyhole deve estar em algum lugar por aqui", disse Sora, olhando para a torre do sino.

"Você está dizendo que o sino tem algo a ver com o Keyhole?"

"Bem, eu não sei, mas-" No meio da frase de Sora, a Keyblade começou a brilhar intensamente. "Uau!"

“Está brilhando!”

Os três se entreolharam e então se dirigiram para a Gizmo Shop.

“Uau…”

Eles vagaram de um lado para outro na Gizmo Shop com todas as engrenagens enormes girando e girando.

"Ei, que tal por aqui?" disse Pateta, e eles se abaixaram entre algumas marchas. “Ah, é um beco sem saída...”

Eles realmente não tinham ideia de qual caminho seguir.

"O que vamos fazer quando encontrarmos o sino?" Donald perguntou a Sora enquanto eles desviavam de mais mecanismos.

"Bem, Cid disse que se tocarmos três vezes, algo vai acontecer, certo?"

"Hã? Não vai apenas fazer aquele barulho enorme de novo? " disse Donald.

“Mas olhe para todos os mecanismos aqui!” Sora exclamou. “Eles só devem estar escondendo algum tipo de segredo.”

“Acho que Sora está certo,” disse Pateta, saltando sobre algum tipo de pêndulo oscilante.

“Acho que sim...” resmungou Donald.

Pateta encontrou uma abertura acima de algumas engrenagens. "Ei, podemos passar por aqui!"

“Wa-waaak...” Lutando para manter o equilíbrio, Donald subiu no maquinário e saltou. Se seu tempo não fosse perfeito, ele seria esmagado nas engrenagens.

“Uau... Lá vai...” Sora correu para pular. Havia uma pequena porta.

"Por aqui?" Donald abriu a porta e então eles estavam no telhado da Gizmo Shop. Na outra extremidade ficava a torre onde pendia o sino.

“Gawrsh. Parece que não podemos entrar...” Pateta olhou por entre as ripas de madeira. O sino estava fechado com tábuas.

"Bem, não pode ser tão resistente quanto a grade do canal, certo?" disse Sora. "Vamos - em três!"

O trio começou a correr e se chocou contra elas, e as pranchas quebraram com muita facilidade.

“Então, este é o sino que toca assim...” Sora olhou para o sino enorme. "Pateta, você pode vigiar?"

"Com certeza!"

Pateta olhou para o Segundo Distrito.

Donald deu um pulo e se agarrou à corda que tocaria o sino. "Três vezes, Cid disse, certo?"

"Certo!"

Tomando a resposta de Sora como uma dica, Donald puxou.

Uma vez…

Duas vezes…

Três vezes…

Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi o barulho sonoro de seu toque.

"Aw... Nada está acontecendo..." Sora suspirou.

Mas então Pateta gritou: "Um Keyhole!"

"Hã?"

“Tem um Keyhole!”

Sora correu até Pateta e olhou para onde ele estava olhando. Um Keyhole apareceu na fonte da praça. "Tudo certo!"

Eles pularam do telhado e correram para lá. “Agora não haverá mais Heartless em Traverse Town!” disse Pateta.

Mas um rugido enorme sacudiu o chão.

"O que é isso?!"

Um Heartless gigante caiu do céu - um que eles pensaram que já tinham derrotado. Era a Guard Armor.

"Acho que eles não vão nos deixar fechar o Keyhole sem lutar..." Pateta reclamou e ergueu o escudo.

“Mas nós vencemos este antes!” Sora preparou a Keyblade.

Donald ergueu a varinha - mas o enorme pé da Guard Armor já estava vindo direto para ele.

“Wak-gwaaak!” Donald tentou se esquivar, mas tropeçou nos paralelepípedos.

"Donald!" Sora correu para cobri-lo. "Ei, olhe lá!"

Pateta cobriu os olhos e então, com um estrondo, o pé da Guard Armor voou para trás.

"Aí está você. O que está acontecendo?"

Era uma voz que Sora conhecia. O cabelo prateado brilhava na noite escura.

Sora ergueu os olhos e era- “Riku ?!”

Com um sorriso arrogante, Riku ajudou Sora e Donald.

“Como você chegou aqui?!”

“Explicarei mais tarde— Aí vem!” Enquanto Riku falava, a Guard Armor avançou contra eles com um soco furioso, como se para se vingar por ter um pé afastado. Riku e Sora pularam para fora do caminho, e então Donald, bem a tempo antes de seu punho bater no chão.

“Seu idiota grande, estúpido e feio! _Fire_! _Thunder_! _Blizzard_!" Donald jogou magia na Guard Armor e Pateta correu para frente e para trás. Sora e Riku atacaram seu corpo principal, trocando a vez, como companheiros que lutaram lado a lado por um longo tempo.

“Parece que você aprendeu alguns truques, Sora!”

"Você também, Riku!"

Era ele. Aquele olhar, aquela voz - definitivamente era Riku. Não é uma ilusão, como ele tinha visto de Kairi há pouco. Este era o verdadeiro Riku!

"Aqui vou eu!" Com um salto voador, Riku desferiu um golpe violento na cabeça da Guard Armor.

"Minha vez!" Sora atacou o torso - e então a Guard Armor se desfez com um estrondo. As peças não se moveram.

"Conseguimos!" Sem pensar, Sora abraçou Riku.

“Ok, ok, pare com isso,” disse Riku, mas ele estava sorrindo.

"Este é Riku?" perguntou Pateta.

"Sim! Aquele que estou procurando! " Sora sorriu, finalmente largando Riku. "Oh, certo- E quanto a Kairi?"

"Ela não está com você?" disse Riku, um pouco alarmado.

Parecia que enquanto Sora pensava que Kairi deveria estar com Riku, Riku presumiu que ela deveria estar com Sora também.

"Oh... Ela também não está com você."

Riku deu um tapinha nos ombros caídos de Sora e sorriu. "Ei, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ela também conseguiu sair da ilha. Nós conseguimos vir para outro mundo. Para que possamos ir aonde quisermos” Sora não parecia se animar, então ele continuou. “Estaremos todos juntos novamente em breve. Certo, Sora? Apenas deixe tudo comigo. Comigo por perto, você não tem nada com que se preocupar”

"Mas eu estive procurando por você e Kairi também. Com a ajuda deles! ” Sora apoiou a Keyblade em seu ombro e voltou seu sorriso para Donald e Pateta. Riku olhou como se a dupla fosse de alguma forma suspeita.

“Uh, nós estamos...” perdido, Donald olhou para Sora.

“Visitamos tantos mundos juntos”, acrescentou Sora, “procurando por você”.

"Mesmo? Bem, quem diria? Eu nunca teria imaginado. "

Com a resposta de Riku, Donald e Pateta trocaram olhares e cada um colocou um braço em volta de Sora.

"E adivinhe, Sora é o mestre da Keyblade!" disse Pateta.

"Quem diria?" Donald observou, em seu padrão habitual.

“Então, isso é chamado de Keyblade?” Riku a segurou na mão.

"Hã? Ei, quando... Devolva! " Sora investiu contra Riku, mas ele se esquivou e Sora quase caiu.

"Você nunca muda, Sora." Riku riu um pouco e jogou a Keyblade de volta para ele. "Pegue!"

“Uau—” Sora se atrapalhou para pegá-la e então olhou para Riku. “Ei, você deveria vir conosco também, Riku! Temos este foguete incrível. Espere até ver! "

"Ei! Você não é o chefe aqui! " Donald o repreendeu.

"Ah, vamos!"

"Não!" Donald saltou para cima e para baixo, bufando.

"Por que não?! Ele é meu amigo! E finalmente nos encontramos! ”

"Não vai acontecer!"

Enquanto os dois discutiam novamente, Pateta viu a mão da Guard Armor se contorcer ao lado deles.

“Sora! Donald! ”

No momento em que olharam para cima, a Guard Armor se recompôs e se levantou.

Agora ele tinha pés no lugar das mãos e mãos no lugar dos pés, e tinha mudado de cor - a Opposit Armor. Ela rugiu e veio para eles.

"Isso não acabou, Donald!" Sora gritou.

“Wak!”

Com a Keyblade pronta, Sora avançou contra a Opposit Armor, mas ela se desviou como se estivesse pronta para ele e atirou bolas de luz.

"Oq-uau!" O ataque atingiu Sora de frente.

"Oh não, Sora, você está bem?" Pateta correu e o curou.

“Quaaack! Ora, seu! Isso é pelo Sora! _Thunder_!" Depois de ver que Sora estava quase todo bem, Donald lançou um feitiço, e um raio muito maior do que o normal atingiu a Opposit Armor bem em sua cabeça.

"Uau! Legal!" Assim que ficou de pé, Sora correu para Donald sem pensar.

“Quando fico sério, eu realmente— Wak!” Enquanto Donald estufava o peito, um pé gigante blindado o chutou para trás.

"Bem, eu posso ficar sério também!" Como se a atitude de Donald fosse contagiosa, Pateta saltou na Opposit Armor e atacou do alto. Seu escudo bateu contra o torso e fez uma fenda.

"Uau! Eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso, Pateta! " Sora gritou e Pateta respondeu com um polegar para cima.

“Umm... Gostaria de saber o que eu poderia tentar... Lá vai!” Então Sora saltou no lado da Opposit Armor, também, balançando a Keyblade em um enorme arco. “Hiyaaaaaaa!”

A Keyblade desenhou uma grande lua crescente de luz no ar que atingiu a Opposit Armor com uma onda de choque.

“Gawrsh, isso foi incrível, Sora!” gritou Pateta.

Gritando com força, Sora continuou atacando. A Keyblade retiniu e a Opposit Armor começou a tremer com estrépito, depois parou de se mover. E, por fim, um coração brilhante flutuou para cima de seu corpo, que se transformou em luz e desapareceu.

"Conseguimos!"

Sora, Donald e Pateta comemoraram outra vitória que conquistaram juntos. Mas-

"Espere... Onde está Riku?" Sora percebeu tarde demais. "Riku...?"

Ele correu ao redor da praça, gritando o nome do amigo, mas não havia nenhum Riku à vista.

"Oh não... Justo quando eu finalmente o encontrei!" Sora abaixou a cabeça e chutou o chão.

_Eu tenho procurado por ele todo esse tempo. Eu estava com tanto medo por ele. Mas ele é como se ele estivesse em Destiny Island. Ele não mudou nem um pouco. Então isso é bom..._

"Sora?" Pateta olhou ansiosamente para o rosto dele.

“Ele simplesmente desapareceu novamente. Não é justo” Sora murmurou, segurando a Keyblade com força.

Então ele ergueu os olhos com um sorriso. "Ah bem. Pelo menos ele está bem! ”

"Hã? Você está bem?"

"Sim... vamos nos encontrar de novo. Eu simplesmente sei disso. Enfim, desde que encontramos Riku, aposto que vamos encontrar Kairi em breve também! "

Com um sorriso ainda no rosto, Sora ergueu a Keyblade para apontar para o Keyhole e o feixe de luz disparou sobre ele. O Keyhole pareceu absorver o feixe de luz e se fechou com um clique.

*

"Ei, bem-vindo - Oh, vocês estão de volta."

Cid não estava sozinho na Loja de Acessórios. Leon, Aerith e Yuffie também estavam lá. “Então, você entregou o livro? Acabei de instalar o Gummi de navegação. "

“Obrigado! Na verdade, embora— ” Sora começou.

“Fechamos o Keyhole!” gritou Donald.

"Sério?" disse Yuffie.

"Sim, sério!" Pateta respondeu. “Tocamos o sino, e então o Keyhole apareceu perto da fonte.”

"Então foram vocês que tocaram o sino três vezes?" disse Leon.

"Sim. A Keyblade nos disse o que fazer! ” Sora a ergueu.

Yuffie se aproximou dele e olhou para a Keyblade. "Uau. Essa coisa com certeza é incrível. ”

“Mas outro Heartless gigante apareceu,” disse Donald, “e então—”

Desta vez Sora o interrompeu. “Encontramos Riku!”

“O amigo que você procura?” perguntou Aerith.

“Uh-huh. E Riku estava nos ajudando, mas o gigante Heartless acordou, e quando o derrotamos de novo, ele havia partido... ” Sora parou de falar tristemente. "Mas talvez o encontremos de novo, espero."

"Você vai," Aerith disse suavemente.

Yuffie estava mais curiosa sobre outras coisas. "Puxa, eu queria ver o Keyhole também."

“Então havia um em Traverse Town,” Leon disse, completamente sério em contraste, de braços cruzados. “Você tem que se apressar, Sora. Mesmo enquanto estamos aqui falando sobre isso, os Heartless estão dominando outros mundos. ” Sora acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Sim, por falar nisso - vocês já ouviram falar de Malévola?" Cid perguntou a eles, sua voz baixa.

"Quem é essa?"

"Uma bruxa, cara, ela é uma bruxa!" Cid cruzou os braços também.

Leon continuou explicando: "Ela é a razão pela qual esta cidade está cheia de Heartless. Não a leve a sério. "

"Ela usa os Heartless há anos", disse Aerith, olhando para baixo.

“Perdemos nosso mundo, graças a ela.” Leon olhou para Cid até que ele retomou a linha.

“Um dia, um enxame de Heartless dominou nosso mundo!” Cid disse finalmente. “… Isso foi nove anos atrás. Eu saí dessa bagunça e vim aqui com esses caras. ”

"Isso é horrível..." Donald murmurou, parecendo sinceramente preocupado e cruzando os braços.

“Nosso governante era um homem sábio chamado Ansem”, disse Leon. “Ele dedicou sua vida a estudar os Heartless. Ele provavelmente estava procurando uma maneira de derrotá-los para sempre. ”

Lembrando-se do nome, Pateta bateu na palma da mão aberta com o punho. "Esse é o Ansem de que você estava falando, certo, Aerith?"

"Isso mesmo", ela respondeu suavemente. “E o relatório dele deve nos dizer como nos livrar dos Heartless."

“O Rei Mickey deve estar procurando por esse relatório”, disse Donald.

Aerith balançou a cabeça. “Mas não sabemos onde suas páginas podem estar.”

"Aposto que Malévola tem a maioria das páginas...", disse Cid severamente.

"Bem, elas têm que estar em algum lugar!" exclamou Sora.

"Provavelmente."

“Então nós as encontraremos!”

Aerith sorriu para ele. "Obrigada, Sora."

"Isso não é muito reconfortante." Cid sorriu desdenhosamente.

Sora se virou para ele. "Ei! O que isso deveria significar?!"

"Bem, você simplesmente não se parece muito com um mestre da Keyblade," Donald se juntou a ele.

"O quê, você também, Donald?!" Sora olhou para ele com a Keyblade na mão.

“Mas você ficou muito mais forte do que quando começou!” Pateta disse, sorrindo.

“Do que quando eu comecei... Aw, pare com isso...” Sora fracamente sentou-se.

"Quer tentar de novo?" Leon brandiu a Gunblade em Sora.

"Hã?"

“Ou talvez você queira tentar uma rodada contra a grande ninja Yuffie!” Ela ergueu seu shuriken.

"Vamos lá, pessoal, já estou acabado!" Sora gemeu.

Então Aerith riu e todos os outros a seguiram.

"Ei, por que vocês estão rindo de mim?" Sora reclamou, mas ele estava rindo também.

Do lado de fora da janela, duas figuras sombrias observavam a cena.

Uma era Riku. E o outra…

"Viu? É exatamente como eu disse a você. "

Riku não respondeu a Malévola, mas continuou olhando para a janela.

“Enquanto você labutava tentando encontrar seu querido amigo, ele simplesmente te substituiu por alguns novos companheiros. Evidentemente, ele os valoriza muito mais do que a você, ” Malévola murmurou para ele, terrivelmente gentil. "Você está melhor sem aquele menino desgraçado. Agora, não pense mais nele e venha comigo. Vou ajudá-lo a encontrar o que procura... ”

Mas Riku apenas continuou olhando silenciosamente para Sora pela janela.


	8. Capítulo 6 – Agrabah - Promessa

A GUMMI SHIP NAVEGOU PELA VASTIDÃO DO OUTRO CÉU.

"Ficou mais confortável aqui, hein?" disse Pateta.

Sora estava de pé no pequeno assento, olhando para o Outro Céu. Ouvindo Pateta, ele saltou. "Sim. Há muito mais espaço”

Antes da atualização, era muito apertado a bordo da Gummi Ship. Mas com as melhorias de Cid, havia muito espaço.

“Não é apenas o interior que é melhor”, disse Donald. “Até o funcionamento está atualizado!”

Com um pequeno tremor, mísseis foram lançados da Gummi Ship e atingiram a rocha que flutuava à frente.

"Uau! Vamos, Donald, deixe-me pilotá-la... ” De pé atrás do assento do piloto, Sora olhou atentamente para as mãos de Donald no manche.

"Não, não, não! Eu estou no comando do voo! " Donald afastou-se dele e agarrou o manche com mais força. O campo de visão da cabine também era muito mais amplo e parecia fácil de navegar.

"Cid é muito bom no que faz, eu diria", comentou Grilo Falante.

“Ele pode ser ainda melhor do que Tico e Teco”, concordou Pateta, citando o nome do engenheiro e do mecânico do Disney Castle. "Para onde vamos a seguir, Donald?"

“Quack? Decidimos ir além do País das Maravilhas! ”

“Além do País das Maravilhas...?”

 _Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com Alice_ , Sora pensou. _Ela está em algum lugar lá fora no Outro Céu? Ou…_

"Olha, aí está!" Donald apontou para o novo mundo que surgia à frente.

Era um mundo coberto de areia escura- Agrabah.

"Uau... Essa praia dura para sempre..." Sora murmurou, olhando para baixo enquanto a Gummi Ship pairava no céu do novo mundo.

"Oh, isso não é uma praia - isso é um deserto", Grilo o corrigiu. "Você não vai encontrar nenhum oceano batendo nessas areias."

“Tem areia, mas não tem oceano?!”

"Correto"

Pego de surpresa, Sora olhou para a terra novamente.

“Posso ver uma cidade ali”, disse Donald.

Sora se inclinou para ver. Nas areias do deserto havia uma muralha de pedra.

"Vamos, Donald, Pateta! Vamos lá!" Sora mal podia esperar para pousar no mundo do deserto.

"Ei, espere!" Pateta correu para se preparar, mas Sora já estava correndo para a areia aberta.

*

Uma cidade feita de pedra ficava no meio do deserto, cercada por enormes paredes de pedra quase da mesma cor da areia. A cidade era seu próprio reino de tamanho considerável, onde as pessoas que viajavam pelo deserto iam e vinham, trazendo negócios para as várias lojas que alinhavam a feira. Deveria ser um lugar animado. Mas a cidade estava assustadoramente silenciosa.

Um homem e uma mulher, ambos vestidos com capas pretas, caminhavam pelas ruas.

“Onde está o Keyhole?”

“Os Heartless estão procurando por ele agora. Tenho certeza de que o encontraremos em breve”

Quem fez a pergunta foi a bruxa negra, Malévola.

Quem respondeu foi o vizir real deste mundo, Jafar.

"E o outro assunto?"

"Sim, sobre isso-" Interrompendo-o, um papagaio de cores vivas pousou no ombro de Jafar. “Iago! Você encontrou a princesa Jasmine? "

“Procurei por ela em todos os lugares. Ela desapareceu como por mágica! "

Malévola franziu a testa para o papagaio. Era evidente que Malévola e Jafar estavam procurando por esta princesa chamada Jasmine.

"Você disse que tinha este lugar sob controle."

“Agrabah está cheia de buracos para os ratos se esconderem.”

Parecia que todos na cidade estavam presos por algum esquema de Jafar.

“Mas... com ou sem a princesa, certamente este mundo será nosso assim que encontrarmos o Keyhole”, disse ele. "Para que precisamos de Jasmine?"

Desta vez, Malévola franziu a testa com a pergunta de Jafar. “Devemos ter todas as sete princesas para abrir a porta final. Menos é inútil. ”

“Ah, a porta, é isso. Se a princesa é tão importante, nós a encontraremos. Você aí, encontre Jasmine e traga-a para mim imediatamente! "

Heartless armados com espadas curvas apareceram atrás de Jafar. Eles usavam turbantes em suas cabeças, como guerreiros do deserto, mas como todos os Heartless conhecidos, não tinham rostos.

“Agora vamos indo!” Iago voou mais para dentro da cidade, levando os Heartless com ele.

“Não mergulhe na escuridão por muito tempo,” avisou Malévola. “Os Heartless consomem os descuidados.”

Jafar riu com um meio sorriso cruel. "Sua preocupação é comovente, mas dificilmente necessária."

Uma única laranja gorda caiu de sua pilha em uma barraca de frutas, mas nem Malévola nem Jafar perceberam.

Lá, atrás da barraca, estava a linda princesa de cabelos negros - Jasmine.

*

O trio parou em frente ao enorme portão.

"Eu me pergunto se este lugar está cheio de Heartless também...", Pateta disse, franzindo a testa como se não quisesse entrar.

Donald saltou e brandiu sua varinha. “Vamos ficar bem! Não vamos, Sora?! "

"Sim. Deixe conosco! ”

"Gawrsh, espero que sim..."

Eles passaram pelo portão e Heartless pularam do chão como se estivessem esperando para emboscar o trio.

“O-uau! Eu sabia!"

"Donald, Pateta, vamos!" Sora correu direto para o enxame de Heartless.

“Eles têm espadas engraçadas!” Pateta gritou, bloqueando o ataque de um Heartless com uma grande lâmina curva.

“Esses caras têm asas!” Era tudo que Sora podia fazer para evitar os ataques voando baixo dos Heartless alados.

"Tudo bem, minha mágica vai— _Quaaack_!" quando Donald estava prestes a usar sua varinha, um Heartless flutuante em uma túnica vermelha atirou fogo mágico nele. “Eles ficaram mais fortes de novo!” ele gritou, batendo no chapéu para apagar as chamas.

"Vamos apenas sair daqui, Sora!" Pateta deu um passo à frente e entrou em um beco.

Sora ainda estava decidido a lutar. “Mas podemos derrubar mais deles!”

"Vamos, Sora!" Donald agarrou seu braço e arrastou-o para longe atrás de Pateta.

“Aww...” Sora chutou uma pedra perto de seu pé no beco.

“Aqueles Heartless eram muito fortes,” disse Pateta.

“Poderíamos ter vencido todos eles!” Sora respondeu, torcendo a boca em um beicinho.

“Aqueles com as espadas eram realmente difíceis...” Pateta soltou um grande suspiro.

Ao lado deles, Donald estava olhando em volta. "Bem, de qualquer maneira... Onde estão todas as pessoas nesta cidade?"

As barracas dos vendedores estavam todas alinhadas no mercado, dando a impressão de uma cidade muito próspera, mas não havia ninguém à vista.

“Essas coisas estão à venda?” Sora pegou uma laranja em uma das arquibancadas. Tinha uma aparência deliciosa, mas...

"Quem está aí? Olá?"

“Ack!” Sora saltou para trás com a voz repentina.

"Tem alguém aí?" Pateta olhou para o estande por trás do balcão.

Uma bela jovem de traços delicados e cabelos negros apareceu. Uma doce fragrância parecia emanar de cada movimento dela, e suas roupas eram da cor de água doce, como um oásis na cidade quente do deserto.

"Eu sou Jasmine", disse ela. “Meu pai é o sultão de Agrabah.”

“Uh, então... isso faz de você uma princesa,” Pateta respondeu.

Jasmine balançou a cabeça. “... Meu pai foi deposto por Jafar, que agora controla a cidade,” ela disse a eles suavemente, mas parecia doloroso para ela falar.

"Jafar?" disse Donald.

"Você não ouviu falar dele?" Jasmine perguntou em resposta.

"Não... Acabamos de chegar aqui."

“Então vocês são viajantes... Bem, Jafar prendeu todos em Agrabah. Não há ninguém aqui... Jasmine baixou os olhos com tristeza. Ela deve ter pensado que Sora e os outros eram cidadãos que escaparam das garras de Jafar.

“Jasmine, eu sou Sora. Você pode nos contar mais alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu aqui? ”

“Jafar é o vizir real. Ele ganhou poderes malignos e conquistou Agrabah. Ele me pegou tentando escapar... mas alguém me ajudou... "

"Quem te ajudou?" Sora perguntou, e ela olhou para ele.

“O nome dele é Aladdin. Estávamos nos escondendo nas proximidades, mas ele saiu há um tempo para cuidar de algo... Oh, espero que ele esteja bem... ” Seu olhar se desviou novamente.

Sora, Donald e Pateta se entreolharam incertos.

“Há mais alguma coisa que você ouviu? Acho que podemos ajudar, ” disse Sora.

Jasmine pensou por um momento e respondeu: "Jafar parece estar procurando por algo."

"O que ele está procurando?" Donald trocou um olhar com o Pateta.

"Eu acho... ele chamou de 'Keyhole'."

“O Keyhole!” Donald deu um pulo. “É isso que também estamos procurando!”

Eles se aproximaram, esperando que Jasmine lhes contasse mais. Será que o Keyhole tem algo a ver com os estranhos acontecimentos nesta cidade...?

Mas então - uma voz arrogante soou acima de suas cabeças. “Você é mais problema do que vale.”

"Jafar!" Jasmine chorou.

Um homem com um cajado com cabeça de cobra estava olhando para eles.

“Princesa Jasmine, permita-me encontrar uma companhia mais adequada para você,” ele disse, acariciando o queixo barbudo. "Esses ratinhos não vão servir..."

"Jasmine, corra!" gritou Sora, que estava pronto com a Keyblade.

"Ah, o menino que tem a chave" Jafar olhou para ele e viu Jasmine fugir com um sorriso desagradável que dizia que ela não iria longe. "Suponho que veremos o que você pode fazer."

Então Jafar acenou com seu cajado e Heartless apareceram, correndo para o trio.

“Wak!” Donald saltou e se esquivou de um ataque.

Olhando para a cena, Jafar se virou com um movimento rápido de sua capa.

“Você está fugindo?!” gritou Sora. Jafar sorriu e saiu sem pressa.

"Pare aí mesmo!"

"Sora, cuidado!" Pateta bateu em um Heartless que avançou contra Sora enquanto ele tentava seguir Jafar.

"Uau!" Tentando pular, Sora caiu de costas.

“Sora, temos que vencer esses Heartless antes de irmos atrás de Jafar,” disse Pateta.

"E nós temos que ajudar Jasmine!" Donald acrescentou.

Sora se levantou, balançando a Keyblade. "OK! Vamos cada um pegar um! ”

"Entendido!" Pateta piscou.

Donald acenou com a varinha. "Este é meu!"

De repente, os três pularam nos Heartless flutuando no ar como grandes balões.

Recuperando o fôlego depois de derrotar os Heartless, eles se sentaram no local. “Eles realmente estão mais fortes...,” Sora disse, não totalmente ileso.

Donald deu-lhe uma poção. “Bem, temos que continuar lutando!”

"Sim." Sora se levantou cautelosamente e olhou ao redor. "Temos que encontrar Jasmine."

O trio seguiu na direção de onde Jasmine havia escapado.

"Ela não disse que estava se escondendo em uma casa por aqui?" Donald parou em frente a uma pequena casa de pedra. "Talvez seja isso..."

Eles abriram a porta de madeira e entraram na casinha, procurando Jasmine.

“Não há ninguém aqui...”

Donald espiou em uma grande panela. "Hmm... Eu me pergunto onde ela poderia ter ido. Não parece que o Aladdin está aqui também. "

Sora cruzou os braços, pensando, e eles ouviram um baque no canto.

"Hã?" Quando ele se virou, de alguma forma, um tapete estava balançando sozinho.

“O... esse tapete está se movendo!” Donald exclamou.

"Gawrsh, não parece um Heartless...", disse Pateta, mas ele estava levantando o escudo de qualquer maneira.

O tapete sacudiu o armário que estava em cima dele.

“Parece que está preso”, disse Sora.

“Cuidado, Sora!” Donald empunhou a varinha, mas Sora se aproximou do tapete ondulante e empurrou o armário.

"Pronto, agora você pode se mover, certo?"

O tapete se ergueu e se dobrou ao meio.

"Será que... acabou de se curvar para nos agradecer?" disse Pateta.

Em seguida, o tapete desceu novamente e cutucou seus pés.

"Você está nos dizendo para subir?" Sora pulou em cima do tapete, e ele parecia pular de felicidade. "Donald, Pateta, venham!"

Donald e Pateta se entreolharam e pisaram nervosamente no tapete. E então o tapete voou pela janela e ultrapassou os limites da cidade.

"Uau!"

Fora da cidade, o tapete subitamente aumentou de velocidade e eles voaram sobre o deserto.

“Uau… Um tapete voador!” Sora olhou para as dunas.

Não era nada parecido com a Gummi Ship - eles podiam sentir o vento em seus rostos. O ar do deserto estava quente e seco, mas ainda assim era maravilhoso. Sora nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido.

"Eu me pergunto para onde estamos indo...?" Pateta murmurou, batendo as orelhas compridas.

"Lá!"

Para onde Donald estava apontando, eles puderam ver uma única pequena figura lutando para não ser engolida pela areia.

*

Lutando por sua vida, Aladdin não conseguia ouvir nada além do barulho suave da areia caindo. Ele estava enterrado até os joelhos de suas calças brancas, e a cada movimento, ele apenas afundava mais. Sob o colete, seu corpo moreno era resistente e em forma, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra a areia movediça.

“… Acho que é melhor usá-lo.”

Enquanto Aladdin olhava fixamente para a lâmpada que segurava, ouviu outra voz.

“Ei, você é Aladdin?!” Sora chamou o homem na areia e saltou do tapete.

"Isso mesmo! Quem é você?"

“Eu sou Sora. Vamos tirar você daí! " Ele desceu na areia e estendeu a mão para Aladdin. Mas então-

“Wak! Heaartless!" gritou Donald, pulando para cima e para baixo. Um grande número de Heartless apareceu, cercando-os.

“Temos que vencê-los primeiro, ou não seremos capazes de fazer muito para ajudar!” disse Pateta.

"Apenas espere - nós vamos te ajudar, prometo!" Sora disse a Aladdin, que estava enterrado até a cintura agora, e se levantou com a Keyblade pronta. "Yaaargh!"

Ele saltou e se lançou contra o Heartless voador que estava vindo em sua direção. Mas era mais difícil se mover na areia, e ele só conseguiu acertar a perna, sem causar muitos danos.

" _Fire!_ " Donald o encobriu com magia.

"Obrigado, Donald!"

"Sem problemas!"

Lutando juntos, o trio derrotou os Heartless um por um, mas, enquanto eles derrotavam, mais continuavam subindo da areia.

"Gawrsh, de novo não!" gritou Pateta.

“Mas temos que vencê-los para ajudar Aladdin!” Sora gritou de volta.

Afundando na areia, Aladdin ergueu a lâmpada bem alto. "Gênio, livre-se desses caras!"

Com isso, uma grande nuvem azul flutuou do bico da lâmpada - era o Gênio da lâmpada, voando para fora e rugindo.

“Desejo número um, já chegando!”

"Uau!" Sora caiu para trás de surpresa.

O Gênio estalou os dedos e todos os Heartless desapareceram sem deixar vestígios.

"Uau…"

“Calma, moleza!” O Gênio piscou e cruzou os braços. Seu grande corpo largo não tinha pés e ele flutuava no ar como um fantasma.

“Sora, temos que ajudar Aladdin!” disse Pateta. Sora estendeu a mão para Aladdin, ainda preso na areia movediça. Enquanto suas mãos se cruzavam, Donald e Pateta seguraram os pés de Sora, e todos eles conseguiram puxar Aladdin.

“Uau...” Aladdin limpou a areia que estava grudada nele e sorriu brilhantemente para eles. “Obrigado, Sora! E…"

"Pato Donald!"

"E eu sou Pateta!"

Donald e Pateta apertaram a mão de Aladdin, um de cada vez.

"Aladdin, o que você está fazendo aqui no deserto?" perguntou Sora.

“Oh, você sabe, apenas caçando tesouros lendários. Acabei de fazer uma visita à Caverna das Maravilhas” assim que Aladdin disse isso, o tapete desceu para o chão.

“Tesouro lendário?”

"Eu encontrei aquele tapete voador em que vocês vieram... e esta lâmpada mágica." Nas mãos de Aladdin estava a pequena lâmpada a óleo de metal.

“Como é mágica?” disse Sora, olhando de perto, e o Gênio colocou seu rosto no nível de Sora para olhar de volta. "Uau!"

“Deixe as explicações para um profissional!” O Gênio se inflou na frente de Sora, fazendo uma pose heroica. “Aquele, o único, o Gênio da lâmpada! Rub-a-dub-dub a lâmpada e sai o Gênio para realizar seus desejos mais queridos! E o vencedor de hoje é... Aladdin! Parabéns!"

Dançando, o Gênio estalou os dedos e uma fanfarra soou. Confetes borrifaram em Aladdin.

"Qualquer desejo?" perguntou Donald.

O Gênio acenou com o dedo indicador na frente do rosto de Donald. “Paciência, meu bom amigo de penas! Veja... ” Ele voou no ar e triplicou - havia três Gênios. Cada um segurou três dedos. “Quaisquer três desejos! Um desejo um, um desejo dois... ” Os Gênios duplicados desapareceram. “Um desejo triplo - então faço como fumaça e desapareço!”

Então ele voou atrás de Aladdin. “Nosso feliz vencedor fez seu primeiro desejo - isso significa que ele tem mais dois! Então, mestre, o que você deseja como desejo número dois? "

O Gênio estendeu a mão e um holofote iluminou Aladdin.

"Hmm," Aladdin disse calmamente. "Que tal me tornar um príncipe fabulosamente rico...?"

“Oooh! Dinheiro! Realeza! Fama!" O Gênio aplaudiu. “Por que não pensei nisso?!”

"Gawrsh, sério...?" Pateta murmurou, inclinando a cabeça.

“Ok, você pediu por isso. Cem servos, cem camelos carregados de ouro! Basta dizer a palavra, entrega em trinta minutos ou menos ou sua refeição é grátis! Vou até dar um cappuccino de cortesia!" Esfregando as mãos, o Gênio se aproximou de Aladdin.

Mas Aladdin balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado."

"OK…"

“Acho que vou esperar até chegarmos em Agrabah”, disse Aladdin, parecendo arrependido.

"Uh, por que você quer ser um príncipe?" Pateta perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Veja, há uma garota em Agrabah chamada Jasmine. Mas, bem... ” Aladdin olhou para baixo com tristeza. "Ela é uma princesa e eu sou... Ah, ela nunca se apaixonaria por um cara como eu."

"… Jasmine?" Donald inclinou a cabeça. Havia algo sobre esse nome...

"Oh, isso mesmo! Ela está com problemas, Aladdin! " Sora correu até ele com urgência, e a cor sumiu do rosto de Aladdin.

*

O tapete voou pelo ar carregando Sora, Aladdin, Donald e Pateta.

“Ahh, ar fresco! O grande ar livre!" Voando atrás deles, o Gênio respirou fundo e se espreguiçou.

"Eu acho que você não sai muito, hein?" disse Sora.

Com isso, o Gênio pareceu um pouco taciturno. “Vem com o trabalho. Poderes cósmicos fenomenais, dentro de uma lampadazinha. São sempre três desejos e, em seguida, de volta à minha pequena prisão portátil. Então tenho sorte de ver a luz do dia a cada século ou dois... ”

O Gênio baixou a cabeça miseravelmente.

 _Se eu estivesse trancado naquela lâmpada pequena..._ Sora tentou imaginar e estremeceu. Isso tinha que ser horrível. Destiny Island era cheia de luz do sol e amigos, e mesmo lá, Sora queria ir para outros mundos.

Aladdin também pensou um pouco. “Diga, Gênio, e se eu usar meu último desejo para libertá-lo da lâmpada? O que você acha?"

Os olhos do gênio brilharam. "Você faria isso?"

"Gênio, é uma promessa. Depois de ajudarmos Jasmine! ”

O Gênio deu uma cambalhota no ar. “Yahoo!” E ele continuou voando em círculos ao redor deles.

"Então, o que Jafar está fazendo?" Aladdin perguntou ao trio, ainda observando o exultante Gênio.

“Nós também não entendemos”, disse Sora. "Mas Jasmine disse que Jafar estava procurando o Keyhole."

“É isso que também estamos procurando!” Pateta adicionou.

Gênio parou para cruzar os braços e pensar. “Um‘ Keyhole ’, hein? Eu poderia jurar que já ouvi sobre isso em algum lugar antes... "

Donald deu um pulo. "Mesmo? Onde?"

“Agora, onde foi? Já se passaram alguns séculos... ”

"Vamos, lembre-se!"

"Hmmm... Não sei dizer." O gênio inclinou a cabeça para Donald, que batia os pés no tapete.

“De qualquer forma, temos que parar Jafar antes que seja tarde demais”, disse Sora. “Estou com um mau pressentimento...”

Aladdin acenou com a cabeça. "Vamos lá!"

O tapete voou mais rápido sobre o deserto.

*

As principais ruas de Agrabah estavam completamente barricadas, mas isso não era problema com um tapete mágico. Quando os Heartless voadores vieram para emboscá-los, a magia de Donald foi útil.

“Quack!” Donald lançou um feitiço. Sora jogou a Keyblade, que girou no ar e acabou com o Heartless, então voltou para sua mão.

“A-hyuck! Uau, Sora, esse foi um truque legal! " Pateta exclamou.

Sora fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e sorriu. Ele estava aprendendo a usar a Keyblade cada vez melhor.

Eles podiam ver duas figuras nos portões do grande palácio. "Jasmine!"

"Jafar também está lá!"

Aladdin saltou do tapete e os outros o seguiram.

“Então, o rato de rua finalmente saiu de sua toca”, disse Jafar, fungando com desprezo.

"Solte Jasmine!"

“Está mirando um pouco alto, não é, garoto? Não vou permitir que você incomode mais a princesa"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine tentou correr na direção dele, mas Jafar a segurou.

"Gênio... Ajude Jasmine, por favor!" Aladdin sussurrou, esfregando a lâmpada.

“Um desejo sobrou! Você está tornando isso muito fácil, você sabe" O Gênio desapareceu de trás de Aladdin e reapareceu atrás de Jafar, então pegou Jasmine nos braços.

“Lamento muito, garoto” zombou Jafar. "Temo que seu segundo desejo foi negado."

Eles ouviram asas batendo. Iago, o papagaio, segurava a lâmpada com as garras.

"Hã?!" Aladdin olhou para suas mãos vazias.

"Sinto muito, Al...", murmurou o Gênio com tristeza.

A lâmpada caiu das garras de Iago na mão de Jafar e, no mesmo instante, Gênio desapareceu.

Jasmine gritou. Sem o Gênio segurando-a, ela caiu direto em uma grande pote de barro.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin correu em sua direção, mas brotaram pernas do pote - ele se transformou em um Heartless. E fugiu pelas ruas da cidade a uma velocidade tremenda.

"Socorro!"

Enquanto os gritos de Jasmine ecoavam de volta para eles, Jafar sorriu. "E agora, eu me despeço de vocês, ratos de rua!"

"Pare!" Os quatro tentaram segui-lo, mas mais Heartless já bloqueavam seu caminho.

"Saiam do nosso caminho!" Sora os golpeou com a Keyblade.

“Eles também estão aqui!” Pateta tirou o Heartless que continuava aparecendo. Mas agora eles tinham perdido Jafar de vista.

"Jasmine! Jasmiiiine! ” Aladdin gritou, balançando sua espada para os Heartless, e então o tapete flutuou na frente dele. "Você está me dizendo para subir?"

"Vamos, Aladdin!" Sora gritou. “Aposto que o tapete pode nos levar a Jasmine!”

Ele saltou e, em seguida, Aladdin, Donald e Pateta o seguiram.

“… Jasmine…” de cabeça baixa, Aladdin bateu no tapete com o punho.

*

O tapete os deixou cair em uma enorme estátua da cabeça de um tigre.

"A boca do deus tigre está fechada!" Aladdin gritou enquanto pulava do tapete.

Os outros o seguiram.

Pateta inclinou a cabeça. "O deus tigre?"

“A Caverna das Maravilhas está dentro de sua boca,” Aladdin respondeu, olhando para a enorme figura de pedra. Seus olhos brilharam com chamas roxas, parecendo encará-los.

“O que é essa Caverna das Maravilhas?” perguntou Donald.

“É a caverna onde encontrei este tapete e a lâmpada mágica.” Eles olharam ao redor. Jafar não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Então, isso significa que há muitos tesouros dentro, certo?"

"Bem, acho que você poderia dizer isso."

Aladdin se aproximou da cabeça do tigre. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz opaca e ameaçadora.

"Uau!" Aladdin caiu no chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira. "Eu não entendo - o deus tigre me deixou entrar na Caverna das Maravilhas antes, quando eu encontrei a lâmpada..."

"Aladdin! Abaixe-se!"

Ele estava prestes a se levantar, mas com o aviso de Sora, ele se abaixou, e raios brilhantes de luz quase roçaram o topo de sua cabeça. O deus tigre abriu a boca como se estivesse acordando e algo saiu correndo.

"Heartless!" Pateta ergueu o escudo e avançou para eles.

“Por que o deus tigre está fazendo isso?!” exclamou Aladdin.

“Algo o está controlando!” Sora correu para Aladdin e o ajudou a se levantar. “Alguma coisa sobre ele parece diferente de antes?”

“… Seus olhos são de uma cor diferente. E a parte do ataque também é nova. ”

Com a espada e a Keyblade em punho, Aladdin e Sora correram até a boca do deus tigre.

"Vocês podem cuidar desses Heartless?" Sora olhou por cima do ombro.

“Deixe conosco!” Donald saltou, acenando com a varinha.

“Aladdin, vá atrás dos olhos!” gritou Sora. Ele saltou sobre o nariz do deus tigre e desceu a Keyblade em seu olho direito. O impacto retiniu e o deus tigre rugiu. E mais Heartless saíram de sua boca.

"Wa-waaak!" A magia de Donald explodiu no novo Heartless, e Pateta avançou contra eles com seu escudo.

“Tudo bem, mais um!” Sora e Aladdin pularam novamente no nariz do deus tigre e atacaram. Soltou um rugido terrível e então, com a boca bem aberta, parou de se mover.

"Conseguimos!" Eles pularam de volta e se abraçaram em comemoração. Tendo derrotado os Heartless, Donald e Pateta se juntaram a eles.

A luz roxa saiu dos olhos do deus tigre e pairou silenciosamente.

"Vamos lá!" Os quatro correram para a grande boca do tigre.

*

Dentro da caverna estava completamente quieto. Jafar entrou com a lâmpada na mão. Em seu ombro, Iago empoleirou-se, mexendo suas penas.

"Com isso, poderei encontrá-lo..." Jafar esfregou a lâmpada e gritou: "Meu primeiro desejo, Gênio! Mostre-me o Keyhole! ”

O Gênio saiu voando da lâmpada, parecendo abatido. Ele estalou os dedos com relutância e a parede posterior desmoronou para revelar o Keyhole.

Ainda baixando a cabeça, ele flutuou atrás de Jafar.

“O Keyhole e a princesa... Malévola não terá do que reclamar agora” murmurou Jafar, e Iago bateu as asas, concordando.

E então a mesma bruxa de capa preta apareceu atrás dele.

"Ora, você chegou cedo, Malévola..."

Ela não reagiu à saudação de Jafar, mas olhou para a princesa esparramada no chão e caminhou silenciosamente para o Keyhole. Era como se Malévola nem o tivesse visto. Os lábios de Jafar se curvaram em aborrecimento, mas ele respirou fundo e disse a ela: "O menino que tem a 'chave' está a caminho. ”

Com isso, as sobrancelhas de Malévola subiram levemente. “... Aquela criança de novo?”

“Ele é mais perceptivo do que eu poderia imaginar. Por que não explicar a situação para aquele outro garoto - Riku, certo? Fazer isso pode realmente ser útil para o nosso...”

Sentindo outra presença atrás dele, Jafar girou no meio da frase. Quatro pares de passos estavam se aproximando. “O rato de rua...”

Quando Malévola se virou para olhar, Sora e os outros estavam lá.

"Quem é você?!" Sora exigiu.

Malévola desapareceu sem uma palavra.

“Jafar! Solte Jasmine! " Aladdin gritou.

“Sem chance” disse Jafar com desenvoltura. "Você vê, ela é uma princesa - uma das sete que de alguma forma têm a chave para abrir a porta."

"Abrir…"

"…A porta?"

Pateta e Donald repetiram um de cada vez.

Eles tinham ouvido falar dos Keyholes, mas não sobre uma porta. O que isso poderia significar...?

“Mas seus tolos não viverão para ver o que está além dela. Gênio! Meu segundo desejo. Esmague-os! ”

O Gênio ainda flutuava no ar, mole de tristeza, e então olhou diretamente para Aladdin.

"Gênio! Não!"

“Desculpe, Al. Aquele com a lâmpada dá as cartas. Eu não tenho escolha” Curvando os ombros desamparadamente, o Gênio começou a atacar Aladdin e o trio.

"Gênio!" Aladdin se esquivou e continuou olhando para ele incrédulo.

“Por que não me divirto também...?” Jafar balançou seu cajado com cabeça de cobra e um grande jato de chamas disparou em direção a Sora.

Donald não perdeu tempo com sua varinha. " _Blizzard_!" Fragmentos de gelo voaram e apagaram as chamas.

"Armando uma briga, não é?" Jafar sorriu e saltou alto no ar.

"Ei!" Sora e Aladdin o seguiram. Quando ele pousou novamente, Jafar enfiou seu cajado no chão da caverna, deixando-o sozinho.

"Cuidado!"

Pateta saltou quando um raio do cajado de Jafar ricocheteou em seu escudo.

"Você não vai vencer um mago real com magia!" Com um enorme floreio de sua varinha, Donald soltou outro disparo de gelo. Enquanto Jafar se esquivava, Sora avançou com um salto voador e o atingiu. Aladdin também pegou Jafar em sua distração, mas o Gênio o mandou de volta ao chão.

"Gênio…?"

"Sinto muito... Al..." O Gênio se debateu, os olhos bem fechados.

"Gênio!" Sora ligou. "E se nos livrarmos de Jafar de alguma forma?"

"Bem... claro, sem o cara que dá as cartas, eu não teria que tomar qualquer..."

“Então, só temos que vencer Jafar! Aladdin, fique longe do Gênio! Tudo o que temos que fazer é eliminar Jafar! ” Sora ergueu a Keyblade novamente e foi direto para Jafar.

Aladdin o seguiu com um berro feroz e eles se aproximaram. "Yaaaaaahhh!"

“Cubra-nos, Pateta!”

"Certo!"

Donald atirou um enorme aglomerado de cristais de gelo em Jafar, enquanto Pateta saltou com seu escudo e impediu a magia de Jafar de atingir Sora ou Aladdin.

Sora grunhiu e pulou alto para derrubar a Keyblade em Jafar. Quando ele se moveu para se esquivar, a espada de Aladdin estava lá esperando.

A espada do menino e o bastão do vizir encontraram uma tremenda colisão.

"Deixe Jasmine ir...!"

"Você nunca a terá!" Jafar teve a vantagem, por pouco.

"Aladdin!" Sora gritou e, no mesmo instante, Aladdin saltou para trás. Sora arremessou a Keyblade em Jafar.

“… Sora!” Donald também atacou com sua magia.

“Aqui vai!” Pateta correu e desferiu em Jafar um golpe forte com seu escudo.

"Ngh- Aaaaaaargh!" Jafar desabou com um grito terrível e então seu corpo foi envolvido pela escuridão.

"Conseguimos!"

Os quatro correram para Jasmine, que ainda estava inconsciente no chão, mas então...

Eles pensaram que Jafar havia desaparecido. Eles estavam errados - agora ele estava flutuando no ar. "Gênio! Meu último desejo! ” ele gritou, segurando a lâmpada bem alto. "Eu quero que você me torne um gênio todo-poderoso!"

"... Seu desejo é uma ordem, mestre..." Gênio cobriu o rosto, encolhendo-se enquanto apontava para Jafar sem olhar e cautelosamente disparou a magia do dedo indicador.

O feixe de magia cresceu para engolfar Jafar, brilhando - e o chão da caverna se abriu. Jafar caiu.

"Vamos lá!" Sora e os outros pularam na fenda.

Na caverna abaixo, o ponto mais baixo da Caverna das Maravilhas, o ar ondulava com um calor terrível. Enormes pedras quadradas estavam alinhadas no centro como escadas. E para todos os lados, lava vermelha de fogo borbulhava e girava.

“Jafar! Onde você está?!" Aladdin gritou.

Então Jafar, agora um gênio, se levantou, seu corpo todo vermelho como se tivesse tirado a cor da lava. Ao contrário do amigável Gênio azul, a forma carmesim de Jafar tinha um aspecto terrivelmente assustador.

Com um estrondo enorme como um terremoto, Jafar jogou bolas de lava sobre eles.

"Uau!" Os quatro pularam para fora do caminho e a cauda de Donald pegou fogo.

“Quaaaack!”

“Ha-ha! Idiotas!” Iago se agitou atrás de Jafar, carregando a lâmpada em suas garras.

"A lâmpada!" Aladdin exclamou. “Pegue a lâmpada de Jafar!”

Não havia como eles vencerem lutando contra Jafar em sua nova forma de gênio. Eles tinham que pegar a lâmpada e prendê-lo com seu poder.

“Hah! Como se eu fosse deixar vocês idiotas ficarem com isso! " Iago voou fora de seu alcance.

"Aladdin! Você lida com Jafar! "

"Certo!"

Sora foi atrás de Iago, escalando as pedras quadradas. Aladdin atraiu Jafar para longe, esquivando-se das bolas de lava que Jafar jogava nele. O papagaio de penas brilhantes empoleirou-se longe, no ponto mais alto da caverna, farfalhando suas asas. Sora esgueirou-se o mais perto que pôde, disparou com a Keyblade e a sentiu atingir Iago.

"Yeeowch!" Iago gritou e voou mais perto de Jafar novamente.

"Lá vai ele!" Sora disse a Donald.

"Peguei vocês! _Fire!_ " Donald saltou na direção de Iago e deixou as chamas voarem.

“Ack! Água, cadê um pouco de água?! ” A cabeça emplumada de Iago estava em chamas, mas então com uma grande varredura de seu braço, Jafar ergueu uma tromba d'água para apagá-la.

“Não é bom - não podemos conseguir!” Sora gritou. Iago estava se mantendo diligentemente longe deles agora. Não havia como tirar a lâmpada dele.

"Então o que vamos fazer?" perguntou Pateta.

“Bem...” Sora puxou Pateta e Donald, e então Aladdin, juntos em um amontoado e sussurrou para eles.

“Isso realmente funcionará?” Donald preocupado.

“Vai funcionar!” Sora deu um tapa nas costas dele e correu até a beira das pedras.

“Ei, Jafar! Por aqui!" Ao mesmo tempo, Aladdin foi para o extremo oposto. Uma enorme bola de lava caiu em sua direção, mas ele se esquivou sem esforço. “Isso é tudo que você tem?! Vamos lá!"

Jafar aceitou o desafio e deu as costas aos outros três. Ele tentou dar um soco em Aladdin, enquanto Iago pairava perto do teto.

“Pateta, Donald! Agora!" Sora chamou do canto. Estando no ponto mais alto que ele poderia alcançar, Pateta atirou Donald para o alto.

"Aqui vamos nós!"

“Quack!”

Ao mesmo tempo, Sora correu para eles. "Um, dois, três!" ele gritou e se lançou primeiro com a ajuda de Pateta, e depois com a cauda de Donald como apoio para os pés, então ele voou alto.

Iago gritou quando a Keyblade bateu em seus pés e a lâmpada caiu de suas garras. Sora mirara na própria lâmpada, não no papagaio.

"Peguei!" Sora pousou enquanto Iago lutava para recuperar a lâmpada. Mas Sora chegou primeiro. Ele segurou a lâmpada preta no alto. “De volta à sua lâmpada, Jafar!”

Jafar uivou como uma tempestade e, com um redemoinho de luz vermelha, a lâmpada o sugou.

"Conseguimos!"

Enquanto os quatro recuavam, deleitando-se com a vitória, um único pedaço de papel veio voando de cima.

"O que é isso…?" Sora o pegou. O papel estava coberto de palavras misteriosas, difíceis de ler.

"Talvez o Grilo seja capaz de ler", disse Donald, olhando por cima do ombro de Sora.

Só então a caverna rugiu e pedaços de rocha começaram a cair do teto.

“Gawrsh! Parece que é melhor sairmos daqui...” Pateta segurou o escudo sobre a cabeça e olhou em volta desesperadamente.

“Mas temos que fechar o Keyhole e pegar Jasmine também!” disse Sora, olhando para Aladdin. Eles concordaram. O tapete mágico estava lá esperando por eles.

*

Um rugido terrível despertou Jasmine.

"Onde estou…?"

Ela olhou ao redor e viu a grande rachadura no chão da caverna ao lado dela.

O que diabos foi isso...? Ela tentou olhar por cima da borda.

"Princesa", disse uma voz baixa atrás dela.

Ela se virou e quem havia falado tocou seu ombro...

Pouco antes de perder a consciência novamente, ela avistou um menino bonito com cabelos prateados.

*

O tapete voou para fora da rachadura no chão, o que parecia que iria desabar a qualquer minuto.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin ligou. Mas ela sumira. "Jasmine?! Jasmine!"

Todos eles procuraram por ela na caverna, sem sucesso. Então o Keyhole começou a brilhar.

“Jasmine, onde você está?!” Aladdin ainda estava procurando por ela em pânico.

"Sora, nós vamos encontrá-la!" disse Pateta. “Cuide do Keyhole!”

"Certo!" Sora apontou a Keyblade, e um feixe de luz disparou da ponta dela para o Keyhole. Ele ouviu o clique da fechadura e então o Keyhole se transformou em fragmentos de luz e desapareceu.

Toda a Caverna das Maravilhas começou a tremer ainda mais.

“... É melhor irmos, Aladdin!”

"Mas não a encontramos - Jasmine!"

"Ela pode ter voltado para Agrabah!"

"Mas-"

Com o maior tremor até agora, as paredes e o teto começaram a desmoronar.

"Temos que sair daqui, Sora!" disse Pateta. Eles tiveram que arrastar Aladdin à força para o tapete mágico, que disparou como um foguete em direção à entrada.

"Jasmiiiine!" O grito de Aladdin se perdeu no rugido das cavernas em colapso.

*

Na casa onde encontraram o tapete mágico, Aladdin estava curvado no chão, imóvel. A lâmpada estava ao lado dele.

"Sinto muito, Aladdin..."

“Então Jasmine não está em lugar nenhum em Agrabah?”

“Eu não sei, mas...”

Uma das sete princesas, Jafar havia dito. Ele precisava de Jasmine para alguma coisa. E até agora, Sora sabia de duas outras garotas que tinham desaparecido de seus mundos.

Alice, do País das Maravilhas... E Kairi.

Então talvez isso significasse...

“Aladdin, vamos encontrar Jasmine e garantir que ela volte para casa em Agrabah. Eu prometo. Nós a salvaremos, não importa o que aconteça. "

 _Alguém importante para ele desapareceu..._ , Sora pensou. _Eu também quero encontrar Kairi. Aladdin se sente da mesma maneira..._

"Eu não posso ir com você?" disse Aladdin.

Sora, Donald e Pateta se entreolharam. "Desculpa. Não podemos levar você, ” Sora respondeu tristemente.

A lâmpada sacudiu ao lado de Aladdin e o Gênio saiu voando. “Ei, Terra para Al, olá! Você ainda tem um desejo restante. Olha, apenas diga a palavra. Peça-me para encontrar Jasmine para você! ”

Aladdin lentamente ergueu os olhos para olhar pensativamente para o Gênio e respirou fundo. “Eu... eu desejo...”

O Gênio cruzou os braços e estufou o peito, sorrindo enquanto esperava o desejo de Aladdin.

“… A sua liberdade, Gênio.”

"Al!" o Gênio gritou de surpresa. Redemoinhos deslumbrantes de luz o envolveram.

Sora e os outros fecharam os olhos contra a claridade e, quando olharam de novo, as algemas douradas em seus pulsos desapareceram. Em vez de uma cauda fantasmagórica de fumaça, o Gênio tinha pernas.

"Trato é trato, Gênio", disse Aladdin, olhando para ele. “Agora você pode ir aonde quiser. Você é seu próprio mestre. Eu prometi que te libertaria com meu último desejo. "

O Gênio olhou para trás, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

"Mas se você puder... eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse ir com eles e ajudar Sora a encontrar Jasmine. E então, quando você a encontrar, traga-a de volta aqui... ”

O Gênio se afastou dele. “Desculpe, Al. Estou cansado de receber ordens das pessoas. "

Aladdin não desviou o olhar, mas manteve o olhar nas costas do Gênio.

“Um favor para um amigo, no entanto... Agora, isso é uma coisa totalmente diferente!” O Gênio se virou para Aladdin novamente e colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros. "Afinal, somos amigos, certo, Al?"

"Gênio…"

"Apenas deixe comigo!" O Gênio piscou.

"Mas... isso não seria intromissão?" Pateta sussurrou para Donald.

"Intromissão? Ora, nada é impossível para aquele, o único, o Gênio que antigamente era da lâmpada! Veja isto." O Gênio se encolheu em uma nuvem de fumaça azul e girou sob o chapéu de Donald.

"Waaak!" Donald ergueu o chapéu e uma miniatura da metade superior do Gênio apareceu.

“Comigo, sua magia terá um turbo boost! Oferta por tempo limitado - você não quer perder esta oferta! ”

"Está tudo bem com isso?" Donald esfregou o chapéu com incerteza.

"Não está?" disse Sora e estendeu a mão para Aladdin. “Nós vamos encontrar Jasmine. Eu prometo - assim como você prometeu ao Gênio!”

“Encontre-a, Sora. Estou contando com você!" Aladdin e Sora apertaram as mãos com firmeza.


	9. Capítulo 7 – Monstro - Cruzamento

"AQUELA SERPENTE DE VIZIR QUASE OS TEVE... SE APENAS alguém não o tivesse deixado para lidar com tudo sozinho."

Na sala escura, Gancho olhou para o garoto de cabelo prateado - Riku.

“Ei, eu fiz minha parte,” Riku disse quase indiferente. "Eu trouxe a princesa, não trouxe?"

Ele estava olhando para Malévola enquanto falava. Ela estava de costas para eles.

Ela realmente manteria a promessa que havia feito a ele?

Riku entendia o que ele estava fazendo. Mas não conseguiu resistir à tentação dessa promessa. E se ela realmente quisesse mantê-la, ele faria qualquer coisa. Foi isso que ele decidiu. Se isso significasse que ele teria o que ansiava... Se fosse por Kairi.

“Jafar estava além de qualquer ajuda, consumido por seu próprio ódio. É preciso ter cuidado para não deixar queimar muito ferozmente, ” Malévola murmurou, virando-se lentamente para encarar os outros. "A propósito, Riku, você não percebeu...? ”

Ela gesticulou em direção ao estrado no centro da sala.

"O quê?"

“Nós tínhamos um acordo, sim? Você nos ajuda e nós realizamos seu desejo... ”

Em um feixe de luz fraca, a imagem de uma garota apareceu no estrado. Ela quase parecia estar dormindo lá...

"Kairi!" Riku sabia que não era real, mas correu para o estrado.

“Vá até ela. Seu navio está esperando. ”

"Por que você está fazendo tudo isso por mim?" Riku disse, sua voz baixa com desconfiança enquanto olhava para Malévola. “Qual é o truque?”

"Truque? Ora, não há truque” Ela se abaixou para olhar nos olhos de Riku e disse docemente: "Garoto bobo. Você é como um filho para mim. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. ” A mão dela acariciou suavemente sua bochecha.

"Eu duvido seriamente disso."

“Acredite no que quiser. Mas, para que não esqueçamos, cumpri minha parte do trato. ”

Riku se virou. “Onde está o navio?”

“ _Meu_ navio, rapaz. Mas este não é um cruzeiro divertido!” disse o Capitão Gancho, brandindo o gancho com o mesmo nome no lugar da mão esquerda. “Não será uma viagem agradável.”

Sem outra palavra, Riku saiu da sala.

***

A Gummi Ship decolou de Agrabah e navegou suavemente pelo Outro Céu. Por alguma razão, parecia ser um caminho mais silencioso, sem muitos obstáculos.

"Então, pegamos isso lá..." Pateta estava com o papel que encontraram depois de prender Jafar em sua lâmpada. Ele o entregou para Grilo Falante. "Você tem ideia do que seja isso?"

“Parece que há muito escrito nele...” Parecendo preocupado, Sora olhou para o papel agora nas mãos de Grilo.

"Parece-me que vocês encontraram um pedaço do relatório de Ansem", respondeu Grilo.

“É o que isso é?!”

"Sim, tenho certeza." Grilo olhou para Sora, que estava inclinado sobre ele, e então começou a ler.

_Grande parte da minha vida foi dedicada à busca pelo conhecimento. E esse conhecimento protegeu bem este mundo. Nenhuma alma duvida disso._

_Mas embora eu seja chamado de sábio, há coisas que não entendo._

_Eu acredito que a escuridão dorme em cada coração, não importa o quão puro seja. Dada a chance, a menor gota pode se espalhar e engolir o coração. Eu testemunhei isso muitas vezes._

_Trevas... Trevas do coração. Como nascem? Como nos afeta assim?_

_Como governante deste mundo, devo encontrar as respostas. Devo encontrá-las antes que o mundo se perca para aqueles tomados pela escuridão..._

_É meu dever expor o que essa escuridão realmente é._

_Eu conduzi os seguintes experimentos:_

_\- Extrair a escuridão do coração de uma pessoa._

_\- Cultivar as trevas em um coração puro._

_Os experimentos fizeram com que os corações das cobaias entrassem em colapso, mesmo as mais robustas. Como nossos corações são frágeis. Meu tratamento não deu sinais de recuperação. Não seria bom deixar as pessoas deste mundo terem uma visão tão terrível, então eu confinei aqueles que perderam completamente seus corações sob o castelo._

_Algum tempo depois, desci e fui saudado por uma visão estranha. Criaturas que pareciam nascidas da escuridão... O que são? Elas são seres verdadeiramente sencientes? Elas poderiam ser as sombras daqueles cujos corações foram perdidos?_

_De uma coisa estou certo é que eles são totalmente desprovidos de emoção. Devo realizar mais pesquisas._

_Elas ainda precisam de um nome. Aqueles que não têm coração... Vou chamá-los de Heartless._

“Heartless... Aqueles que não têm coração...,” Sora murmurou. “A escuridão nos corações das pessoas...”

"Leon não dizia algo assim?" falou Pateta. “Os Heartless procuram a escuridão nos corações das pessoas.”

Donald agarrou o manche com mais força. "Sim. E ele disse para ter cuidado. ”

Sora estava pensando muito. Assim como qualquer outra pessoa, ele às vezes ficava com medo e às vezes odiava as coisas. Havia escuridão em cada coração, Leon dissera.

Então…

“Parece que deve haver mais informações em algum lugar,” disse Grilo.

“Essa parte não faz sentido”, observou Donald. “Temos que encontrar o resto.”

Pateta inclinou a cabeça. "Gawrsh, eu me pergunto se o rei leu isso..."

"O que é isso?!" Gritou Donald.

Sora tropeçou na cabine e viu...

"Uma baleia! É uma grande baleia monstruosa! " Pateta corria em círculos pela Gummi Ship.

A baleia rolou seu corpo colossal pelo espaço, e a nave balançou ao passar.

“Monstro!” gritou Grilo Falante.

"Você conhece a baleia?"

“Eu certamente conheço! Ele é a baleia de todas as baleias, e cruel além disso! "

Monstro se virou e se posicionou na frente da Gummi Ship novamente.

"Uau!" Donald puxou o manche com toda a força, tentando reverter o curso, mas Monstro abriu sua boca colossal e foi direto para eles.

"É tarde demais! Ele vai nos engolir!" Sora gritou, e a Gummi Ship já estava dentro da boca da baleia.

***

As ondas quebravam suavemente na costa. O mar e o céu continuavam para sempre. As folhas das coqueiros balançavam com a brisa do mar e o sol estava quente em seus rostos. Era Destiny Island. A ilha de Sora.

"É verdade! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! ” Sora gritou atrás de Riku.

"Tem certeza de que não só ouviu desta vez?"

"Qual é a diferença? Estou te dizendo, tem um monstro enorme lá dentro! "

Os dois meninos pararam em frente à cachoeira. A água fria escorrendo brilhou ao sol.

"Tudo bem, suponha que realmente haja um monstro... Você acha que podemos pegá-lo sozinhos, Sora? ”

Kairi não estava lá. Ambos ainda eram pequenos. Isso foi há anos.

"Sim! Você e eu podemos fazer qualquer coisa!... Escute aí, você não consegue ouvi-lo rosnando? "

Sora deu um tapinha no ombro de Riku e olhou para os arbustos ao lado da cachoeira. Havia uma passagem escura atrás dos arbustos. Naquela época, Sora não sabia o que começaria naquela caverna.

“Ssh. Quieto, ” disse Riku, olhando para a passagem. “Precisamos ter cuidado...”

Eles entraram na ponta dos pés.

Havia uma pequena caverna com raízes de árvores enroscadas nas rochas. O teto tinha um grande buraco e eles podiam ver o céu azul brilhante.

Entrar em um novo lugar que nunca tinham visto antes – só isso foi uma aventura ousada para eles.

"Viu? Era apenas o vento fazendo aquele barulho”, disse Riku, olhando para o céu.

“Ah, isso é tudo? Eu queria que fosse um monstro! ” Sora cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e soltou um suspiro. "Hã? Espere, o que é aquilo ali? "

Havia algo no fundo da caverna. Sora correu até lá.

Riku o seguiu, menos apressado. "Uma janela... ou uma porta?"

Era uma grande porta de madeira, mais alta do que Riku e Sora combinados, com decorações douradas, como algo em um castelo saído de um conto de fadas.

"Uma porta…?"

“Mas não há como abri-la.” Riku olhou atentamente, mas não havia nenhuma maçaneta ou fechadura para ser encontrada.

"Nossa... isso é realmente tudo o que está aqui?" Sora chutou uma pedra.

Riku se voltou para ele. "Ei, Sora."

"Hã?"

“Quando crescermos, vamos sair desta ilha. Vamos viver aventuras reais, não essas coisas de criança! "

Só então, o vento soprou sobre o buraco no teto e uivou - o som que Sora pensava ser um monstro.

Mas era um lugar novo. Uma caverna em que nunca tinham entrado antes. E poderia ter sido um monstro. Era aventura suficiente para fazer seus pequenos corações baterem forte. Uma verdadeira aventura, porém - o que poderia estar esperando por eles lá fora? O que encontrariam? Riku simplesmente não suportava ficar preso nesta ilha.

"Claro... mas não há nada divertido para fazer agora?" disse Sora, não se importando muito.

Ele não conseguia entender o que Riku acabara de dizer. Ele não tinha pensado muito em terem uma aventura real juntos algum dia. Isso estava longe e ele queria encontrar algo para fazer agora. Algo divertido, agora, neste exato momento.

"Oh eu já sei! Você ouviu sobre a nova garota na casa do prefeito? "

Com isso, Riku olhou para cima.

“Ouvi dizer que ela...”

O vento continuou uivando.

Isso foi antes de Sora e Riku conhecerem Kairi...

Quando eles não conheciam nada fora de suas ilhas.

***

"Pare com isso!"

Sora acordou assustado com o grito de Donald e se sentou.

Ele deve ter sonhado. Quando tudo isso aconteceu? Parecia há muito tempo...

"Ei, Sora, você está bem?"

Pateta estava olhando para cima com o escudo pronto. Ao lado dele, Donald batia os pés.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" perguntou Sora. "Onde estamos, afinal...?"

“Bem, não podemos estar em nenhum lugar a não ser dentro de Monstro”, disse Grilo Falante.

“E a Gummi Ship?”

"Deve estar em algum lugar aqui também." Grilo parecia preocupado.

De repente, um baú de tesouro veio voando para eles de algum lugar acima.

"Uau!" Sora saltou para trás.

“Acho que aquela grande baleia engoliu todo mundo. E para o clima de hoje... espere chuvas! ” Outro baú de tesouro caiu e retiniu contra o escudo do Pateta. “A-hyuck! Pancadas intensas! ”

"Ei! Quem está aí?! ” Donald gritou com raiva para o ar.

"Sou eu." Eles podiam ver alguém se movendo na frente deles.

"Hm?" Donald franziu a testa, olhando fixamente.

"Pinóquio! Bem, como eu vivo e respiro! Se não é Pinóquio! ” O Grilo correu em direção à figura - era um menino.

"Pinóquio?" Sora, Donald e Pateta se entreolharam e seguiram Grilo. O menino usava um chapéu amarelo e uma bela camisa branca sobre o short, e estava remexendo freneticamente em um baú de tesouro.

"Pinóquio!"

"Hã? Oh, é você, Grilo! "

O grilo pulava para cima e para baixo na frente do nariz de Pinóquio. Quando os outros olharam mais de perto, eles puderam ver que não era realmente um nariz humano.

Donald e Pateta sussurraram um para o outro.

"Ei, ele é...?"

"... Um boneco de madeira, não é?"

O menino não era um menino, mas uma marionete.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Grilo, pulando no ombro de Pinóquio.

"Hum... Brincando de esconde-esconde!"

“Eu simplesmente não acredito. Aqui estou eu acordado à noite, muito preocupado com você. Por que, de todos os... Pinóquio! " Então a voz de Grilo aumentou de surpresa.

"O nariz dele cresceu!" gritou Donald, pulando.

"Pinóquio, você está mentindo de novo!" Grilo repreendeu. “Você sabe que não deve contar mentiras. Uma mentira só cresce e cresce até você ser pego! Simples como o nariz em seu rosto! ”

"... Sinto muito, Grilo... Eu nunca vou contar mentiras enquanto você estiver por perto." Quando Pinóquio disse isso, seu nariz brilhou e voltou ao tamanho normal.

“Você precisa ser bom para se tornar um menino de verdade. Você prometeu a Gepeto agora, não foi? "

“Oh, isso mesmo! Pai!" Pinóquio se virou e correu.

“Onde você está indo, Pinóquio? Espere!"

Mas Pinóquio continuou correndo como se nem tivesse ouvido o Grilo.

"Vamos lá pessoal!" Grilo pulou na cabeça de Sora.

"Tudo bem... Mas quem é Pinóquio, afinal?" Sora perguntou enquanto corriam.

“Ele é do mesmo mundo que eu. Moramos juntos. Nunca imaginei que o encontraria em um lugar como este... "

"Nossa, não pode ser bom estar dentro de uma baleia!" disse Pateta.

“Oh, que trabalhoso é esse Pinóquio...” Grilo tirou um lenço branco minúsculo do bolso e enxugou o rosto.

O interior escuro da boca da baleia estava cheio de pilhas de destroços de outros navios engolidos. Não havia saída - os dentes de Monstro estavam bem fechados. Bem na parte de trás, havia um navio que conseguira manter sua forma, com uma lanterna brilhando vacilante no mastro, e a Gummi Ship estava ao lado. Parecia estar encalhada ali.

"Pai!" Pinóquio correu para o velho que estava sentado no convés.

“Mas ora, Pinóquio, onde você esteve?” disse o velho.

“Umm…”

“Pinóquio, espere!”

Assim que ele ia responder, Sora e os outros escalaram, seus rostos apenas aparecendo no convés.

“Oh, meu Deus! Então a baleia engoliu todos vocês também? " O velho ajudou-os a embarcar.

“Ufa! Obrigado, senhor! " Donald acenou com a cabeça para ele.

“Pinóquio com certeza gosta de fugir,” Sora comentou.

"Ele deve estar preocupado com Gepeto também", disse Grilo com mais caridade. "Ele é um bom menino, afinal."

"Então quem é você…?" perguntou o velho.

"Eu sou Sora, e este é Donald... e aquele é Pateta."

“Meu nome é Gepeto. Eu sou o pai do Pinóquio. Diga, Pinóquio... Pinóquio? ” Ele olhou em volta, mas a pequena marionete havia desaparecido novamente.

"Grilo se foi também!" gritou Pateta.

“Vamos encontrá-los!” Sora saltou do convés e correu atrás de Pinóquio.

*

Eles desceram pela garganta da baleia e as paredes mudaram de escuras para grotescamente coloridas. No final daquela passagem estreita, eles chegaram a um espaço mais aberto, todo curvo e sinuoso, com diferenças aleatórias de altura.

"Pinóquio!" Donald chamou.

Pinóquio parou na entrada de outra câmara, olhando para o trio com hesitação. Grilo Falante estava montado em seu chapéu.

“Sora!” Ao invés disso, Grilo pulou em cima de Sora quando eles se aproximaram. “Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer quando Pinóquio fugiu daquele jeito...”

Ele tirou seu lenço minúsculo novamente e enxugou o suor do rosto.

"O que você está fazendo? Venha, vamos voltar ”, disse Sora, mas Pinóquio não se mexeu.

"Sabe, Gepeto está terrivelmente preocupado com você", acrescentou Pateta.

"Pare de brincar! Não é hora para brincadeiras! ” Sora disse a ele.

Não foi Pinóquio quem respondeu. “Mas, Sora, você gostava de brincar”

"Riku!"

Ele estava de pé acima deles em uma colina. Seus impressionantes olhos azuis esverdeados consideraram Sora friamente.

“Ou você é bom demais para brincadeiras agora que tem a Keyblade?”

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Sora exigiu.

Riku saltou e colocou a mão no ombro de Pinóquio. “Apenas brincando com Pinóquio."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! E quanto a Kairi? Você a encontrou? "

Riku sorriu levemente. "Talvez. Se você puder nos pegar, posso contar o que sei. ”

"Qual é!" Sora deu um passo em direção a ele, mas Riku agarrou Pinóquio pelo braço e fugiu "Ei, espere!"

Ele começou a correr atrás de Riku.

“Sora! Espere!" Donald gritou atrás dele.

"O quê, Donald?!" Sora parou e se virou. Donald e Pateta olhavam para ele com incerteza, e Grilo parecia preocupado também, de seu poleiro no chapéu de Donald.

“Por que Riku está aqui?”

"Como eu deveria saber?!" Sora retrucou, batendo o pé.

"Mas... isso não é meio suspeito? Estou com um mau pressentimento. ”

“Temos que segui-los. Ou talvez nunca mais veremos Pinóquio ou Riku novamente! ” Com isso Sora continuou correndo.

Donald e Pateta trocaram olhares, pensando por um momento, então assentiram e seguiram Sora.

*

A passagem longa e estreita era de cores vivas, mas sombria. Riku fez uma pausa e se curvou para recuperar o fôlego. Pinóquio não estava com ele - ele fugiu para outro lugar novamente.

"Por que você ainda se preocupa com aquele menino?"

Ouvindo a voz misteriosa, Riku se virou para encontrar Malévola parada atrás dele. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para ela em silêncio.

"Ele praticamente abandonou você pela Keyblade e seus novos companheiros." Malévola tocou sua bochecha e Riku a afastou.

“Eu não me importo com ele. Eu só estava brincando com ele um pouco" Os olhos de Riku brilharam com uma luz fria e feroz.

"Mesmo? Claro que você estava. Mas cuidado com as trevas em seu coração. São o que os Heartless caçam"

"Não é da sua conta!" Riku gritou, mas Malévola desapareceu silenciosamente.

*

Sora, Donald e Pateta correram por um longo corredor.

"Gawrsh, eu não vejo Pinóquio ou Riku", disse Pateta.

“Eles têm que estar aqui em algum lugar...,” Sora disse severamente. Ele não tinha ideia do que Riku estava pensando.

_Por que ele está fazendo isso? Sora pensou. Devíamos ser amigos._

_Mas agora…_

“Sora! Aqui está o Pinóquio! ” Donald correu para onde Pinóquio estava parado, olhando para eles com curiosidade. E Riku estava ao lado dele.

"Riku!" Sora chamou.

Riku apenas olhou para trás sem dizer uma palavra.

"Qual o problema com você? O que você está pensando? Você não percebe o que está fazendo?! ”

“Eu estava prestes a te perguntar a mesma coisa, Sora,” ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça. “Você só parece interessado em correr por aí e exibir aquela Keyblade agora. Você quer mesmo salvar Kairi? ”

“Eu quero...” Sora olhou para a Keyblade brilhando em sua mão.

Encontrar Riku... e encontrar Kairi. Isso foi o que ele começou a fazer. Mas agora, não era tudo.

Ele não queria que mais nenhum mundo fosse destruído como Destiny Island. Ele não queria que ninguém mais passasse por algo assim. Então ele estava tentando trancar todos os Keyholes.

Isso não significava que ele se esqueceu de Kairi.

Mesmo agora, ele pensava o quanto queria vê-la e como ele tinha que ajudá-la.

Mas... se ele apenas tentasse salvar Kairi, isso não resolveria nada no final.

"Por favor, me devolva meu filho!" Gepeto chamou atrás deles. Ele deve ter sido incapaz de apenas esperar a volta de Pinóquio.

"Pai!" Pinóquio tentou alcançar Gepeto, mas Riku o segurou por trás.

"Pinóquio!"

"Pai, socorro!"

“Desculpe, velho,” disse Riku. “Eu tenho alguns negócios inacabados com este fantoche.”

“Ele não é um fantoche! Pinóquio é meu garotinho! ” gritou Gepeto.

Riku deu a ele um sorriso frio. “Ele é incomum. Poucos fantoches têm coração. Não tenho certeza, mas talvez ele possa ajudar alguém que perdeu o seu" Ele pegou Pinóquio.

"Espere - você está falando sobre Kairi?" disse Sora.

“Uma marionete que perdeu seu coração para os Heartless... Pode ser a chave para ajudar Kairi.” Riku sorriu de verdade. “Que tal, Sora? Vamos unir forças para salvá-la. Você e eu podemos fazer qualquer coisa. ”

Sora segurava a Keyblade, pronto para lutar.

"O quê, você prefere lutar comigo? Por causa de um pequeno fantoche? " Riku olhou para ele sem piscar.

“Pinóquio não é apenas um fantoche. Ele tem um coração. Ou pelo menos uma consciência! ” Sora respondeu, sua voz cheia de força e determinação. “É uma vozinha minúscula, mas posso ouvir alto e bom som. E está me dizendo que deixar você ficar com Pinóquio é errado! ”

"Então você não me deixa escolha, Sora." Riku largou Pinóquio com um empurrão e olhou para baixo, cerrando os punhos.

"Pinóquio! Pinóquio!" Grilo pulou do chapéu de Donald para Pinóquio, que mal abriu os olhos.

"Grilo... eu não vou conseguir..." ele disse fracamente, mas então seu nariz cresceu um pouco. “Oh! Acho que estou bem! "

Pinóquio se levantou e o Grilo alegremente pulou para cima e para baixo.

Só então um enorme Heartless caiu de cima deles - o Parasite Cage.

“Wak! Está vindo!" Donald estendeu sua varinha. O Heartless era uma bola grande, com uma boca larga como uma rachadura e braços longos balançando como algas marinhas em uma corrente.

“Riku...” Com a Keyblade pronta, Sora olhou para ele, mas Riku parecia olhar através dele. Uma névoa negra envolveu o corpo de Riku... a mesma de quando a energia negra o engolfou na Destiny Island.

"Onde você vai?! Riku! ”

Mas Riku desapareceu naquele brilho negro, como se para abafar os gritos de Sora.

"Waaaak!" O Parasite Cage cuspiu bolhas neles, jogando Donald para trás.

“Grilo, Pinóquio! Gepeto! Para trás, pessoal! ” Pateta ergueu o escudo na frente deles.

Sora olhava para Riku, onde o brilho negro havia se dissipado. Donald gritou seu nome e correu para o Parasite Cage.

"Graaaah!" Sora baixou a Keyblade na cabeça. O impacto foi quase como um metal batendo, e a coisa abriu a boca.

“Sora!”

"Mire na boca, Donald!"

" _Blizzard!_ " Donald acenou com a varinha e um grande aglomerado de gelo voou para dentro da boca do Parasite Cage. Ao mesmo tempo, seu braço de borracha acertou Sora e o fez voar.

Pateta correu para ele. "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem! Vamos nos livrar dessa coisa! ” Sora esfregou a boca e se levantou novamente com a Keyblade pronta.

“Wak!” Quando a magia de Donald atingiu o Parasite Cage, ele abriu a boca novamente. E então Sora entrou correndo, balançando a Keyblade com toda sua força.

_Riku…!_

Parecia que Riku sabia onde Kairi estava.

E Riku... estava se voltando para a escuridão, tentando salvá-la. Talvez.

Sora não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Esses sentimentos fluíram para a Keyblade, e pareceu como se tivesse atingido o Parasite Cage com eles.

Ele pulou na boca da coisa e os outros estavam ficando nervosos por ele. Assim que Donald chamou o nome de Sora, uma luz disparou da boca do Parasite Cage.

"…Lá!" Ele cuspiu Sora e seu corpo se transformou em luz. Então, o coração brilhante flutuou lentamente para cima e o Parasite Cage se dissolveu com a luz. Foi quando o próprio corpo de Monstro começou a tremer.

Com toda a luta, a baleia deve ter decidido que queria os agitadores fora de sua barriga.

"Sora, vamos sair daqui!"

“Certo... Mas onde estão Gepeto e Pinóquio?” O trio correu de volta para a Gummi Ship.

“Eu disse a eles para irem em frente e subirem a bordo”, disse Grilo Falante, que em algum momento havia se posicionado no chapéu de Donald.

"Gawrsh, espero que eles estejam bem..."

"De qualquer forma, é melhor nos apressarmos!"

E assim que eles se lançaram a bordo da Gummi Ship, houve um tremor enorme e uma rajada de vento acertou a nave.

"Qua-waaaak!"

“Wahoo-hooey!”

Monstro espirrou e a Gummi Ship disparou de volta para o Outro Céu.

“Uau...” suspirou Donald, segurando o manche. Atrás deles Monstro, parecendo um pouco doente, nadou para encontrar um lugar mais tranquilo.

“Espero que Gepeto e Pinóquio estejam bem...”, preocupou-se Pateta.

"Sim. Com sorte, eles pousaram em segurança em algum lugar... Quack! ”

“Só sei que eles estão bem”, disse Grilo. "Enquanto eles estiverem juntos, Pinóquio será um bom menino, não importa aonde eles forem"

Sora sentou-se encolhido no chão com a Keyblade em seu colo, murmurando quase inaudivelmente o nome de seu amigo. “Riku…”


	10. Capítulo 8 – Terra do Nunca - Acredite

A GUMMI SHIP VOOU SILENCIOSA ATRAVÉS DO OUTRO CÉU.

Sora olhou para Pateta. "Talvez eu esteja errado...", comentou, franzindo a testa.

Sem saber o que dizer, Pateta se virou para Donald no assento do piloto.

“Sobre o que você está errado? Você está procurando Kairi, não está? " Donald gritou de volta.

"Mas…"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sora."

“Mas eu quero vê-la… e Riku…” Sora abraçou os joelhos contra o peito.

"Queremos ver o rei também!" disse Pateta.

“E eu queria ver Pinóquio e Gepeto”, acrescentou Grilo Falante.

Mas a expressão sombria de Sora não mudou.

"Aw, Sora, esse rosto não combina com você!"

“Hmm...” Sora estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Se você continuar fazendo aquela cara...", Pateta começou.

“Eu sei, a Gummi Ship não vai funcionar...”

“A-hyuck. Certo! Vamos, Sora, sorria! "

Com a insistência do Pateta, Sora se obrigou a sorrir.

“Pronto, assim mesmo! Isso vai manter a nave em movimento!" Pateta sorriu, erguendo o polegar para cima.

"Sim, você está certo... Ficar triste não vai me ajudar a encontrar Kairi." Sora finalmente se levantou e olhou para o Outro Céu da cabine.

"É isso aí, Sora!" Donald aplaudiu.

"Desculpe por ter deixado vocês preocupados." Um pouco envergonhado, Sora coçou a cabeça e foi até o assento do piloto. “Você já consegue ver o próximo mundo?”

"Na verdade não. Deve ser por aqui, mas...” Donald disparou um raio para quebrar uma rocha espacial que bloqueava seu caminho. E então—

“Oh não! Isso é muito ruim! ”

Pateta correu se debatendo na cabine.

"O quê, Pateta?"

"Ali atrás! Atrás de nós!" Pateta apontou para a popa e correu em círculos ao redor da cabine.

"Bem, eu não posso exatamente olhar para trás quando estou-" Donald se virou por um segundo para olhar Pateta. “Quaaack?!”

"O que está acontecendo?" Sora se virou também e viu outro navio enorme indo direto para eles. "É... é um navio pirata!"

“Primeiro uma baleia e agora piratas?!” Donald empurrou o manche totalmente para frente, tentando colocar a Gummi Ship em uma velocidade que os permitisse escapar. Mas o navio pirata ainda estava avançando sobre eles.

"Vai bater na gente!" gritou Donald. "Todos segurem firme!"

Um grande impacto abalou a Gummi Ship.

*

A bordo do navio pirata, na cabine do Capitão Gancho, Kairi estava esticada no sofá.

Riku a olhou fixamente. "Então Kairi não passa de um fantoche sem vida agora?"

“Precisamente,” Malévola respondeu, ficando atrás dele.

"E o coração dela..."

"Levado pelos Heartless, sem dúvida."

Riku se virou para ela com os punhos cerrados. "Diga-me! O que eu posso fazer?"

Havia desespero em sua voz. Malévola falou tão gentilmente quanto se respondesse às perguntas urgentes de uma criança. “Há sete donzelas do mais puro coração. Nós as chamamos de Princesas do Coração. Reúna-as e uma porta se abrirá para o coração de todos os mundos. Dentro há uma sabedoria incalculável... Lá, você certamente encontrará uma maneira de recuperar o coração de Kairi" Ela se inclinou em direção ao rosto voltado para baixo de Riku. "Agora, vou conceder a você um presente maravilhoso... O poder de controlar os Heartless"

Uma luz esverdeada doentia se espalhou de Malévola como um miasma e se moveu para envolvê-lo.

"Logo, Kairi... Logo." Riku se virou para olhar para ela mais uma vez. Ela nem sequer contraiu um músculo, dormindo imóvel como uma boneca.

*

"Ai, ai, ai..." Sora se levantou, cutucando os hematomas que havia conseguido aqui e ali “Donald...? Pateta?"

Eles devem ter sido atirados da Gummi Ship em direções diferentes novamente.

“Eu posso ouvir o oceano...”

Na verdade, ele podia ouvir ondas ao redor, murmurando de todas as direções. Ele pousou no convés do navio pirata. Uma grande lua redonda pairava no céu, e o mar ao redor do navio era de uma cor completamente diferente das brilhantes águas turquesa da Destiny Island - aqui era de um azul profundo. Mas o som das ondas era o mesmo, fazendo Sora se sentir um pouco em casa.

Esta era a Terra do Nunca - a terra da fantasia onde os sonhos das crianças nascem.

Sora subiu o convés em direção à proa e então sentiu uma presença atrás dele.

"Eu não pensei que você viria, Sora." Ele se virou para a voz familiar.

Era Riku, olhando para Sora da ponte, a brisa do mar agitando seu cabelo prateado.

Ele sorriu. "Bom te ver de novo."

"Eu também senti sua falta."

Riku bufou. "Mesmo? Enquanto você estava brincando, finalmente encontrei Kairi. ”

Ao lado dele, Kairi estava sentada - ou melhor, ela havia sido colocada sentada, como uma boneca. Não havia força em sua postura, e seus olhos entreabertos estavam escuros e sem vida.

"Kairi!" Sora tentou correr para ela, mas um gancho foi lançado para bloquear seu caminho.

"Não tão rápido. Sem travessuras a bordo do meu navio, rapaz! " Gancho, o capitão pirata, estava lá com seus companheiros.

“Riku, por que você está do lado desses caras?!” Sora gritou.

_Esse não é nada parecido com Riku. Não o Riku que eu conheço..._

“Os Heartless me obedecem agora, Sora,” Riku disse com um sorriso fraco. "Não tenho nada a temer."

Sora cerrou os dentes e olhou para Riku. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.

“E eu aprendi alguns outros truques também. Este, por exemplo... ” Riku levantou uma mão, e a sombra de Sora se ergueu do convés.

Horrorizado, Sora saltou para trás com a Keyblade pronta.

“Mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para brincar com você. Desculpe, Sora. ”

Então o chão se abriu sob os pés de Sora, e ele caiu no porão.

"Riku...!"

Ouvindo o grito de Sora sumir na escuridão do convés inferior, Riku afastou a franja. “Vamos começar já. E mantenha Sora longe de Kairi até que estejamos prontos para atracar ", disse ele ao Capitão Gancho, depois pegou Kairi e voltou para a cabine.

“Hmph. Aquele pirralho com escorbuto acha que pode mandar em mim?! ” o capitão cuspiu, agitando seu anzol.

Smee, o primeiro imediato, fungou com seu grande nariz vermelho sob os óculos e disse: "O que devemos fazer, capitão?"

"Nada! O porão está cheio de Heartless. Deixe-os ficar de olho nos pirralhos. ”

"Mas, capitão, você sabe quem também está lá embaixo..." Smee começou.

Gancho levou um dedo aos lábios. “Shh! Você ouviu isso, Smee? Oh, aquele som terrível...! " Ele olhou em volta com os ombros curvados de terror.

"Não, capitão."

“Você tem certeza? Eu imaginei? " Seu comportamento ousado o havia abandonado inteiramente, e ele agarrou Smee pelos ombros como se para se apoiar. Havia uma coisa que ele simplesmente não conseguia suportar. “Ohh, meus pobres nervos...,” ele gemeu, balançando a cabeça.

*

"Uau!"

“Yipe!”

“Quack!”

Ele pousou em algo macio.

“Sai de cima, Sora!”

Era a voz de Donald embaixo dele. Aparentemente, Donald e Pateta tinham amortecido sua queda mais uma vez.

"Onde estamos…?" Sora se levantou e olhou ao redor. Parecia estar embaixo do convés, mas mal havia luz suficiente para saber. Eles fuçaram com impaciência, procurando uma saída.

Sora precisava encontrar Kairi novamente.

“Aqui está uma janela!” Eles foram até a pequena janela e Sora espiou para fora.

"Vê alguma coisa?" perguntou Donald.

“Na verdade não...” Sora balançou a cabeça. Estava muito escuro.

"Este caminho também não é bom... A porta não abre." Pateta empurrou e puxou a porta de madeira, mas ela não se mexeu.

"A-hem!" Houve uma pequena tosse atrás de Sora. Assustado, ele se virou, mas não havia ninguém lá.

"Hã…?"

"Como vai você aí? Procurando uma saída? ” Um menino saltou das sombras atrás de alguns barris. Ele estava todo vestido de verde, incluindo o boné, que tinha uma pena vermelha.

"Quem é você?" Pateta disse cautelosamente.

O menino estufou o peito. “Eu sou a resposta às suas orações!”

Donald franziu a testa e bateu o pé, tentando decidir se o menino era amigo ou inimigo.

"Mas você também está preso aqui, não é?" disse Sora.

O menino de verde começou a rir. “Estou apenas esperando alguém!”

"Quem?" Sora perguntou, e uma pequena luz voou em círculos ao redor dele.

"Sininho, por que você demorou tanto?"

O trio ficou surpreso. A pequena luz parou na frente do menino e ganhou forma - uma fada. Ela usava um vestido, verde como a roupa do menino, e seu brilho cintilou enquanto ela pairava mais perto do rosto dele.

"Bom trabalho. Então você encontrou Wendy? "

A fada parecia não estar falando. Mas a cada piscar, ela fazia um pequeno som de repique e, de alguma forma, o menino entendia o que ela queria dizer, como se essa fosse sua linguagem.

"Espere - havia outra garota lá também?"

"Tem que ser Kairi!" Sora se aproximou. "Onde elas estão?"

A fada agitou suas asas brilhantes, parecendo menos do que satisfeita com a abordagem de Sora.

"Aw, Sininho, não fique brava... Huh? Você está louca? De jeito nenhum vou deixar Wendy para trás! "

Sininho vibrou ainda mais violentamente.

"Aha, ela também é uma menina! Ela deve estar com muito ciúme! " Donald sussurrou para Pateta.

Sininho olhou para ele e voou direto para chutá-lo no bico.

“Wak!” Donald segurou seu bico com as duas mãos.

Sininho olhou pelo canto do olho e disfarçou uma risadinha antes de voar de volta para fora da janela.

"Ei, vamos, Sininho! Abra a porta!" o menino a chamou, perturbado, mas ela não voltou.

“Aww, gee...” Sora olhou para a trilha brilhante que Sininho havia deixado em seu caminho. “Umm...”

Perdido, o garoto coçou a cabeça, depois se endireitou e estendeu a mão. "Eu sou Peter Pan."

“Eu sou Sora. Este é Donald e este é Pateta. Prazer em conhecê-lo!" Sora tentou apertar sua mão, mas Peter Pan se afastou.

“Eu vou encontrar Wendy.... Então, estamos nisso juntos, mas só até encontrá-la, entendeu? " ele disse a eles um pouco presunçosamente.

Então eles ouviram um clique.

“A porta está aberta!”

Afinal, Sininho deve ter aberto. Eles saíram apressados, mas um enxame de Heartless apareceu praticamente sob seus pés.

“Aqui vai!” Sora assumiu sua posição de combate com a Keyblade e foi direto para eles.

"Eu também!" Pateta o seguiu.

“ _Fira! Thundara! Blizzara!_ ” Donald lançou feitiços ao pular. Mas a sombra abaixo dele parecia estar rastejando. “Hm?… S-S-Sora! ”

Sora olhou para trás e viu sua própria sombra, que Riku havia conjurado antes. Ele tinha uma Keyblade sombra, também, com a qual estava atacando Donald. “ _Quack! Wak!_ ”

Os ataques da sombra não foram menos rápidos e ferozes do que o próprio Sora. Donald fez tudo o que pôde para fugir.

“Acho que é aqui que eu entro...” Peter Pan, que estava parado perto da porta com os braços cruzados, lançou-se no ar. Ele mergulhou na sombra de Sora e desferiu um golpe perfeito.

“Ha! Tome isso!" Uma e outra vez, ele se lançou contra a sombra, desgastando-a.

“Ei, não fique com todo o crédito!” Ver Peter Pan lutar assim despertou o espírito competitivo de Sora. Ele deu um grande salto e derrubou a Keyblade sobre os Heartless.

“Ufa…”

Depois de derrotar os Heartless, eles se refugiaram em outra sala para recuperar o fôlego. Peter Pan estava de alguma forma flutuando acima das cabeças do trio. A sombra de Sora aparentemente desapareceu para escapar dele.

"Então, uh, como você pode voar?" Pateta perguntou, como se não pudesse suportar não saber.

“Qualquer um pode voar. Quer experimentar? " Peter Pan pousou no chão e levou os dedos aos lábios para assobiar. A pequena luz cintilante de Sininho voou ao redor deles e então tomou forma na frente dele.

“Só um pouco de pó de fada...” Ele segurou Sininho pelas asas e voou sobre os outros. “Pronto, agora você pode voar!”

O pó cintilante caiu de Sininho e Peter Pan para o trio.

"Mesmo? Sério?" Donald deu um pulo, agitando os braços como um pássaro, mas a barriga tombou no chão. Sora e Pateta fizeram o mesmo, mas um após o outro, ambos caíram novamente.

“Veja, não podemos voar!” Donald reclamou. Sininho pairou na frente dele, cintilando de tanto rir.

"Então, como você voa?" Sora e Pateta cruzaram os braços, concentrando-se. Sininho voou, espalhando sua poeira cintilante como se fosse provocá-los.

*

Nos aposentos do capitão, Gancho e Riku estavam em uma profunda discussão.

"O que?" Gancho ficou furioso. “Então Wendy não é uma das escolhidas?”

"Supostamente são sete, e Malévola diz que não é uma delas", Riku respondeu categoricamente e se virou. “Içar a âncora o mais rápido possível. E deixe todo o peso morto para trás, incluisive ela”

“Depois do trabalho de capturá-la?!” Gancho bateu com o pé. “E por que aquelas sete? O que Malévola está planejando, afinal? ”

"Quem sabe?" Riku olhou apaticamente pela escotilha para o mar escuro. Não era nada parecido com o oceano de Destiny Island. _Não é nosso oceano_. “Contanto que signifique obter o coração de Kairi de volta, eu não poderia me importar menos. "

“Hah! Você está perdendo seu tempo! Os Heartless devoraram o coração daquela garota. Vou apostar a outra mão, está perdido para sempre. "

"Não. Eles não conseguiram o coração dela. " Ele falou baixinho, sereno.

_Eu vou encontrar seu coração... não importa o que aconteça._

"Capitão Gancho..." Uma voz os interrompeu pelo tubo de fala que entrou na cabine.

Gancho fez uma careta e foi atender. "O que?"

"Os prisioneiros escaparam... E, er, Peter Pan está com eles."

“Droga, Peter Pan!” Gancho cuspiu.

O menino era um rival particular dele. Na verdade, Gancho havia se convencido de que era graças a ninguém menos que Peter Pan que ele tinha um gancho no lugar da mão.

"Tudo bem então! Traga a refém para minha cabana, Smee. Prancha para ela!"

*

Sora e os outros abriram caminho através dos Heartless na barriga do navio.

"Então... como vamos voltar para o convés?" Pateta se perguntou. Eles vasculharam todos os cantos e recantos, mas não encontraram uma escada.

“Esta é a última sala aqui embaixo”, disse Donald. Quando ele abriu a porta, Peter Pan e Sininho dispararam primeiro. "Ei, esperem!"

O trio os seguiu até outra sala escura. Sininho, brilhante, parou perto de Peter Pan. "O que é isso, Sininho?"

Ela voou e parou em uma grade no teto.

Eles ouviram a voz de uma garota. "Peter? Peter Pan? ”

Peter Pan voou perto, colocando seu rosto direto na grade. "Wendy!"

Agora eles podiam ver uma garota com um vestido azul através dela.

“Por favor, se apresse, Peter! Os piratas estão chegando! ”

“Já vou aí em cima. Apenas espere! " Peter Pan procurou uma maneira de subir ao quarto acima.

"Wendy?" Sora chamou, incapaz de ficar quieto enquanto olhava para cima do chão.

"Sim?"

"Há outra garota aí com você?"

“Oh, bem, sim - mas ela parece estar dormindo. Ela não se moveu um centímetro... ” Wendy olhou para trás.

Tentando seguir sua linha de visão, Sora subiu em uma caixa, e então ele pode ver a perna de Kairi. “Kairi? Acorde! Kairi! ”

O dedo de Kairi se contraiu. Mas então ele não pôde mais vê-la - e Wendy gritou.

“Sora! Vamos lá, vamos subir lá! "

A pedido de Peter Pan, Sora subiu em outra caixa e conseguiu passar por uma abertura na grade do outro lado do teto.

“Wendy! Você está aí?" Peter Pan chamou, batendo na porta do quarto onde Wendy estava. Mas não houve resposta.

"A porta está trancada?" Sora e Pateta tentaram forçar, sem sucesso.

“Vamos encontrar outra maneira!” Donald correu na direção oposta. Ao mesmo tempo, Peter Pan continuou tentando bater a porta junto com Sora e Pateta.

"Ei, tem uma escada aqui!" Donald gritou, e os outros trocaram olhares, depois subiram a escada.

Eles entraram em uma pequena cabana. E ali...

“Riku...” Sora olhou fixamente.

Riku estava segurando Kairi, que ainda estava imóvel como se estivesse dormindo profundamente. Ele deu um passo para trás sem dizer uma palavra. Os outros três apenas assistiram.

“O que aconteceu com você, Riku?!” gritou Sora. "Mesmo se você puder usar os Heartless para recuperar o coração de Kairi - se você tiver que machucar outra pessoa para fazer isso, isso só vai deixá-la triste!"

Riku apenas estreitou os olhos.

"Riku!" Sora chamou novamente, e então uma sombra aos pés de Riku lentamente se levantou do chão.

Ela assumiu a forma de Sora. E estava vindo para eles.

"Augh!" Sua sombra o empurrou para trás.

Riku simplesmente caminhou para a escuridão negra que surgiu debaixo dele e desapareceu.

“Riku! Espere!" Apoiado na Keyblade, Sora se levantou. Riku já havia partido.

“Sora, é melhor nos livrarmos dessa coisa primeiro!” disse Pateta.

"Mas Riku - e Kairi -!"

"Sora, vamos lá!"

Finalmente Sora balançou a cabeça com força, como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa dela. Sua sombra jogou Donald contra a parede. Sora o enfrentou com a Keyblade pronta.

Ele saltou com um rugido furioso e se balançou na sombra. Com um barulho terrível, a própria Keyblade negra da sombra o bloqueou. Eles tinham todos os mesmos pontos fortes - eram muito parecidos. A luta poderia pender para qualquer um.

“Não se preocupe, você tem reforço!” Donald começou a agitar sua varinha.

“Eu vou cuidar disso!” disse Sora. “Vocês vão com Peter Pan e descubram como voltar para aquela outra sala!”

Sora e a sombra se espatifaram. Mas ele se levantou novamente e o enfrentou. "Estou bem! Vão!"

_Riku..._

O que Riku estava fazendo estava errado. Machucar outras pessoas para ajudar Kairi era errado.

Este mundo corria o risco de ser consumido pela escuridão. Ignorar isso para salvar Kairi era errado.

 _Eu quero ajudá-la também..._ , Sora pensou. _Eu quero._

_Mas... com nosso mundo acabado, se apenas salvarmos Kairi, para onde podemos voltar? Não temos que voltar para casa, para nossa ilha?!_

_"Estou fazendo isso para que nós três sempre estejamos juntos."_

Ele se sentiu como se tivesse ouvido a voz de Kairi de algum lugar.

_Eu não vou perder. Esta sombra não vai me vencer._

_Então, Riku, Kairi e eu podemos sentar na praia juntos novamente, conversando e rindo._

_Eu não posso perder...!_

Sora atingiu a sombra, e ela desabou sobre si mesma, afundando no chão.

"Você conseguiu!" Pateta aplaudiu atrás dele.

Sora respirou fundo algumas vezes e olhou para sua sombra. Ela rastejou pelo chão e pousou a seus pés.

“Uau, nada mal, Sora. Você a venceu sozinho! "

"Sim..." Ele suspirou, um pouco ofegante, mas olhou para Pateta com um sorriso.

“Sora...” Pateta parecia um pouco preocupado.

Então Donald, que estava procurando no chão junto com Peter Pan, fez uma descoberta. “Eu encontrei a porta!”

Peter Pan abriu um alçapão no chão e voou para o quarto abaixo.

"Vamos lá!" O trio o seguiu.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan pousou perto dela. Wendy estava no chão, inconsciente. Sininho voou cintilando ao redor dele, mas ele acenou para ela. “Bem, isso é o mais longe que eu posso ir, Sora. Eu preciso ajudar Wendy. ”

Ele a pegou e voou por uma vigia. Sininho, tendo sido ignorada de forma tão desagradável, ficou de mau humor e voou para outro lugar.

"Isso é... ?" Pateta coçou a cabeça.

“Devemos voltar para a Gummi Ship?” perguntou Donald.

"Sim vamos lá!"

Ao ouvir a voz estranhamente alegre de Sora, Donald e Pateta trocaram olhares. Só então eles puderam ouvir uma comoção acima.

"Vamos lá!"

Eles correram de volta ao convés.

*

Quando eles emergiram do porão, o Capitão Gancho estava lá para saudá-los. "Que bacalhau, aquele Riku - fugindo com a garota sem nem mesmo dizer adeus."

Os ventos marítimos uivavam sobre o convés.

“Fugiu para onde? Diga-me para onde ele foi! ” Sora brandiu a Keyblade em Gancho.

“Para as ruínas de Hollow Bastion, onde Malévola reside. Mas você não vai lá. " Gancho ergueu uma lanterna de vidro que foi entregue a ele por Smee. Dentro não havia uma chama, mas a Sininho, cintilando desamparadamente. "A menos que você pretenda deixar sua amiguinha duende para trás?"

Sora mal balançou a cabeça. Claro que eles não podiam abandonar Sininho.

“Entreguem a Keyblade e pouparei suas vidas. Fique feliz, eu sou misericordioso, ao contrário dos Heartless! Então qual vai ser? A Keyblade ou a prancha? ” Com um movimento de seu anzol, o capitão pirata indicou a prancha que se projetava sobre a água.

Se ele desse a Keyblade, Sora pensou, ele não seria capaz de ajudar Kairi. Mas... se ele não desse, e quanto a Sininho?

“Sora!”

Ele se moveu em direção à prancha como se tivesse sido conduzido pelos Heartless. Donald e Pateta começaram a ajudá-lo, mas Gancho acertou o ponto de seu homônimo na lanterna, na garganta de Sininho. "Não tão rápido!"

Então eles ouviram o tique-taque de um relógio.

"É ele! O crocodilo que me pegou pela mão! ” Gancho olhou com cautela para a água e saltou para trás. O enorme crocodilo abriu bem a boca, os olhos redondos fixos no pirata.

"Ele está atrás de minha outra mão! Eu não posso ficar aqui! Vá embora! Ah, eu não aguento mais vê-lo!… S-Smee, você cuida deles! ” Em pânico, Gancho fugiu para sua cabine.

O Heartless se aproximou de Sora, empurrando-o ainda mais para a beirada da prancha. O crocodilo esperou, na água abaixo, que o jantar caísse em suas mandíbulas abertas.

"Voe, Sora!" ele ouviu a voz de Peter Pan sussurrar. “Apenas acredite e você conseguirá!”

_Eu posso voar. Se eu acreditar._

Sora fechou os olhos e saltou para trás da prancha. As mandíbulas do crocodilo se fecharam - mas Sora voou para o alto.

"Mas, mas - como pode ser?!" Smee gaguejou. Enquanto ele estava lá estupefato, Peter Pan mergulhou e arrebatou a lanterna.

“Peter Pan!” Sora pousou ao lado dele na prancha.

“Ei, você ficou por aqui para salvar Sininho. Você não achou que eu iria te deixar para trás, não é?! ” Sorrindo, Peter Pan abriu a lanterna para Sininho voar.

"Oh não, oh não!" Smee fugiu dos Heartless. Em vez disso, eles se voltaram contra Sora. Donald ergueu a varinha e Pateta estendeu o escudo.

"Vocês todos estão acabados!" Com a refém libertada, Sora investiu contra o enxame de Heartless, e os outros o seguiram.

Agora ele havia derrotado sua própria sombra - Heartless normais não eram um desafio para ele. E com Sininho e Wendy a salvo de Gancho, Peter Pan também não tinha nada para detê-lo.

Eles chamaram um ao outro enquanto lutavam. "Nada mal, Sora!"

“Você também não é tão mal!"

“Nós também não somos tão ruins! _A-hyuck!_ " Pateta deu um grande salto e atingiu um Heartless voador. Donald gritou, perfurando o ar com feitiço após feitiço.

Logo não havia mais nenhum Heartless no convés.

“Agora tudo o que resta é o Gancho!”

Peter Pan impediu Sora de invadir os aposentos do capitão e, em vez disso, bateu levemente na porta.

"É você, Smee?" eles ouviram Gancho dizer. "Você acabou com eles?"

Peter Pan sufocou o riso e apertou o nariz para responder. "Sim, capitão. Eles caminharam na prancha, cada um deles”

Parecia Smee. Sora trocou olhares com Donald e Pateta.

“É mesmo?!” Gancho berrou e saiu correndo da cabana, passando por eles. Enquanto olhava para um lado e para outro à procura de Smee, que não estava lá, Peter Pan apareceu por trás com sua adaga e golpeou a popa do capitão.

"Yeowch!" Gancho deu um pulo. "Pe-Peter Pan – maldito seja!"

“Pronto para fazer barulho, seu bacalhau velho? É sua vez de andar na prancha! ” Peter Pan apontou sua adaga para Gancho.

"Eu terei vingança por minha mão esquerda, seu pirralho sujo!" Ele puxou a espada do quadril e investiu contra Peter Pan com uma velocidade alarmante.

Peter Pan saltou para fora do caminho e voou em círculos acima da cabeça de Gancho. “Ha! Só se você puder me alcançar! ”

"E ele não está lutando sozinho!" Sora correu com a Keyblade enquanto Gancho encarava Peter Pan.

Evitando-os, Gancho estava se movendo cada vez mais perto da borda.

“Hah! Te peguei!" Sora zombou, dirigindo Gancho em direção à amurada até que ele se inclinou para trás sobre a água - onde ele podia ouvir o som do tique-taque novamente.

Gancho gritou em alarme. "É - é - é ele! Ele está aqui!" Ele empurrou Sora para o lado com força total e saiu correndo pelo convés. Sora e os outros só podiam olhar.

“Diga, Peter Pan...”, o Pateta gritou, e o menino voou para mais perto. Pateta baixou a voz.

"Quem é esse cara que deixou o Capitão Gancho tão assustado?"

Peter Pan riu. "Oh, é apenas o crocodilo - aquele que está esperando que alguém pise na prancha! Gancho realmente não o aguenta "

Tendo corrido pelo convés em pânico, Gancho ficou ofegante. Ele olhou para a água e estremeceu.

"Mas por que ele faz tique-taque?" Pateta se perguntou.

“Quando o crocodilo comeu a mão de Gancho, estava segurando seu precioso relógio de bolso. Então agora ele está em sua barriga também, e quando chega perto, você pode ouvir o tique-taque" Peter Pan deu uma volta no ar, rindo.

“Puxa, eu sinto um pouco por ele,” disse Sora, coçando a cabeça.

"Sente _pena_ dele?" Donald respondeu. “Ele levou Wendy, Kairi e Sininho como prisioneiras! Esse é o tipo de cara que ele é! _Fire_!" Ele acenou com a varinha e incendiou a manga de Gancho.

Gancho gritou, e então sua retaguarda também pegou fogo, mas ele começou a perseguir Donald, balançando a espada freneticamente.

“Quack! Wawawaaaak! ” Foi a vez de Donald correr em pânico.

"Então, quão duro é o Capitão Gancho?" Pateta perguntou, assustado.

"Hmm. Eu me pergunto... ”Peter Pan deu de ombros. Então, com um sorriso malicioso, foi atrás de Gancho novamente com sua adaga.

"A Terra do Nunca não é sua, você sabe!"

Gancho tirou a jaqueta para apagar o fogo e olhou furiosamente para Peter Pan. "Maldição, seu pirralho insolente!"

"Por que não terminamos isso, Gancho?" Peter Pan pousou no convés com a faca apontada para o pirata.

"Perfeito - exceto que vou acabar com você!" Com a jaqueta de volta, Gancho deu uma estocada em Peter Pan. Mas o menino evitou de forma limpa e continuou fazendo isso, enquanto habilmente conduzia Gancho em direção à prancha onde Sora fora empurrado não muito antes.

“Ha-ha! Aqui, Gancho! ” ele provocou, voando novamente.

"Por que você-!" Gancho saltou sobre Peter Pan, arremeteu dramaticamente e errou. E abaixo dele não havia nada além de água. “Yaaaaargh!”

Ele caiu no oceano com um tremendo _splash_. Uma única folha de papel, caindo de seu bolso, flutuou lentamente atrás dele.

“Isso deve fazer parte do relatório de Ansem!” Donald conseguiu pegá-la no ar.

O crocodilo tique-taque se aproximou de Gancho, que nadou ruidosamente para salvar sua vida. "Socooorro!" Seus uivos ecoaram no mar da Terra do Nunca.

*

As ondas batiam silenciosamente contra o navio pirata. Esse som era tão familiar para Sora...

O mar da Terra do Nunca estava calmo agora, como o oceano na Destiny Island. Apoiando-se na amurada, Sora olhou para a água.

"Huh", disse Pateta. "Kairi não conseguia acordar, então talvez ela realmente tenha perdido..."

"Sssh!" Donald o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça.

“Sora…,” Peter Pan começou a dizer atrás dele.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar..." Sora murmurou e olhou para o céu estrelado. “Eu realmente voei! Espere até eu contar a Kairi. Eu me pergunto se ela vai acreditar em mim? Provavelmente não."

“Você pode trazê-la para a Terra do Nunca algum dia! Então ela pode tentar sozinha ”, disse Peter Pan.

Sora se virou para ele. “Se eu acreditar, posso fazer qualquer coisa, até voar. Então, vou encontrar Kairi. Eu sei que vou. Há muito que quero dizer a ela... sobre voar, e os piratas, e tudo o que aconteceu. " Seus olhos brilharam, livres de dúvida.

_Eu vou acreditar. Eu não vou desistir._

Então Sininho desceu, piscando para eles.

"Sora, vamos ver a torre do relógio", disse Peter Pan.

"A torre do Relógio?"

“Sininho diz que há algo lá.”

O trio decolou, seguindo Peter Pan até a torre do relógio.

*

"Wendy!" Peter Pan chamou. Ela estava sentada na extremidade da torre do relógio, olhando para a cidade. A enorme torre do relógio parecia tão alta quanto um arranha-céu, com todas as luzes de incontáveis edifícios e casas espalhadas abaixo. Cada uma das quatro paredes tinha um grande mostrador de relógio, mostrando a hora para quilômetros à distância.

Sora, Donald e Pateta conheceram Wendy apenas brevemente a bordo do navio pirata. Sem saber como falar com ela, eles se entreolharam, até que Wendy falou primeiro.

"Você é Sora?"

"Sim... Er, prazer em conhecê-la, Wendy."

“E... vocês dois devem ser Donald e Pateta. Peter Pan me contou tudo sobre vocês” Wendy sorriu docemente, mas então ela parecia um pouco preocupada. "E quanto a Kairi?"

Sora balançou a cabeça.

"Oh, entendo... Bem, não desista, Sora!" ela disse alegremente, como se para dissipar o pouco de tristeza que havia se apossado de Sora, e se levantou. "Veja! Não é uma vista tão linda? E graças a esta torre do relógio, você pode saber a hora de qualquer lugar da cidade”

Sora ficou ao lado dela e olhou para baixo. Ele nunca tivera uma vista como esta antes - as luzes da cidade parecendo cobrir o mundo inteiro.

Agora ele tinha outra coisa para dizer a Kairi.

Ele saltou de volta no ar e voou ao redor da torre do relógio. "Hã…? O relógio deste lado está quebrado. ”

“Sim, parece que apenas um deles está,” Wendy disse um pouco ansiosa.

“Será que podemos consertar?” Donald voou para olhar o mostrador do relógio que mostrava a hora errada. "Talvez só precise de um pequeno empurrão!"

Ele bateu no ponteiro dos minutos o mais forte que pôde com sua varinha e conseguiu movê-lo um pouquinho.

"Vamos, agora!" Donald continuou batendo, e quando finalmente empurrou o ponteiro dos minutos para o número doze, o mostrador do relógio começou a brilhar. E…

“O Keyhole!” Donald voou mais alto. O Keyhole apareceu no mostrador do relógio. Sora se aproximou e apontou a Keyblade para ele.

Um feixe de luz disparou da ponta da Keyblade para o Keyhole e o selou com um clique. Então algo caiu para fora do Keyhole.

"Uau!" Pateta se atrapalhou para pegá-lo. “É um Gummi de navegação!”

Donald disparou para o céu e, então, o relógio bateu meia-noite.

"... Peter, está na hora", disse Wendy e começou a andar pelo corredor ao longo da borda da torre. Peter Pan voou lentamente ao lado dela. "Você realmente vai voltar para a Terra do Nunca?"

“Mas podemos nos ver a qualquer hora!” Ele segurou com força as mãos de Wendy. “Contanto que você não se esqueça da Terra do Nunca, claro.”

Sora os observou juntos. Depois de um momento, ele foi e disse: "Wendy..."

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu timidamente. “Contanto que eu não esqueça... É verdade. Peter sempre estará comigo. Portanto, não se esqueça de Kairi também! Se ela permanecer em seu coração, Sora, você com certeza a encontrará novamente. ”

"…Sim. Você está certa"

Sininho voou ao redor de Donald, brilhando intensamente.

"Donald, Pateta... É hora de ir?" disse Sora. Eles voaram para o céu atrás dele.

"Ok, Peter Pan, vamos embora!"

"Vejo você mais tarde, Sora!" Flutuando pela torre, Peter Pan acenou para eles. Ao lado dele, Sininho parecia um pouco triste.

O trio voltou para a Gummi Ship.


	11. Capítulo 9 – Hollow Bastion - Última Princesa

RIKU ESTAVA NA PEQUENA CAVERNA DA DESTINY ISLAND. Sora estava com ele.

Uma memória de quando eles ainda eram pequenos...

Mas embora ele se lembrasse claramente, Riku não tinha certeza de há quanto tempo isso tinha acontecido.

Por que eles entraram naquela caverna?

"Ei, Sora."

"Hã?"

“Quando crescermos, vamos sair desta ilha. Vamos viver aventuras reais, não essas coisas de criança! "

Só então, o vento soprou sobre o buraco no teto e uivou - o som que Sora pensava ser um monstro.

"Claro... mas não há nada divertido para fazer agora?" disse Sora, não se importando muito. "Oh já sei! Você ouviu sobre a nova garota na casa do prefeito? Ouvi dizer que ela chegou na noite da chuva de meteoros... ”

Riku se virou para olhar a porta atrás deles. Um grande Keyhole apareceu nela...

Um pequeno gemido escapou de Riku. Ele nem conseguia se lembrar de quando isso tinha acontecido. Doeu tentar.

Quando? Pouco antes de conhecerem Kairi - sua aventura secreta - quando foi?

Era difícil respirar. Ele começou a suar frio.

“Foi imprudente trazê-la aqui sem pelo menos usar um navio,” disse Malévola. Riku ainda estava curvado.

Esta era Hollow Bastion, a morada de Malévola - assim chamada por sua aura de vasto vazio. Era um lugar sombrio, como se o próprio castelo pudesse ser engolido pela escuridão a qualquer momento.

“Lembre-se, depender demais dos poderes das trevas pode custar seu coração,” ela continuou.

Assim que uma gota de suor caiu da testa de Riku e pingou no chão, um rugido baixo de algum lugar ecoou na capela do castelo. Ele estremeceu e se levantou, mas Malévola não se moveu.

“Um náufrago... Embora seu mundo tenha morrido, seu coração não. Quando tiramos a princesa de seu castelo, ele aparentemente a seguiu até aqui por pura força de vontade" Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ela sorria para Riku. “Mas não tema. Nenhum dano acontecerá a você - ele não é páreo para o seu poder"

Riku olhou para ela então. "Meu poder…?"

“Sim - o poder inexplorado que está dentro de você. Agora, criança, é hora de você despertar esse poder e perceber seu verdadeiro potencial..."

Riku foi envolto em um brilho esverdeado pálido...

*

A Gummi Ship acelerou suavemente pelo Outro Céu. Donald se sentou no assento do piloto com Pateta e Sora a seu lado, mostrando a nova página do relatório de Ansem para o Grilo Falante.

“Vamos ver agora...” Grilo começou a ler.

_Quando rastreei os movimentos dos Heartless, de repente me deparei com uma porta estranha nos andares mais profundos abaixo do castelo. Tinha um grande buraco de fechadura, mas parecia estar destrancada._

_Então abri a porta._

_E por trás dele... estava um núcleo de energia enormemente poderoso. Pode ser o objetivo final dos Heartless. Mas o que poderia ser essa energia?_

_Os Heartless se alimentam dos corações dos seres vivos e anseiam por esse núcleo de energia. Portanto, o que está além da porta também deve ser um coração... o coração deste próprio mundo._

_Mas o que os Heartless querem fazer ao coração do mundo?_

_Naquela noite, observei uma grande chuva de meteoros no céu. Estou estudando o material dos meteoritos que caíram. Que achado! O material é estranho ao nosso mundo - elástico ao toque e, quando duas peças são colocadas juntas, elas se unem facilmente._

"Ele está falando sobre Gummis!" Donald exclamou.

O Gummi que eles tinham acabado de pegar tinha uma elasticidade saltitante e de fato grudaria facilmente em outro Gummi.

“Tem mais,” disse Grilo, que continuou lendo.

_Nenhum dos registros faz qualquer menção a tal substância. Foi apresentada a este mundo quando abri aquela porta?_

_Nosso mundo é tão pequeno, e o espaço ao seu redor é tão vasto - eu me pergunto que outros materiais estranhos estão vagando por aí. Poderia haver mundos não mapeados nos céus?_

_Eu deveria parar de meditar sobre esses sonhos irrealistas. Por enquanto, não há como se aventurar fora deste mundo. Meu povo e eu somos quase prisioneiros neste lugar minúsculo._

"E isso é tudo o que temos até agora." Grilo colocou o novo papel em seu arquivo com a parte do relatório que pegaram em Agrabah.

Sora cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça. "Uma porta..."

"Você já viu algo assim, Sora?" perguntou Pateta.

"Sim... na Destiny Island."

Ele pensou que a porta naquela caverna era provavelmente a mesma que o relatório de Ansem mencionou. Quando ela abriu, ele foi empurrado para trás de forma que ele não poderia realmente dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas de alguma forma, parecia que havia algo terrível do outro lado.

Pateta inclinou a cabeça também. "E o buraco de fechadura é o mesmo que os Keyholes que temos trancado."

Mas isso ainda não dizia muito a eles.

“Parece que ainda há mais em algum lugar”, disse Grilo Falante.

“Acho que teremos que encontrar...” Sora cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o piloto. "Já estamos em Hollow Bastion, Donald?"

Esse era o lugar de que Gancho estava falando.

"Bem, sobre isso... Er, eu não consigo encontrar."

"Hã?"

“Não há nada onde deveria estar...”

“Não deveríamos pedir ao Cid para instalar o novo Gummi de navegação?” disse Pateta, segurando o que havia pego na torre do relógio.

"Parece que é isso que temos que fazer... Mas então, como Riku chegou a Hollow Bastion?" Donald franziu a testa. Não deveria ser possível viajar entre os mundos sem um nave, como a Gummi Ship ou o navio pirata do Capitão Gancho.

“... De qualquer forma, é melhor pararmos em Traverse Town”, disse Sora.

"Certo. Lá vamos nós." Donald puxou o manche de controle e a Gummi Ship ganhou velocidade.

_Riku..._

Sora olhou para o Outro Céu com olhos preocupados.

*

Traverse Town estava pacífica e acolhedora.

Quando eles abriram a porta da Loja de Acessórios, Cid estava fumando um cigarro como de costume. Ele acenou. "Olá! Sora! ”

“Encontramos outro Gummi de navegação!” Pateta entregou-lhe o bloco de Gummi reluzente.

“Mm-hmm. Assim, você poderá abrir ainda mais rotas com isso. Ok, deixe comigo” Cid saiu para a Gummi Ship, deixando o trio para trás na loja.

“Gawrsh, acho que precisamos de uma pausa”, disse Pateta, bocejando. “Parece que temos algum tempo, então por que não vamos ver Aerith e aqueles caras?”

Ao lado dele, Sora estava perdido em pensamentos, olhando para o chão.

“Sora!” Donald disse com urgência.

Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos.

“Agora lembre-se do que Donald disse a você”, disse Pateta. "Sem carranca, sem cara triste"

Sora sorriu um pouco ansiosamente. “Como vocês podem estar tão alegres? Ainda não há sinal do seu rei... Vocês não estão preocupados? "

"Aw, phooey, não estamos preocupados com o rei", disse Donald, teimoso com determinação.

“Ele nos disse para sair e encontrar o portador da chave, e nós encontramos você”, Pateta continuou. “Então, enquanto ficarmos juntos, tudo dará certo! Você só precisa acreditar em si mesmo, isso é tudo! " Sora fechou os olhos. "Apenas acredite…"

_"Eu acredito em você."_

Do nada, ele ouviu a voz de Kairi. No mesmo momento, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele.

Foi um dilúvio de luz - levou a algum lugar.

Quando foi isso…? Foi como um sonho que ele teve em Destiny Island... mas diferente. No meio da luz ofuscante... uma cena apareceu.

"Onde estou…?"

Uma menina correu até uma velha que estava sentada em uma cadeira. A velha olhou com ternura para a menina e lentamente começou a contar uma história.

_“Há muito tempo, as pessoas viviam em paz, banhadas pelo calor da luz._

_“Todos adoravam a luz. Mas então as pessoas começaram a brigar por ela. Queriam ficar com ela. E a escuridão nasceu em seus corações._

_“A escuridão se espalhou, engolindo a luz e os corações de muitas pessoas. Cobriu tudo... e o mundo desapareceu._

_“Mas pequenos fragmentos de luz sobreviveram... no coração das crianças._

_“Com esses fragmentos de luz, as crianças reconstruíram o mundo perdido. Esse é o mundo em que vivemos agora._

_“Mas a verdadeira luz dorme, nas profundezas da escuridão. É por isso que os mundos ainda estão espalhados, pequenos e separados uns dos outros. Algum dia, uma porta para as trevas mais profundas se abrirá e a verdadeira luz retornará._

_“Mesmo na escuridão mais profunda, sempre haverá uma luz brilhando dentro de você para guiá-la. Portanto, você não deve ceder à escuridão. Acredite na luz, e as trevas nunca irão derrotá-la._

_Seu coração brilhará com seu poder e afastará as trevas - o poder de trazer felicidade._

_"Você entende, Kairi...?"_

“Kairi?!” Sora gritou, e a velha desapareceu. A Kairi muito mais jovem estava olhando em volta ansiosamente. Não havia nada além de estantes cheias de livros. Sora flutuou no ar atrás dela.

"Kairi..." Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela desapareceu também, como se fosse apenas uma miragem "Hã?"

Sora acordou e estava na loja de Cid.

"Qual é o problema?" perguntou Pateta, preocupado.

 _O que acabou de acontecer comigo?_ Sora pensou.

“Hum, nada,” ele disse, olhando para o céu.

_Kairi, você me chamou...?_

"Ei, tudo feito!" Cid voltou para a loja. “Eu instalei aquele Gummi de navegação. Mas... vocês, crianças, realmente planejam ir para lá? " Ele franziu a testa.

"Você quer dizer Hollow Bastion?" perguntou Donald.

“Sim, aí. É basicamente a central Heartless agora” Cid cruzou os braços, parecendo sério.

"Você sabe muito sobre Hollow Bastion, Cid?" Pateta perguntou.

Cid fechou os olhos por um momento e depois falou. "Bem, eu não vou dizer para vocês não irem, mas tenham cuidado. Não digam que eu não avisei"

Era tudo o que ele tinha a dizer sobre o assunto.

“Estamos indo,” disse Sora. "Riku está lá... e provavelmente Kairi também."

“Bem, tudo bem, então...” O trio saiu da loja.

"Eles estão indo, não estão...?" Aerith saiu dos fundos da loja.

"Sim... Nunca pensei que ouviria o nome daquele lugar de novo..." Cid olhou para o espaço com a testa franzida.

Hollow Bastion. Já havia sido o mundo onde Cid, Aerith e seus amigos viviam.

*

O enorme castelo erguia-se diante deles, cercado por penhascos de água. Grandes bolhas e pedregulhos estavam suspensos no ar, e o lugar parecia totalmente místico - ou melhor, estranho.

Esta era a morada de Malévola... Hollow Bastion.

“Eu conheço este lugar...,” Sora murmurou, olhando para o castelo.

"Puxa, isso é engraçado." Pateta inclinou a cabeça. "Você não esteve aqui antes, não é?"

Um castelo que ele não poderia ter visto antes, ou mesmo ouvido falar, mas de alguma forma, ele sentiu como se já tivesse estado aqui antes...

“Não sei por que... sinto esse calor por dentro, bem aqui.” Sora tocou seu peito. Foi uma sensação de calor, não dolorosa, mas parecia apertá-lo com força.

Era familiar de alguma forma...

"Ah, você só está com fome", disse Donald alegremente.

"Ei, estou falando sério!" Assim que Sora estava prestes a saltar em Donald, um som tremendo ecoou dos penhascos aquáticos. Quase soou como um animal feroz rugindo.

“ _Quack_?!” Donald deu um pulo e olhou em volta. No momento, não parecia haver nenhum Heartless aqui, ou qualquer pessoa.

"Vamos lá!" disse Sora. Eles escalaram até o castelo pelas pedras flutuantes, indo em direção ao rugido estranho.

*

"Sem navio, sem ajuda dos Heartless... Então me diga, como você chegou aqui?" Riku disse para o enorme animal de cima de uma pedra flutuante.

A Fera tinha dentes e garras afiados e estava olhando diretamente para Riku.

“Eu simplesmente acreditei. Nada mais” A capa roxa sobre seu corpo peludo tremulou ao vento. “Quando nosso mundo caiu na escuridão, Bela foi tirada de mim. Jurei que iria encontrá-la novamente, não importando o custo. Eu acreditava que iria encontrá-la” A voz baixa e retumbante da Fera aumentou. "Eu a terei de volta!"

"Leve-a, se puder!"

Com um rugido vicioso, a Fera saltou em Riku, mas ele agilmente se esquivou e respondeu com sua espada.

Rosnando, a Fera caiu.

“Riku! Pare!" O grito de Sora ecoou. Riku se virou, o vento agitando seu cabelo prateado.

“Então você finalmente conseguiu. Estava na hora. Eu estava esperando por você, Sora" Riku continuou calmamente. “Sempre fomos rivais, não é? Você sempre me pressionou, e eu sempre pressionei você"

"Riku...?"

“Mas tudo termina aqui. Não pode haver dois escolhidos” Riku sorriu fracamente.

"Do que você está falando?"

“Deixe a Keyblade escolher seu verdadeiro mestre!”

Riku estendeu a mão e a Keyblade começou a tremer nas mãos de Sora, como se uma força poderosa a puxasse para longe dele - então ela brilhou em luz e desapareceu.

"Quê-?!"

“Wak ?!”

“Hyuck?!”

O trio gritou em estado de choque. A Keyblade se rematerializou na mão de Riku.

"Malévola estava certa..." Os dedos de Riku se fecharam com força em torno da Keyblade. “Você não tem o que é preciso para salvar Kairi. Depende de mim. Somente o mestre da Keyblade pode abrir a porta secreta... e mudar o mundo” Ele a ergueu bem alto.

“Mas isso é impossível. Como pode ser você...? Eu sou aquele que lutou para chegar aqui com a Keyblade!” Sora gritou.

Riku sorriu amplamente para ele. "Você era apenas o entregador." Ele abaixou a Keyblade "Desculpe, sua parte acabou agora. Aqui, vá brincar de herói com isso”

Riku jogou uma espada de madeira para Sora. Ela bateu no chão e então Riku se afastou.

“Não...” Sora caiu miseravelmente de joelhos.

"Vamos lá, Pateta." Donald se virou para seguir Riku.

"Hã? Mas...” Pateta olhou de Sora para Donald, um com o coração partido no chão e o outro prestes a se afastar. "Eu sei que o rei nos disse para seguir a chave e tudo... mas..."

Donald começou a andar, como se também quisesse deixar Pateta para trás, em sua hesitação.

Pateta olhava para um e depois para o outro.

“Sora...” Então Pateta, impotente, seguiu Donald também.

Os passos de Donald pararam. "Sora, desculpe."

E a dupla saiu como se estivessem fugindo de algo.

 _O que eu faço…? O que devo fazer agora?_ Os pensamentos de Sora correram.

_Eu não tenho mais a Keyblade. Eu não sei o que fazer. Donald e Pateta foram com Riku... Achei que fossem meus amigos._

Ele sentiu vontade de chorar.

Só então o vento aumentou. Ele ouviu um rosnado baixo. A Fera estava tentando andar.

"Ei, não se mova. Você está ferido!" Sora correu e estendeu a mão, como se houvesse alguma maneira de ele poder suportar o peso da Fera.

"Por que você veio aqui?" a Fera rugiu, sua respiração difícil. "Eu vim lutar por Bela." Ele cambaleou de pé novamente. “E embora eu esteja sozinho, vou lutar. Eu não vou embora sem ela"

Sora olhou para a espada de madeira no chão a seus pés. Era exatamente como aquelas com as quais eles brincavam em Destiny Island.

_Por que vim aqui...? O que eu vou fazer?_

Sora pegou a espada de madeira e seguiu a Fera. "Eu também. Eu não vou desistir agora. Eu vim aqui para encontrar alguém muito importante para mim...”

Como se em resposta, a Fera olhou para o castelo.

*

Canos corriam retorcendo-se ao longo das paredes do grande salão sombrio, envoltos em um silêncio assustador. No amplo corredor que conduz ao grande salão havia seis cápsulas, três de cada lado, e cada cápsula continha uma linda garota. Alice... Jasmine... e as outras Princesas do Coração, todas reunidas lá pelas maquinações de Malévola, todas parecendo estar profundamente adormecidas.

E no centro flutuava Kairi, como se suspensa ali por algum poder misterioso.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para as princesas nas cápsulas, Malévola parou na entrada do grande salão e olhou para trás. Sua capa preta ondulou.

“Oh, mais puros dos corações! Revelem-me o Keyhole! ”

Raios de luz vermelha subiram de cada princesa e se encontraram onde Kairi estava deitada. O feixe de luz unificado brilhou além de Malévola, através do grande salão, para o chamado Portal das Trevas. Onde a luz atingiu o portal, um grande Keyhole vermelho apareceu - e no centro flutuou o poder cristalizado dos corações das princesas.

*

Sora e a Fera escalaram o caminho íngreme para o castelo. Parecia tão distante antes, mas agora eles viam de perto. Sora parou diante do portão gigantesco, olhando para suas torres. Como se estivesse esperando por eles, o portão se abriu com um grande gemido.

Fique em guarda,” disse a Fera. “Eles estão perto - eu posso sentir isso. Você está pronto para eles?"

Sora assentiu e entrou. E depois-

"Bela?!" a Fera exclamou. No meio do corredor escuro estava uma mulher com um vestido amarelo. No momento em que Fera correu em sua direção, a forma de Bela se dissolveu na escuridão, e apenas um pequeno Heartless foi deixado.

Fera soltou um rugido de fúria e se lançou contra o Heartless. Então a porta para a passagem na frente deles se abriu e Sora viu Riku, Donald e Pateta ali.

“Apenas desista enquanto pode,” Riku disse, sereno.

“Não sem Kairi!”

Riku franziu a testa - e uma névoa negra cercou seu corpo. Agora ele estava vestido de preto, brandindo a Keyblade. "A escuridão vai destruir você."

"Você está errado, Riku. A escuridão pode destruir meu corpo, mas não pode tocar meu coração" Sora ergueu a espada de madeira, determinação em sua voz. “Meu coração vai ficar com meus amigos. Ele nunca vai morrer!"

"Mesmo? Vamos ver isso!” Riku estendeu a mão e uma luz branco-azulada disparou dela. Sabendo que era tarde demais para se esquivar, Sora fechou os olhos e se preparou.

"Sora não vai a lugar nenhum!"

Era Pateta parado na frente dele com o escudo estendido. A luz branco-azulada atingiu o escudo e se extinguiu.

"Você trairia seu rei?" Riku gritou com o Pateta.

"Não nessa vida!" Pateta olhou de volta para Sora. “Mas eu também não vou trair Sora. Afinal, ele se tornou um dos meus melhores amigos!" Ele deu uma piscadela para Sora e um polegar para cima, e então se virou para Donald. “Até mais, Donald! Você poderia dizer ao rei que eu realmente sinto muito? "

Pateta segurou seu escudo na direção de Riku.

"Espere, Pateta!" Gritou Donald. "Vamos contar a ele juntos!"

Ele correu até Sora também, e apontou sua varinha para Riku.

“Donald…”

“Bem, você sabe... Um por todos e todos por um,” Donald disse sem olhar para Sora, como se ainda estivesse com vergonha.

“Eu acho que você está preso com a gente, Sora,” Pateta disse, dando a Sora um olhar de desculpas.

"Muito obrigado... Donald, Pateta." Então Sora olhou fixamente para Riku.

"Como você vai lutar sem uma arma?" Riku cuspiu.

“Eu sei agora - eu não preciso da Keyblade. Eu tenho uma arma melhor. Meu coração."

Sora se posicionou, sério, e Riku bufou.

"Seu coração? Que bem essa coisinha fraca fará para você?! ”

“Meu coração pode ser fraco. Mas não está sozinho. Está conectado a todos os amigos que eu fiz! ” Tidus, Wakka, Selphie. E Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin e a Fada Madrinha. Alice e as flores sem nome na floresta de lótus. Tarzan e Jane e Kerchak. Aladdin, Jasmine e Gênio. Pinóquio e Gepeto. Peter Pan e Wendy, e Sininho e a Fera. Todos que ele conheceu nesta jornada até agora.

E… havia Donald e Pateta, e Grilo Falante e o rei que ele ainda não conhecera.

E Kairi.

Todos aqueles corações estavam conectados ao dele.

“Eu me tornei parte do coração deles, assim como eles se tornaram parte do meu. E se eles pensam em mim de vez em quando, se não me esquecem... então meu coração não pode desaparecer" Sora estava pronto para lutar com a espada de madeira. “Eu não preciso de uma arma. Meus amigos são meu poder!”

A Keyblade começou a brilhar na mão de Riku. E então a espada de madeira que Sora segurava também brilhou - e se tornou a Keyblade.

"Não! Como-?!" Riku gaguejou.

Na mão de Sora, mais uma vez, a Keyblade cintilou e brilhou.

“Isso não pode estar acontecendo!”

Riku avançou em Sora com a espada negra. Sora bloqueou o golpe forte.

"Riku-!"

“Sora!”

Naquele dia na Destiny Island, quando eles lutaram com espadas de madeira - parecia há muito, muito tempo atrás. Riku e Sora se tornaram muito mais fortes desde então. Riku tinha os poderes das trevas... e Sora segurava a Keyblade.

"Nós vamos lutar também!" Donald correu para a briga.

"Aqui estamos!" Pateta correu para Riku com seu escudo levantado e Sora saltou para trás. Então o escudo de Pateta atingiu Riku, e Donald soltou um pouco de magia. Com todas as batalhas que o trio passou junto, eles conseguiam lutar como um, completamente em conjunto.

E Riku foi batido com força.

"Talvez eu não consiga vencer você sozinho, Riku, quando você tem a escuridão lhe dando poder!" disse Sora. "Mas…"

"Mas ele tem a nós também!" Donald declarou com um salto.

Riku, de joelhos, fez uma careta e bateu no chão.

“Riku...” Sora ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Mas Riku apenas o afastou e saiu correndo.

*

_O que aconteceu…? Por quê?_

Ofegante enquanto corria, Riku tinha apenas perguntas.

_Sora é realmente mais forte do que eu...? Ou é outra coisa?_

_Sempre fomos rivais. E sempre ganhei. Mesmo se eu perdesse, seria apenas pura sorte._

_Exceto quando era sobre... Sobre Kairi._

_Talvez eu realmente não seja páreo para ele, afinal..._

"Saiba disso." A voz veio bem atrás dele. “O coração forte e verdadeiro vencerá a Keyblade.”

"Quem está aí?!" Riku se virou para ver um homem em uma capa escura com capuz, brilhando com uma luz azulada misteriosa.

“A Keyblade escolhe. E não vai escolher alguém sem um coração forte”

"Você está dizendo que meu coração é mais fraco que o dele?!"

"Naquele instante, era."

Riku olhou para baixo em frustração. O encapuzado se aproximou.

“No entanto, você pode se tornar mais forte. Você não demonstrou medo ao passar pela Porta das Trevas. Não foi aterrorizante para você. Mergulhe mais fundo na escuridão... e seu coração ficará ainda mais forte”

Riku balançou a cabeça. "O que devo fazer…?"

“É realmente muito simples. Abra-se para a escuridão - isso é tudo. ” O homem lentamente levantou a mão em direção a ele, e o corpo de Riku brilhou com uma luz verde pálida. “Deixe o seu próprio coração se tornar uma escuridão que abrange tudo...”

*

Malévola parou diante do aparelho no grande salão, olhando para o portal.

“Então, o caminho finalmente surgiu.” Ao lado dela, Riku olhava para ele também. Sua voz estava um pouco mais baixa do que o normal. No portal, o cristal de poder brilhou vermelho, iluminando-os com um brilho sombrio.

“Vai se tornar o Keyhole para a escuridão.”

Uma multidão de canos corria em direção ao portal e, em seu centro, a escuridão girava malignamente.

“Desbloqueie-o e os Heartless invadirão este mundo,” disse Riku.

“O que me importa? A escuridão não tem poder sobre mim. Em vez disso, usarei seu poder para governar todos os mundos” A sugestão de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Malévola.

“Tanta confiança,” Riku comentou um pouco zombeteiramente. Uma Keyblade tão negra quanto a noite apareceu em sua mão.

"Oh?" Malévola ficou maravilhada com a Keyblade escura. Mas então sua voz ficou zangada "Impossível!"

Nada estava acontecendo com o portal.

“As Princesas do Coração estão todas aqui!” ela fumegou.

Riku continuou olhando impassível para o portal. "Uma princesa que perdeu seu coração nunca será capaz de liberar seu poder."

Então ele se virou para olhar para Kairi, onde ela flutuava no ar. Seus olhos eram frios e cruéis.

Então um grito soou do lado de fora do grande salão, e eles puderam ouvir o choque de armas.

“Os tolos do rei estão aqui. Eu vou lidar com eles sozinha. Você fica aqui e guarda as princesas” Malévola desceu as escadas sem pressa.

Enquanto ele a observava ir, o corpo de Riku brilhou com uma luz azul.

*

Sora e seus companheiros ficaram na frente da porta, recuperando o fôlego.

“Esta deve ser a parte mais profunda do castelo...” Sora olhou para a porta, segurando a Keyblade com força. Ele tinha derrotado tantos Heartless para chegar tão longe. Ele conheceu tantas pessoas e viu tantas coisas novas e estranhas. Mas talvez tudo acabasse logo... Além dessa porta estaria Kairi. E Riku.

_Riku..._

_Vamos correr juntos pela praia da Destiny Island novamente. Eu simplesmente sei disso._

_Não acredito que você esteja completamente dominado pela escuridão._

"Gawrsh, talvez o rei esteja lá também?" disse Pateta.

“Não sei...” Donald se preocupou. “Mas aposto que encontraremos algumas pistas!”

Atrás deles, a Fera rosnou. "Vamos lá.... Espere, Bela...”

Sora abriu a porta.

Um amplo corredor conduzia a uma câmara elevada, o chão decorado com um emblema de rosa. Parecia ser a capela do castelo. Eles caminharam cautelosamente para dentro.

E então... lá estava a bruxa.

“Temo que vocês estejam atrasados,” disse Malévola, olhando para Sora. “A qualquer momento, o Keyhole final será aberto e este mundo mergulhará na escuridão. É imparável”

“Vamos parar!” gritou Sora. “Depois de chegar até aqui, não vamos deixar isso acontecer de jeito nenhum!”

A Keyblade em sua mão brilhava intensamente, como se toda a força de seu coração vertesse nela com uma luz que protegeria o mundo das trevas.

“Seus idiotas lamentáveis. Você acha que pode me derrotar? Eu - a senhora de todo o mal! " O chão com o emblema da rosa levantou com Malévola sobre ele.

"Venham, meus lacaios!" Ela acenou com o cajado e Heartless emergiram do chão.

“Sora!” Donald exclamou.

"Vamos pegá-la!" Sora correu em direção a Malévola e saltou alto, mas um Heartless em forma de dragão o empurrou para trás. “Donald, Pateta! Fera!"

"Sim!"

Os outros três derrotaram os Heartless que tentaram atacar Sora, e ele saltou no ar novamente. “Agora é um contra um!”

"É isso que você acha?" Malévola acenou com seu cajado novamente e gritou: "Meteoros do céu, liberem sua fúria!"

Bolas de luz choveram sobre Sora. Com um grito de alarme, ele caiu do pedaço de chão que sustentava Malévola no alto.

“Sora!” Pateta correu até ele e lhe deu uma poção.

"Bem? Você ainda acha que pode ser páreo para mim?!” Malévola provocou.

“Nós vamos vencer você, não se preocupe!” Assim que Pateta o ajudou a se levantar, Sora saltou sobre ela novamente.

Donald detonou um Heartless que voou em sua direção. “Nós conseguimos tudo isso lutando juntos!”

“E não vamos perder para nenhuma escuridão!” Pateta adicionado.

A Fera rugiu também e se lançou contra um Heartless.

Sora golpeou com a Keyblade em Malévola com todas as suas forças, mas ela bloqueou seu ataque.

_Mesmo que ela tenha mais magia, ela não é mais forte. Porque o verdadeiro poder vem de se preocupar com outras pessoas!_

"Eu... não vou perder!"

Malévola foi jogada para trás pelo poder de Sora. Ele saltou do chão com emblema de rosa e desceu a Keyblade sobre ela.

Com um grito terrível, ela caiu no chão, segurando o peito.

“Nós ganhamos?!”

"Não - como - eu poderia perder!"

A escuridão envolveu Malévola, e sem hesitação, Sora e os outros pularam atrás dela.

*

"... Aquele garotinho com apenas uma Keyblade... Como ele poderia... me derrotar...?" Malévola gemeu, agarrando-se a si mesma de dor. Alguém apareceu atrás dela.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

“Riku?!”

Malévola ergueu os olhos. Era o menino a quem ela mesma havia concedido o poder das trevas.

"Espere, Malévola!"

“... Então, aqui estamos todos juntos.” Riku sorriu para Sora, que tinha seguido Malévola.

"Hã? … É uma…?" Donald olhou para a Keyblade preta na mão de Riku.

"Sim. Uma Keyblade” Riku a ergueu. “Mas, ao contrário da sua, esta Keyblade detém o poder de desbloquear o coração das pessoas. Permita-me demonstrar... Contemplem!”

Ele se virou e cravou a Keyblade no peito de Malévola.

“O que— Riku?!”

A escuridão surgiu de Malévola onde a Keyblade a perfurou.

“Agora, abra seu coração, entregue-o às trevas! Torne-se a própria escuridão!” Riku gritou enquanto a escuridão o cercava.

"Riku!"

Ele olhou para Sora e então desapareceu na escuridão.

Malévola soltou uma gargalhada alta e feroz quando ela começou a brilhar com uma luz verde perversa.

"É isso! Esse poder! Escuridão - a verdadeira escuridão!"

A energia negra brilhou como fogo e, no meio dela, Malévola se transformou em um dragão negro como o azeviche.

"O que aconteceu?!" gritou Sora.

“... A escuridão no coração de Malévola mudou sua forma,” disse a Fera. "Ela se tornou um dragão."

"Vamos lá, pessoal!" Sora correu para o dragão, mas ela bateu seu enorme pé no chão. "Uau!"

Sora perdeu o equilíbrio com o impacto e caiu, mas imediatamente saltou novamente e golpeou com a Keyblade debaixo do queixo do dragão em sua garganta.

O dragão rugiu e soprou fogo verde. Sora mal conseguiu se esquivar.

"Ei! _Fira! Blizzara! Thundara!_ ” Donald lançou feitiços na cabeça do dragão e Pateta entregou-lhe poções para recuperar seu poder mágico. A Fera deu um salto correndo...

"Fera!"

A Fera bateu seu peso contra o rosto do dragão. Enquanto ela estava atordoada, Sora saltou novamente e atacou.

"Peguei ela!"

Seus olhares se encontraram quando pousaram.

"De novo!"

Sora e a Fera pularam no ar novamente e atacaram. O dragão rugiu quase sacudindo o castelo em suas fundações, e derreteu em uma bola de escuridão, que afundou no chão e desapareceu.

Riku reapareceu, murmurando: "Que irônico... Ela era apenas mais uma marionete, afinal."

“Uma marionete...? O que você quer dizer?" Sora exigiu.

Riku se virou para ele. “Os Heartless estavam usando Malévola desde o início. Ela falhou em notar a escuridão em seu coração que a consumia. Um final adequado para uma tola"

A capa preta de Malévola estava esfarrapada no chão. Riku pisou firme com desprezo. A escuridão subiu e ele desapareceu nela.

“Riku...” Sora olhou para a energia negra que desapareceu atrás dele. E ali, em seu rastro... uma folha de papel foi deixada para trás.

“É mais do relatório de Ansem!” Pateta correu, mas pegou com muito cuidado.

“... Agora o que vamos fazer?” Sora disse sombriamente.

"Bem, antes de tudo, vamos encontrar Kairi!" Donald contou a ele.

*

Eles voltaram para a capela onde a primeira batalha com Malévola aconteceu e olharam ao redor.

"Hmm... Parece que não podemos ir mais longe..." Inclinando a cabeça, Pateta bateu nas paredes.

Se este era um beco sem saída, deveria haver outros caminhos. Eles teriam que voltar atrás e vasculhar o meio do castelo novamente.

Mas a Fera estava olhando para um canto da capela. "O coração de Bela... está aqui."

"Aqui onde?" Donald se aproximou gingando - e a Fera bateu com o punho na parede “Wak!”

A parede desmoronou para revelar uma passagem.

"Bela!" A Fera avançou e os outros o seguiram.

A passagem levava a um mezanino com vista para o grande salão. E lá estavam as seis princesas, dormindo em suas cápsulas iluminadas por chamas brancas.

“Bela...” A Fera caiu de joelhos diante de sua cápsula.

“Sora! Aqui está Alice! ”

"E Jasmine!"

Sora ouviu Donald e Pateta, mas seu olhar foi para outro lugar, para o enorme aparelho. No topo da escada por onde corriam todos os canos, havia algo como um altar, onde ficava um portão em forma de coração.

E lá-

"Kairi!" Sora subiu correndo os degraus até Kairi, que estava esparramada no chão e se ajoelhou ao lado dela para pegá-la. “Kairi! Kairi, abra os olhos!”

Mas ela estava totalmente mole em seus braços, imóvel.

"Não adianta" Essa era a voz de Riku.

E ainda - havia algo áspero e estranho no som dela. O que aconteceu com ele...?

"Essa garota perdeu o coração." Riku olhou para ele do alto do portão. "Ela não pode acordar."

"O que? Você...” Sora gentilmente colocou Kairi de volta no chão e se levantou, olhando para o que quer que assumiu a forma de Riku. "Você não é Riku"

 _O verdadeiro Riku nunca chamaria Kairi de “essa garota”!_ ele pensou.

"O Keyhole não pode ser concluído enquanto a última Princesa do Coração ainda dormir." Riku saltou levemente, quase como se flutuasse.

"Princesa…? Kairi é uma princesa? "

"Sim. E sem seu poder, o Keyhole permanecerá incompleto” Riku brandiu sua Keyblade escura. "É hora de ela acordar."

“Seja quem você for, deixe Riku ir! Devolva seu coração!” Sora preparou sua Keyblade também.

"Primeiro, você deve devolver o coração à princesa." Riku apontou sua Keyblade para Sora.

"Ngh!" O peito de Sora doía... Era tão pesado. Ele agarrou o peito e caiu curvado.

“Sora?!” Donald chamou, correndo em sua direção.

"Você não vê ainda?" disse Riku.

"O que... o que..." Sora gemeu.

_O que está acontecendo comigo? É... algo em meu coração?_

“O coração da princesa está respondendo. Esteve aí o tempo todo. O coração de Kairi jaz dentro de você!" Quando ele disse isso, a voz de Riku se tornou algo totalmente diferente.

"Kairi... Kairi está dentro de mim?"

“Eu sei tudo o que há para saber.”

Sora ergueu o rosto para encarar Riku. "Quem é você?"

“Sou eu, Ansem, o buscador da escuridão!” Riku lentamente deu um passo em direção a ele.

"Quaaack!"

"Ei, fique longe de Sora!"

Tentando proteger Sora, Donald e Pateta pularam em Riku - em Ansem - mas ele os jogou para trás e os mandou de volta escada abaixo.

“Então, eu devo libertar você agora, princesa. Complete o Keyhole com seu poder. Abra a porta e me leve para a escuridão eterna!” Ele baixou a Keyblade escura sobre a cabeça de Sora -

_“Sora!”_

Era a voz de Kairi. Ele sabia que tinha ouvido.

Ele ergueu sua Keyblade e bloqueou o golpe da Keyblade escura.

"Esqueça! Não há como você tomar o coração de Kairi! ”

As duas Keyblades colidiram.

_“Não importa aonde eu vá ou o que eu veja, eu sei que sempre posso voltar aqui.”_

_O coração de Kairi... Sim. Kairi sempre esteve comigo. Ela esteve aqui comigo todo esse tempo._

_“Estou fazendo isso para que nós três sempre estejamos juntos.”_

_Riku e eu nos perdemos. Mas Kairi sempre esteve aqui. No meu coração, junto com Donald e Pateta, e todas as outras pessoas que conheci no caminho. Não estamos apenas conectados. Estamos juntos._

_É por isso que não vou perder!_

Com um grande impacto, Sora lançou a Keyblade escura das mãos de Riku.

"Riku!"

Por apenas um momento, ele pensou ter visto o verdadeiro Riku lá - mas então Riku desapareceu. Sora continuou chamando seu nome, olhando freneticamente ao redor, mas ele simplesmente se foi.

“Sora! Sora, olhe! " gritou Donald.

"O - o Keyhole...!" Pateta apontou. As profundezas do portão em forma de coração se agitaram, estalando com energia como relâmpagos. Sora ergueu sua Keyblade para ele. Mas nada aconteceu.

“Não vai funcionar! O Keyhole ainda não está terminado!” Pateta ganiu.

"O que podemos fazer?!" Sora exigiu.

Pateta olhou para Kairi. "Talvez tenhamos que acordar Kairi... o poder de Kairi... er, a última princesa... Espere. Se pudermos libertar seu coração...”

 _O coração de Kairi. Como posso libertar seu coração quando ele está preso em mim?_ Sora pensou, tocando seu peito.

A Keyblade escura estava lá no chão.

“Uma Keyblade que abre o coração das pessoas...” Sora murmurou. "Eu me pergunto..."

"Sora...?" Donald olhou para ele inquieto.

"Você não quer dizer -!" Pateta começou.

Sora pegou a Keyblade escura e caminhou até a Kairi adormecida.

"Sora, espere aí!" gritou Pateta, mas Sora apenas olhou para os outros dois e sorriu.

_Certo... eu tenho que abrir meu coração._

Sora girou a Keyblade escura de modo que a segurasse para trás e a enfiou sem vacilar no próprio peito.

_Isso vai libertar o coração de Kairi._

Ele largou a Keyblade escura e ela flutuou para cima, brilhando sombriamente e se dissolvendo em seis luzes brilhantes. As luzes se espalharam e desapareceram nas princesas.

“Sora?! Sora!” Pateta foi até ele e, diante de seus olhos, uma única luz emergiu do peito de Sora. Ela se afastou e brilhou acima do peito de Kairi antes de desaparecer.

_"Sora, onde você está?"_

Kairi abriu lentamente os olhos. No mesmo instante, o Keyhole assumiu sua forma completa.

“Soraaaa!” Donald gritou, correndo em sua direção.

Kairi pegou Sora nos braços quando ele caiu - mas não havia peso, e ele se transformou em uma luz que brilhou e desapareceu.

"Sora...?"

Os últimos reflexos de luz nas mãos de Kairi subiram e desapareceram. Donald deu um pulo, tentando juntá-los novamente. “Sora! Volte aqui, Sora!”

_O que está acontecendo comigo…?_

_Caindo... caindo... na escuridão..._

"Não! Ele não pode - eu não vou deixá-lo ir!" Kairi saltou de pé.

A voz de um homem ecoou no grande salão. "Então, você finalmente acordou, princesa."

Ansem.

Com seu longo cabelo prateado esvoaçando, o homem caminhou até o lado de Kairi.

“O Keyhole está completo - você cumpriu seu propósito. Mas agora acabou”

“Não faça outro movimento!” Donald olhou duramente para Ansem.

Ansem parou abruptamente. "Impossível…"

Outra figura apareceu na frente dele. Envolvido pela luz, Riku abriu os braços como se quisesse impedir que Ansem fosse mais longe.

“Riku?!” gritou Kairi.

“Vocês têm que correr!” avisou Riku. “Os Heartless estão vindo!”

Kairi assentiu para ele e se virou para fugir.

"E o Keyhole?" Pateta se perguntou.

“Wak! Vamos apenas dar o fora daqui! ” Donald a seguiu e Pateta também.

Um único pequeno Heartless pulou da escada, tentando segui-los.

"Kairi, rápido!" Pateta chamou.

Ela parou para olhar para trás. “Mas não posso deixá-los para trás!”

Riku, que estava segurando Ansem, e Sora que havia desaparecido...

"Não podemos ficar aqui!" Donald gritou para ela.

"…Eu sei." Kairi desceu correndo os degraus que iam do grande salão à capela. O pequeno Heartless a seguiu.

Pateta viu e deu um pulo, assustado. “Há um Heartless atrás de nós!”

"Eu cuido dele!" Donald avançou na direção do Heartless e, gritando, o acertou na cabeça com sua varinha algumas vezes. Mas ficou lá em um pequeno amontoado. “Heartless confuso! Cai fora, sim?!”

O Heartless ergueu o que parecia ser seu rosto e olhou diretamente para Kairi.

"Sora?" Ela não tinha ideia de por que pensaria isso - e ainda... “Sora, é você ?!”

Ela olhou para o pequeno Heartless.

“Uh-oh!” disse Pateta. “O resto está atrás de nós!”

Antes que eles percebessem, mais Heartless os cercaram. Donald e Pateta trocaram olhares e pularam no meio do enxame.

"Desta vez, eu vou protegê-lo" Kairi abriu os braços para proteger o pequeno Heartless. De repente, os outros Heartless atacaram. Ela pegou o pequeno nos braços e caiu, cobrindo-o, e os Heartless enxamearam sobre ela. “Sora!”

“Kairi?!” Donald e Pateta se viraram. Eles não podiam vê-la através da multidão de Heartless.

Mas de repente uma luz brilhante brilhou e expulsou os Heartless de Kairi. Eles brilharam e desapareceram.

"O que está acontecendo?!" Pateta ganiu.

No centro da luz, Kairi estava nos braços de Sora.

"Kairi... Obrigado."

Ela abriu os olhos. “Sora!”

Donald e Pateta a imitaram e correram para o lado dele. Mais Heartless já estavam se aproximando deles novamente.

"Vão! Agora!" Era a Fera. Eles pensaram que ele tinha ficado com Bela, mas ele estava lá rugindo e dispersando os Heartless.

"Fera! Venha conosco!" gritou Sora.

"Eu te disse antes - eu não vou embora sem Bela," ele respondeu, ainda pronto para atacar o próximo inimigo. "Agora vão! Os Heartless estão chegando!”

"Certo. Vamos sair daqui!" Eles correram, Sora segurando firme a mão de Kairi.


	12. Capítulo curto – Fragmentos

O CAMINHO SEGUIA ATRAVÉS DA ESCURIDÃO INFINITA.

Ele não conseguia ver o que estava por vir. Não havia luz em lugar nenhum.

"Sora, Kairi... me desculpem..."

Um menino solitário percorreu o caminho sinuoso - Riku. Para os dois lados, tudo desaparecia na escuridão, mas talvez, se ele continuasse, houvesse uma saída.

"Este é o outro mundo?" ele se perguntou. Atrás, não havia caminho, apenas uma extensão de escuridão. Ele tropeçou em sua exaustão. "Eu não estou preparado. Ainda não. Não até ver Sora e Kairi uma última vez... ”

Uma luz azulada pálida o cercou.

_“Riku, você pode me ouvir? Eu estarei aí em breve."_

"Quem é?" Riku se virou, mas ninguém estava lá. Nada além de mais escuridão.

_“Eu tenho a outra Keyblade - a Keyblade deste lado.”_

Ele continuou olhando ao redor. Não havia mais ninguém aqui - e ainda assim ele ouvia a voz de alguém.

_"Tenho tentado entrar em contato com você. Mas a escuridão em seu coração me manteve longe"_

"Quem é você?" Riku perguntou na escuridão. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

_“Seu coração superou a escuridão. Mas era tarde demais para seu corpo. É por isso que seu coração está aqui - no lugar das trevas onde os corações estão reunidos"_

"Então o que eu faço?" ele perguntou, olhando para o caminho escuro.

_"A Porta das Trevas abrirá em breve... mas é uma porta pela qual não podemos entrar. Deve ser fechada de ambos os lados. Para fazer isso, precisamos de duas chaves e dois corações. Talvez estivéssemos ambos destinados a vir aqui, para fechar a porta"_

“Destinados, hein? Você parece saber tudo” Riku continuou falando com a voz invisível no escuro. "Então me diga - Sora e Kairi estão bem?"

_“Você não sente os ecos de seus corações? Mas como você os percebe... isso depende do que está em seu coração"_

Riku fechou os olhos. Atrás de suas pálpebras ele viu Sora... e Kairi.

_Não estou errado... Agora sei que não._

“Obrigado...,” Riku murmurou, quase um sussurro.


	13. Capítulo 10 – Hollow Bastion - Em Direção à Luz

A GUMMI SHIP DESLIZAVA OUTRA VEZ ATRAVÉS do Outro Céu.

"Eu me pergunto se Riku está bem...", disse Kairi, olhando fixamente para fora da janela.

"Aposto que ele está bem", respondeu Sora. "Ele é muito durão"

"… Sim você tem razão" Kairi assentiu.

Sora estava atrás dela, olhando da mesma maneira. “Ei, Kairi... Você já viu algo assim antes? A primeira vez que estive nesta nave, pensei como queria que você e Riku vissem”

Kairi colocou a mão na janela. Quer fossem estrelas ou apenas pedaços de rocha espacial à deriva, todas as coisas lá fora brilhavam. Uma visão que eles nunca tinham visto antes - era isso que ela, Sora e Riku queriam ver na Destiny Island. "É tão lindo..."

De repente, a Gummi Ship balançou.

_“Quack!”_

"O que aconteceu, Donald?" Pateta subiu no assento do piloto.

Grilo Falante parecia inquieto também. "Heartless, todo o caminho até aqui!"

A Gummi Ship disparou seus lasers e derrubou os Heartless que flutuavam no espaço. Nos lugares onde antes havia asteroides ou blocos misteriosos no caminho, agora havia novos tipos de Heartless. Eles abordaram na Gummi Ship com suas bocas grandes escancaradas.

“Wak! Segurem-se, todo mundo! ” gritou Donald. “É a toda velocidade à frente, Traverse Town ou nada!”

A Gummi Ship acelerou e se afastou.

*

Eles pousaram mais uma vez em Traverse Town.

"Oi, Aerith, estamos de volta!"

Como se soubesse que Sora e seus companheiros voltariam, Aerith estava lá para recebê-los na praça da cidade do Primeiro Distrito. “Bem-vindo de volta... Sora. E você deve ser Kairi? ”

Kairi assentiu.

"Então você a encontrou." Aerith sorriu.

"Sim. Mas Riku...” Sora olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio.

“Ele vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza que ele vai"

“Acho que sim...” Sora ficou quieto.

Pateta saltou atrás dele. "Oh sim! Aerith, o relatório daquele camarada Ansem de que você estava falando - nós o encontramos!"

"Mesmo? São boas noticias!"

“Grilo está com todas as páginas!” Donald cantou, como se estivesse parecendo mais animado pelo bem de Sora.

"Grilo?" disse Aerith.

"Oh, acho que não o apresentamos. Ele é nosso amigo!”

Em resposta, Grilo pulou do bolso de Donald. "Como vai você, Aerith!"

"Prazer em conhecê-lo... Grilo."

De sua posição no ombro do Pateta, Grilo tirou educadamente o chapéu.

“Que amigo maravilhoso!” Aerith sussurrou. Pateta e Donald assentiram alegremente. Ao lado deles, Kairi olhava calmamente para Sora.

Eles foram com Aerith para o hotel do Segundo Distrito. Leon e Yuffie já estavam em um quarto, esperando por Sora.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Sora!" Yuffie sorriu.

“Oi, Yuffie. É bom estar de volta…"

"Então você encontrou Kairi, hein?!"

"Sim." Sora olhou para Leon, que estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. "Oi, Leon."

"Diga-me o que aconteceu."

“Ok...” Sora e os outros começaram a recontar tudo o que tinha acontecido em Hollow Bastion.

Leon suspirou. “Então a escuridão está fluindo para fora do Keyhole...”

“E há cada vez mais Heartless em todos os lugares”, disse Pateta. “Parece que é por isso.”

“E a única maneira de detê-los...,” Aerith começou, olhando tristemente para Sora.

Ele ergueu a Keyblade. "Selar o Keyhole, certo?"

“Talvez”, disse Leon. “Mas ninguém sabe o que acontecerá depois que for selado.”

"Bem, não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui", protestou Sora. "Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tenho um amigo lá!”

Riku ainda estava lá. Ele tinha que estar.

"Isso mesmo..." Leon concordou. "E a Keyblade de Riku deve ter nascido dos corações das princesas cativas - assim como aquele Keyhole que você viu."

"Mas meu coração... estava faltando." Kairi cruzou as mãos sobre o peito.

“Então deve ter permanecido incompleto”, Leon continuou. "E uma vez que a Keyblade foi destruída, os corações das outras princesas devem ter sido libertados."

"Então a Fera e a Bela devem ficar juntos novamente!" Donald disse com um pouco de alegria.

“Talvez Jasmine e Alice também estejam acordadas”, pensou Pateta.

“Mas eu pensei... que o Keyhole tornaria a escuridão mais forte”, acrescentou Aerith. "Quero dizer, é forte, mas ainda... deve ser mais forte agora."

“As outras princesas provavelmente vão ficar no castelo, segurando a escuridão”, disse Leon.

Sora e Kairi se entreolharam. As princesas ficando no castelo...?

“Temos que ajudá-las!” disse Donald.

“Se alguém pode, é você.” Leon acenou para eles com firmeza.

"Oh, isso mesmo...", lembrou Aerith. “Ainda não lemos o relatório de Ansem!”

Grilo Falante pulou e entregou-lhe as páginas.

“Acabamos de encontrar aquela página em Hollow Bastion”, disse Donald, olhando por cima do ombro de Aerith.

"Eu vou ler." Aerith começou.

_Simplesmente surpreendente! Hoje, recebi um convidado de outro mundo. Ele é um rei e sua nave é construída com o material que compôs os meteoros._

"Esse é o nosso rei!" Donald deu um salto.

"Há muito mais", disse Aerith.

_Ele tinha muito a contar e conversamos por muitas horas, mas uma história em particular chamou minha atenção - a de uma chave chamada “Keyblade”._

_Diz-se que possui um poder fenomenal. Uma lenda diz que seu portador salvou o mundo, enquanto outra diz que trouxe o caos e a ruína sobre ele. Devo saber o que é esta Keyblade._

_Uma chave abre portas._

_Deve estar conectado à porta que abri._

"Então o rei conheceu Ansem!" As notícias sobre o Rei Mickey deixaram Donald e Pateta muito animados.

“E ele sabia sobre a Keyblade!”

“Ouvimos sobre isso do rei também”, disse Aerith.

"... Gawrsh, eu me pergunto para onde ele foi." Pateta inclinou a cabeça.

Eles já tinham estado em mais do que alguns mundos, mas ainda não tinham encontrado o rei. Poderia haver outros mundos que eles simplesmente não poderiam alcançar?

“Existem apenas mais e mais perguntas”, disse Aerith.

“Mas há algumas coisas que sabemos,” Sora respondeu. “Nós sabemos o que temos que fazer.”

Ele olhou para Kairi e acenou com a cabeça.

Yuffie deu um passo para mais perto dele. "Você tem que voltar para Hollow Bastion, Sora."

"Nós vamos!" Sora disse enfaticamente.

"Mas a rota estava congestionada por Heartless - eles vão destruir nossa nave antes mesmo de chegarmos!" Donald chutou o chão.

"E não encontramos novos blocos Gummi também...", Pateta suspirou.

“Falem com o Cid”, disse Leon. Eles acenaram um para o outro e saíram do hotel para a loja de Cid.

"Hollow Bastion, hein...?" Yuffie murmurou, observando Sora ir, e então olhou para Leon. "Sabe, mal consigo me lembrar."

Depois de um momento, Leon apontou: "Bem, já se passaram nove anos."

"Eu me pergunto como eles estão indo..." Aerith disse baixinho, voltando o olhar para o céu noturno pela janela.

“Aí está você, Sora,” disse Cid com os cotovelos no balcão.

Sora parou no balcão e olhou para ele. "Precisamos voltar para Hollow Bastion."

“Mas o caminho está como um engarrafamento de Heartless! Você não pode fazer nada, Cid?!” Donald exigiu, pulando para cima e para baixo.

“Tenho certeza de que fazer algo sobre um engarrafamento de Heartless seria um trabalho para vocês,” Cid respondeu.

“Wak! Bem, o que devemos fazer?!” Donald bateu com o pé achatado.

"É um problema da galinha ou do ovo, hein?" Cid coçou o queixo. “Vamos ver agora...”

“Deve haver alguma maneira,” disse Sora.

"Simples. Você tem que dar a volta em vez de atravessar" Cid apoiou os cotovelos no balcão novamente, como sempre, e olhou diretamente para Sora. “Instale um novo Gummi de navegação e escolha uma nova rota.”

“Mas não temos nenhum novo Gummi de navegação!” disse Donald.

“Eu sei, eu sei...” Cid deu de ombros para Donald e se virou para Sora. “Vá para o canal secreto, Sora. Há uma Gummi Ship lá embaixo"

Pateta se animou. "Sério?!"

“Quando cheguei aqui, nove anos atrás, eu a escondi lá para o caso de precisarmos dela.”

"Nove anos atrás...?" Kairi falou pela primeira vez.

"Foi quando escapamos de Hollow Bastion e acabamos aqui."

"Então isso significa que Hollow Bastion é..." Pateta trocou olhares com Donald.

“É o nosso mundo natal.” Com os olhos semicerrados, Cid continuou com gravidade em sua voz "Nunca pensei que uma criança como você fosse precisar daquela Gummi Ship."

“Eu não sou criança!” Sora fez beicinho.

"Quer dizer que você não é apenas uma criança?" Cid sorriu e piscou para ele. “Vá buscar aquele Gummi. Vou fazer uma pequena manutenção na Gummi Ship para você, e os homens do rei aqui podem ser meus assistentes"

"Sim, senhor!" Donald deu um pulo e fez uma saudação.

“Vá em frente agora. E leve Kairi. ”

"OK! Vamos, Kairi” Sora pegou a mão dela e eles foram para o canal subterrâneo.

Protegendo Kairi, Sora lutou com os Heartless no Segundo Distrito, e eles correram para o canal secreto.

Estava deserto e escuro, mas os murais nas paredes emitiam um brilho suave.

“Lugares como este são sempre empolgantes, hein?” disse Kairi, olhando para os murais.

“É como aquela caverna em nossa ilha!”

“Sim… Olhe para este mural. É quase hipnotizante, não é?"

A pintura do sol parecia contemplá-los com um calor misterioso. Conforme Sora se aproximava, o sol começou a brilhar.

"Uau... é tão lindo!" Kairi olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Um feixe de luz caiu na mão de Sora, e o sol mudou para uma lua crescente.

A luz que caiu em sua mão era um bloco Gummi.

"Isso é um Gummi?" perguntou Kairi.

"Sim. É melhor nos apressarmos e levar de volta para Cid."

Kairi ergueu os olhos novamente para a lua. “Uma luz nas profundezas da escuridão...”

"Oh, a história da sua avó, certo?"

“Sora, como...? Oh, isso mesmo. Estávamos juntos o tempo todo”

Ele sorriu para ela. “Você sabe o que é engraçado? Procurei por você em todos os lugares, mas você estava comigo o tempo todo. Mas finalmente estamos juntos novamente, Kairi" Então seu sorriso desbotou um pouco. "Agora é hora de trazer Riku de volta."

"Você acha que nunca mais será a mesma coisa entre nós?" Ela olhou para baixo também, e sua voz era baixa. "Riku perdeu seu..."

“Ele vai ficar bem! Eu me transformei em um Heartless e você me salvou, certo?"

_Perdido na escuridão... eu não conseguia encontrar meu caminho. Eu estava cambaleando e comecei a esquecer coisas... meus amigos, quem eu era. Mesmo dentro da minha cabeça, estava escuro. A escuridão quase me engoliu. Mas então eu ouvi a voz de Kairi... e isso me trouxe de volta._

Sora olhou diretamente para ela. "Então, aqui estamos, graças a você."

“Eu não queria simplesmente esquecer de você, Sora. Eu não poderia!"

“... Acho que é isso que significa que nossos corações estão conectados. A luz de nossos corações rompeu a escuridão... eu vi essa luz, e foi o que me salvou"

Kairi assentiu. _Aconteça o que acontecer, onde quer que vamos, nossos corações estão conectados, Sora._

Ela recitou uma linha da história de sua avó. "Não importa o quão profunda seja a escuridão, sempre haverá uma luz brilhando dentro."

“Acho que é mais do que apenas um conto de fadas.”

"Bem, vamos salvar Riku!" disse ela, determinada. Mas Sora balançou a cabeça.

"Você não pode ir."

"Por que não?"

"Porque é muito perigoso."

"Vamos, Sora. Nós chegamos até aqui ficando juntos. Você não pode ir sozinho!" Kairi atirou de volta.

 _Eu só quero ir com você,_ ela pensou.

“Kairi, mesmo se estivermos separados, não estamos mais sozinhos. Certo?"

Ao olhar sério de Sora, ela sorriu brilhantemente e colocou os ombros para trás. “Eu não posso ajudar?”

"Bem, você meio que atrapalha."

"OK. Você venceu ”, ela cedeu e tirou algo do bolso. "Pegue isso."

Era um amuleto feito de conchas de talassa, cinco delas amarradas em forma de estrela.

_"Eu estou fazendo isso, mesmo que um de nós se perca, vamos voltar aqui sãos e salvos... Então, nós três sempre estaremos juntos”_

“É meu amuleto da sorte. Então você tem que trazê-lo de volta para mim!” ela disse, provocando um pouco, inclinando-se sobre o amuleto na mão dele.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou." Sora fechou os dedos sobre ele.

"Promete?"

“Prometo,” ele disse solenemente, olhando em seus olhos.

“Nunca se esqueça, Sora. Onde quer que você vá, estou sempre com você"

"Eu sei."

A lua no mural brilhou sobre eles.

*

A Gummi Ship foi lançada no Outro Céu.

"Sora, você conseguiu dizer tchau para Kairi?" Pateta perguntou baixinho.

Sora olhava pelas janelas traseiras para Traverse Town desaparecendo atrás deles. "Sim. Eu disse adeus a todos”

"Mas Cid apenas disse: ‘Até a vista!'... não disse?" Donald comentou no assento do piloto. "Isso não significa que ele acha que voltaremos lá?"

"Eu acho…"

Então, uma das luzes do instrumento na cabine começou a piscar.

“Há um novo buraco de dobra perto de Traverse Town!”

O engenheiro do Disney Castle estava entrando em contato com eles. "Tico! Vocês estão bem?”

“Claro que estamos! A rainha Minnie e Margarida também estão bem!” A voz alegre de Tico guinchou pela cabine.

"Mas... por que a chamada repentina, então?" Donald disse no comunicador.

“Você sabe que há mais Heartless aparecendo de repente em todos os mundos, certo? Então Teco e eu pensamos que talvez algo errado estivesse acontecendo no Outro Céu, e investigamos. Esperávamos encontrar algo para ajudá-los!”

"Caramba, valeu!" Pateta chamou o comunicador. Então, eles puderam ouvir a voz de uma senhora nos alto-falantes.

“Donald, Pateta? Estão ouvindo?"

"Sua Majestade!" era a rainha. Donald e Pateta se empertigaram como varetas.

“Mais e mais estrelas estão desaparecendo do céu. O rei também deve estar terrivelmente preocupado. Por favor, ajudem o rei e o portador da chave a salvar os mundos...”

"Você pode contar conosco!" disse Pateta, e então o comunicador perdeu o sinal.

“Ah, droga” resmungou Donald. "Fomos cortados..."

"O que foi isso...?" perguntou Sora.

“Uma mensagem de alta prioridade do nosso castelo!” Pateta respondeu. "E prometemos que depois de encontrarmos Kairi e Riku e o rei, levaríamos todos para o castelo, certo?"

"Sim! Você tem que conhecer a Rainha Minnie e Margarida também!" Donald acrescentou.

"Nós podemos fazer isso, Sora!"

“Poderemos voltar e ver todos em um piscar de olhos!”

"Sim…!" Sora concordou, e a Gummi Ship mergulhou no buraco de dobra.

*

Hollow Bastion se agigantava contra o céu desolado. O trio olhou para o castelo e depois um para o outro.

"Vamos lá!" disse Sora.

"Certo!" Donald e Pateta assentiram e, ao fazê-lo, Heartless saltaram do chão.

“Quack!” Donald deu um pulo.

"Gawrsh, realmente há muitos..."

"Bem, temos que ir!" Com sua Keyblade levantada, Sora correu.

“Ei, Sora...,” Pateta disse, mesmo enquanto batia em Heartless com seu escudo. “E se esses Heartless forem como você, e eles forem todos alguém de algum lugar, pessoas que perderam o coração e se transformaram em Heartless?”

"Talvez... mas não podemos deixar nada nos impedir agora."

"Está certo! Não vamos perder! ” Donald lançou feitiços contra eles, e então ouviram um rugido.

"Fera!" Ele escolheu ficar para trás em Hollow Bastion, e agora ele apareceu acima deles em um ponto de apoio mais alto.

“Você pode precisar da minha força,” ele rosnou e correu para os Heartless.

Ainda balançando a Keyblade, Sora perguntou: "Onde está Bela?"

"Ainda no castelo." A Fera olhou para o castelo com o canto do olho e derrubou um Heartless.

“Não é porque os Heartless a pegaram?!” disse Pateta, dando a Donald uma poção de recuperação mágica.

"Não. Ela ficou por um motivo. As outras princesas estão com ela também” Fera se agachou no portão do castelo, recuperando o fôlego.

"Eu me pergunto porque" disse Donald.

"Bem, vamos perguntar a elas." Sora olhou para o portão.

Quando entrara neste castelo antes, Donald e Pateta não estavam com ele. Mas agora eles estavam todos juntos com a Fera também.

Eles ficariam bem. Não havia como falharem.

Eles abriram o portão de Hollow Bastion - o castelo do vazio.

Não importa quantos Heartless eles derrotavam, mais se levantavam para tomar seu lugar. Sora e os outros lutaram com todas as suas forças para passar pelo castelo. Mas pelo menos não se perderiam - eles já estiveram aqui antes.

"Sora, por aqui!" chamou Donald, acenando com a varinha.

"Espere um segundo, Donald!"

“Mas a Fera já foi em frente!”

"Sozinho?!"

Espalhando Heartless enquanto caminhavam, o trio correu para a porta pela qual a Fera havia desaparecido. _Deve levar à biblioteca_ , Sora pensou.

"Fera!" Eles correram - e lá, Fera e Bela estavam juntos em um abraço caloroso.

“Wak!” Donald cobriu os olhos, mas espiou-os por entre os dedos.

“Fera...” Bela olhou para ele, sorrindo, então se virou para os outros. "Você veio para selar o Keyhole, certo?"

Ela gentilmente soltou a Fera e se aproximou deles.

"Bela... É realmente perigoso aqui", disse Sora, olhando para ela. "Por que você vai ficar?"

“Temos contido o Keyhole com nosso próprio poder. Mas... não podemos aguentar muito mais tempo”

“Nós cuidaremos disso!” Sora disse resolutamente.

“… Devíamos ir para o grande salão, então. Depressa. As outras princesas estão cuidando do Keyhole” Bela tocou o ombro de Sora.

“Sora, vamos lá,” disse Pateta.

"Certo!" Sora acenou com a cabeça, e eles voltaram para as profundezas de Hollow Bastion para o grande salão.

As seis princesas se reuniam no grande salão, em torno do Keyhole.

“Você está aqui finalmente! Estávamos esperando por você, mestre da Keyblade” Uma mulher em um lindo vestido branco os cumprimentou. “Eu sou Cinderela. Meu mundo já desapareceu”

Cinderela olhou para baixo com tristeza.

“Onde está Ansem?”

Com a pergunta de Sora, as princesas trocaram um olhar, e uma mulher com um vestido azul decotado deu um passo à frente. “Meu nome é Aurora. Ansem não está mais aqui. Quando o Keyhole apareceu, a escuridão se espalhou... Engoliu Ansem e ele desapareceu”

"Desapareceu…?"

Aurora parecia sombria.

Uma garota de cabelo preto e saia amarela entendeu a explicação. “Ansem pode ter ido embora, mas a inundação de escuridão não parou. Estamos trabalhando juntas para conter isso” Ela olhou para o Keyhole.

"Qual o seu nome…?"

“Oh, que bobo da minha parte. Eu sou Branca de Neve. Meu mundo também se foi...”

"Não consigo esquecer a expressão em seu rosto..." As sobrancelhas de Aurora se franziram ainda mais. "Quando a escuridão o envolveu, ele estava sorrindo."

“Sora! Por favor, depressa!" Essa era Jasmine, a princesa de Agrabah. “A escuridão vai escapar do Keyhole.”

“É tudo o que podemos fazer, apenas segurá-la”, acrescentou Alice com medo.

"E não podemos manter por muito mais tempo..." Branca de Neve balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem" Sora acenou com a cabeça. "Estamos a caminho."

“Nesse ínterim, também faremos o que pudermos.” Branca de Neve sorriu para ele.

“Esse Keyhole se manifestou por meio de nosso poder, dizem eles, mas, na verdade, ainda acho difícil de acreditar”, comentou Cinderela. “Eu nunca soube que tinha um poder assim. Acho que as outras princesas também sentem o mesmo”

“Eu também nunca pensei que estaria empunhando uma Keyblade.”

"Suponho que seja assim..." Cinderela assentiu.

“Estou tão feliz por termos uma à outra aqui”, disse Aurora. "Se o Keyhole só precisasse de uma princesa, como seria terrivelmente solitário para ela."

As princesas se entreolharam então, cada uma sorrindo à sua maneira.

“Você me ajudou durante aquele julgamento bobo, Sora,” Alice disse alegremente, se aproximando dele “Então agora é minha vez de ajudar todo mundo!”

"Sim! Que provação terrível foi essa!” Donald acrescentou, e Alice riu.

Então Branca de Neve falou. "Sora... há alguém muito querido para mim, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Então, eu quero proteger este lugar. Não quero ver mais nenhum mundo desaparecer”

“Eu também,” Sora respondeu. “Não consigo suportar a ideia de mais mundos desaparecendo ou de mais pessoas sendo engolidas.”

Branca de Neve sorriu, mas seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas.

“Eu tenho a Fera aqui comigo, mas nós queremos ir para casa em nosso mundo...” Bela olhou para ele também. "Por favor, Sora."

“Estou preocupada com Agrabah... Mas tenho certeza de que Aladdin ficará bem, aconteça o que acontecer.” Jasmine fechou os olhos como se se lembrasse da cidade no deserto.

“A-hyuck! Tudo vai ficar bem!"

“Wak!”

Pateta e Donald tentaram animar Jasmine, então olharam para Sora. "É melhor irmos."

"Certo!"

Sora subiu as escadas e parou na frente do portão em forma de coração. As Princesas do Coração o encaravam e oravam. Ele passou pelo portão...

“Lá está o Keyhole!” Donald apontou para um coração em um emblema estranho no fundo da sala.

“Sim...” Assim que Sora ergueu a Keyblade, algo fez o Keyhole vibrar estranhamente.

“Yipe! Tem alguma coisa aqui!” Pateta saltou e se agarrou a Sora. A escuridão fluiu para fora do Keyhole e dela veio um enorme Heartless - o Behemoth. Era como um touro enorme e feroz, com dois chifres longos, e quando rugiu, eles foram cercados por chamas roxas.

"Aqui vamos nós!"

"Certo!" Sora apertou a Keyblade. Ele não deixaria ninguém impedi-lo - nem nada.

Até que ele visse Kairi novamente... e trouxesse Riku de volta.

Até que todos estivessem em casa em seus próprios mundos... Até que estivessem em casa em Destiny Island.

“Donald! Pateta!" ele chamou. Ele estava lutando por esses amigos também. E ele não perderia.

A luz brilhou da Keyblade e atingiu o Behemoth. Donald disparou magia em sua boca e, atrás dele, Pateta os ajudou com poções - era sua estratégia infalível.

"Peguei ele!"

O Behemoth soltou um rugido final, lentamente se transformou em luz e desapareceu.

“Agora vamos fechar aquele Keyhole!” disse Pateta.

Sora apontou a Keyblade para o Keyhole no emblema de coração. Um feixe de luz disparou da ponta da Keyblade, e eles ouviram um clique retumbante.

"Conseguimos!"

O emblema de coração começou a brilhar e o Keyhole desapareceu. O trio voltou a dizer às princesas que o portal estava fechado.

"Hã…?" Donald inclinou a cabeça. Eles emergiram, não no grande salão, mas em alguma câmara misteriosa que nunca tinham visto antes. A névoa aderente obscurecia sua visão.

"Onde estamos?" Sora murmurou. E uma sensação estranha tomou conta dele - era quase como se outra pessoa tivesse passado por seu corpo.

"Ah, parece que você também é especial."

A voz veio de trás dele. Sora se virou. "Quem está aí?!"

Um homem estava lá em uma capa preta profunda com um capuz que escondia seu rosto. Sora nem sabia dizer se era uma pessoa naquela capa ou um Heartless.

"Ansem...?" Pateta ergueu o escudo.

"Esse nome soa familiar..."

Em guarda, o trio olhou para a estranha figura.

"Você me lembra ele", disse ele.

"O que isso deveria significar?!" Sora exigiu.

O homem olhou calmamente para ele por baixo do capuz. “Significa que você não está completo. Você está incompleto. Permita-me... testar sua força”

Ele parecia deslizar sobre o chão ao invés de andar enquanto se aproximava de Sora, e a luz irrompeu de sua mão levantada.

"Uau-!" Sora foi golpeado com força.

“Sora!” Pateta tentou correr para ele, mas duas lâminas voaram para ele e o jogaram no chão.

“ _Firaga! Thundaga! Blizzaga!_ ” Donald lançou seus feitiços, mas cada disparo de magia desapareceu quando se aproximou da capa da misteriosa figura.

"Impressionante. Isso vai ser divertido...”

“Do que você está falando...?!” Sora gritou, pulando.

“Está além da sua compreensão por enquanto. Nos encontraremos novamente."

"Quem é você?!"

"Eu sou apenas uma concha vazia." Como se fosse feito de fumaça, o homem desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

Então, enquanto Sora ainda estava pronto para lutar, uma voz familiar falou atrás dele. “Bom trabalho, Sora.”

Eles se viraram para ver Leon parado em frente ao portão em forma de coração, apoiando a Gunblade em seu ombro.

"Estamos de volta…?" Sora indagou, confuso.

"O que aconteceu?" Leon perguntou.

"Não importa, não é nada... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

“Viemos na nave de Cid!” Yuffie respondeu de seu poleiro no corrimão.

“Esta foi a casa da nossa infância”, disse Aerith. “Queríamos ver de novo.”

Leon olhou ao redor com tristeza. “Está em pior estado do que eu temia. Costumava ser um lugar tão pacífico... ” Seu olhar caiu.

"Não se preocupe. Se derrotarmos Ansem, tudo deve ser restaurado” Aerith tentou confortar Leon, então olhou para Sora. "Sua ilha também..."

"Sério?"

Aerith acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Yuffie saltou do corrimão e disse tristemente: "Mas... também significa adeus."

“Assim que os mundos forem restaurados, eles serão todos separados novamente...” Aerith olhou para baixo.

"Então vou visitar vocês com a Gummi Ship!" Tentando ser alegre, Sora correu para o lado de Yuffie.

“Não é tão simples”, disse Leon.

Sora se virou para ele. "Por que não?"

“Antes de tudo isso, ninguém conhecia os outros mundos, certo? Cada mundo era isolado, dividido por paredes invisíveis” Aerith olhou com expectativa para Leon.

“Os Heartless destruíram aquelas paredes,” Leon continuou. "Mas se os mundos retornarem, as paredes também retornarão."

“Isso significa que não poderemos voar na Gummi Ship?!” Donald exclamou, correndo até Leon como se pudesse discutir o assunto.

“Será inútil.”

Ao ouvir as palavras curtas de Leon, Sora mordeu o lábio. “Então você está dizendo que nunca vamos...” Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seus ombros caíram.

Donald e Pateta olharam para Sora miseravelmente.

“Você não poderá visitar o Disney Castle...”

“E não iremos à praia em Destiny Island...”

"Podemos nunca mais nos encontrar", disse Leon, "mas nunca nos esqueceremos."

“Não importa onde estejamos, nossos corações nos unirão novamente.” Aerith sorriu docemente.

"Além disso", disse Yuffie com um sorriso, "eu não poderia te esquecer, mesmo se eu quisesse."

"Ei, o que isso quer dizer?!"

Ela riu e correu para o outro lado do corredor, como se tivesse que fugir de Sora.

“Obrigada, Sora. Acho que a escuridão está ficando mais fraca agora”, disse Alice, estendendo as mãos.

“Mas tenha cuidado...” Jasmine olhou em volta nervosamente. “Eu posso sentir algo enorme e sinistro... Ansem...”

“É o coração das trevas”, disse Aurora. "Deve ser para onde ele foi."

“Então vamos levar a Gummi Ship até lá e lidar com Ansem e os Heartless,” Sora disse resolutamente.

“Uma resposta digna de um mestre da Keyblade” Cinderela sorriu.

"Sora... Há mais uma coisa que eu quero te dizer." Aerith parecia terrivelmente séria.

"... Aerith?" ele disse ansiosamente.

“A última página do relatório de Ansem. Encontrei na biblioteca”

"Então você encontrou a coisa toda?" Sora pegou a pilha de páginas que entregou a ele, ainda olhando diretamente para ela.

“Ansem desapareceu quando este mundo caiu na escuridão. Todos nós pensamos que ele morreu defendendo as pessoas dos Heartless, mas...”

Pateta terminou por ela. “Mas foi Ansem quem os trouxe aqui, não foi?!”

"Exatamente. Mesmo que ele fosse conhecido como um sábio... ”Aerith olhou para baixo, preocupada.

"Diga, Aerith, você poderia ler o resto do relatório para nós?"

“Tudo bem...” Ela pegou as páginas e começou.

_Abrir a porta para o coração de um mundo faz com que suas paredes desmoronem. Os fragmentos são vistos como estrelas cadentes. Os materiais conhecidos como blocos Gummi são na verdade pedaços dessas paredes que circundam os mundos._

_Supondo que a aparição dos Heartless seja a causa do colapso das paredes... então não posso permitir que aquela chave, chamada Keyblade, feche as portas._

_Não poderei ver os corações dos mundos._

_Se as princesas e a Keyblade estiverem conectadas, elas devem ressoar. Eu escolhi uma garota em particular para enviar ao Outro Céu e observar._

"Isso é... sobre Kairi?" Sora murmurou.

“Os corações dos mundos…? Gawrsh, o que poderia ser isso? " Pateta se perguntou.

“É provavelmente o núcleo do mundo que Ansem estava tentando alcançar”, respondeu Aerith.

"Mas o que há?"

"Esperem. Vou continuar lendo”

_Assim como as pessoas têm coração, os mundos também. Cada uma das estrelas espalhadas no céu noturno é um mundo, e no fundo de cada mundo existe uma porta para seu coração._

_Os Heartless vêm do coração das pessoas, assim como a escuridão. E os Heartless buscam retornar a um coração maior._

_O âmago do coração de um mundo - mesmo eu não posso saber o que pode ser encontrado em tal lugar. Eu devo descobrir. Lá irei buscar as respostas para esses mistérios, os mistérios do coração._

_E quando eu encontrar o coração do mundo, vou me tornar onisciente._

_Meu caminho está definido. Meu corpo está muito frágil para essa jornada, mas devo fazer isso. Vou abandoná-lo e ascender... Vou mergulhar nas profundezas da escuridão._

“Ansem abandonou seu próprio corpo por causa de sua pesquisa...,” Aerith murmurou.

"Isso é estranho!" Sora deixou escapar. "Ele só estava fazendo tudo isso para si mesmo!"

"Isso é verdade... E então ele abriu a porta." Aerith baixou tristemente o olhar.

"Vamos fechar, Aerith!"

“Espero que sim...”, disse ela com as mãos cruzadas, como se estivesse orando.

“Por favor, Sora. Sua coragem pode trazer de volta nossos mundos” Branca de Neve baixou a cabeça.

“Assim que a escuridão acabar... tudo deve voltar a ser como era antes”, acrescentou Cinderela.

Leon olhou para Sora. “Assim como fomos capazes de voltar para Hollow Bastion... Todas vocês terão seus mundos para os quais voltar"

"Então nossa ilha... Kairi vai voltar para lá?"

O mar azul... o céu azul. Ele sentia muita falta de Destiny Island.

"Claro!" Cinderela disse docemente.

"Mas... Não podemos ir para casa antes de encontrarmos Riku e o rei. Certo, pessoal?” Sora se virou para Donald e Pateta.

"Certo! Porque vamos trazê-los de volta!"

“Nós com certeza vamos!”

Os três acenaram com a cabeça um para o outro e então partiram para o núcleo do mundo.


End file.
